L'entremetteur de Noël
by WaitingonDH
Summary: Pansy offre un calendrier de l'avent à Hermione ; chaque jour, un chocolat. Normal, non ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise que chaque chocolat a un rapport avec la journée qu'elle passe. Où est-ce que ces chocolats vont elle la mener ? Ou plutôt vers qui ? Dramione, romance, 1 chapitre/jour jusqu'au 24 décembre !
1. Chapter 1

_Propos Introductif_

 _Bonjour !_

 _Je vous retrouve en ce premier décembre avec une fiction de noël ! Cette année je me challenge. Autant l'année dernière c'était une mini-fiction de 6 chapitres me semble-t-il, mais cette année c'est une fiction de 24 chapitres et comme vous l'aurez deviné, il y a **un chapitre par jour** jusqu'au 24 décembre donc._

 _La fiction porte sur un calendrier de l'avent et la publication est sous forme de calendrier de l'avent, comme ça la boucle est bouclée. Chaque jour vous aurez l'immense joie de découvrir un chapitre de cette fiction et j'espère que je tiendrai les délais._

 _Bien entendu plusieurs chapitres sont déjà écrits, car je ne suis pas suicidaire et que j'ai mes partiels en cette période donc j'aimerai bien les passer un peu tranquille. Je vais poster les chapitres chaque jour. Il n'y aura pas d'heure précise que je suivrai scrupuleusement et j'en suis désolée. Donc ne m'en voulez pas si c'est pas toujours à la même heure. J'ai une vie les amis haha_

 _Mais généralement, j'ai toujours affaire à des lecteurs très sympathiques et très arrangeants, donc je ne m'inquiète pas !_

 _Breeeef. Maintenant sur la fiction en elle-même. C'est une **dramione** , comme d'habitude. Et vu que c'est une fiction de noël c'est **romantique** , 0 prise de tête, c'est un thé bien chaud au bord de la cheminée, c'est un chocolat qui fond sur la langue, c'est une bougie qui sent la cannelle, c'est noël. Ça a été écrit en écoutant des playlists de noël, vraiment pas de drame à l'horizon dans cette fiction. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus. Vraiment ne vous attendez pas à du drame, à des déchirements, ce n'est pas l'idée ici haha_

 _J'ai vu après avoir écrit les premiers chapitres de cette fiction que Netflix avait sorti un film de noël qui ressemble un peu à cette fiction sur le principe... Promis c'était pas fait exprès haha_

 _Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de **Présumée coupable** : elle viendra ne vous en faites pas. La fiction n'est pas abandonnée, c'est juste qu'en période aussi intense que les partiels je n'avais pas envie d'écrire sur des choses aussi "dures" que Présumée coupable. Et de plus j'avais trèèès envie de faire cette fiction de noël qui m'impose un certaines dates de publication donc j'ai priorisé cette fiction, puisque si je loupais le coche de ce noël c'était reporté à l'année prochaine (et j'ai 0 patience haha)._

* * *

 **L'entremetteur de Noël**

 **Chapitre 1 : Parchemin**

Hermione avait tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle avait des amis merveilleux, une famille aimante. Elle avait un travail dans lequel elle s'épanouissait. Elle avait après, de nombreuses recherches, trouvé l'appartement parfait. Mais, ce n'est finalement que lorsqu'on pense avoir tout que l'on remarque ce qui nous manque.

En ce dimanche 30 novembre, elle lisait un livre dans son salon, emmitouflée dans une couette chaude. Elle passait le temps en attendant que ses amies arrivent chez elle. Des flammes vertes apparurent dans la cheminée face à son canapé, Hermione ferma son livre et se leva pour accueillir la personne qui entrait chez elle. Ginny sortit de l'âtre de la cheminée et épousseta sa veste. Elle prit dans ses bras sa meilleure amie et de nouvelles flammes apparurent laissant place à Pansy. Enfin, Luna finit par arriver elle aussi.

Hermione partit vers la cuisine pour ramener trois verres à vin et un verre normal. Elle prit avec elle aussi une carafe de thé glacé. Elle ramena le tout sur un plateau dans le salon alors que Luna sortait une bouteille de vin de son sac. Elle vit l'air renfrogné de Pansy quand elle lui mit le verre normal devant elle.

\- Tu voulais un verre de vin, peut-être, Pansy ? rit Hermione.

\- Pas un verre _de_ vin, mais un verre à pied au moins, râla Pansy. Je me sens comme une enfant avec ce verre normal, à côté de vous. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne bois que du thé glacé qu'il faut me traiter comme une enfant.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire et retourna rapidement à la cuisine pour prendre un verre à pied. Elle le ramena à Pansy.

\- Merci, Hermione, sourit Pansy.

\- Je ne voudrai pas que tu sentes exclue, sourit Hermione.

Ginny et Luna échangèrent un regard et pouffèrent quelque peu.

\- Moquez-vous, on en reparlera quand vous serez enceintes vous toutes, marmonna Pansy. De toute façon c'est plus joli une table avec quatre verres identiques, ajouta-t-elle alors qu'Hermione tentait de ne pas en rajouter en riant franchement elle aussi.

\- C'est vrai que c'est essentiel ! lâcha Ginny en riant un peu plus.

Pansy fit semblant de bouder mais laissa un sourire en coin apparaitre sur son visage.

\- Je l'admets, je suis jalouse, voilà, lâcha Pansy. Et je n'en suis qu'à mon quatrième mois de grossesse, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elles trinquèrent ensemble. Hermione était de bonne humeur. Le mois de décembre venait et c'était sa période préférée. Noël, les décorations, les chocolats chauds, les gens de bonne humeur, l'odeur de cannelle qui flottait presque dans l'air, la neige. Hermione aimait tout de cette période. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à parler de leur boulot, des fêtes qui venaient, des matchs de Quidditch qu'allait disputer Ginny dans le mois, des articles que Luna allait sortir ainsi que ceux de Pansy pour Sorcière Magazine, mais aussi du prochain gros dossier d'Hermione au Ministère.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, trop rapidement au goût d'Hermione qui aurait bien profité de ses amies les plus proches un peu plus. Alors que chacune quittait son appartement, Pansy resta quelques secondes de plus. Hermione avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait en plus de son sac à main, un grand sac en toile rouge. Elle le tendit à Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- Je suis allée voir ma mère pendant la semaine, expliqua-t-elle face au regard intrigué d'Hermione. Elle m'a donné ceci. C'est un peu… spécial.

\- Spécial ? s'étonna Hermione en haussant un sourcil.

\- « Enchanté » serait plus exact.

Hermione, piquée par sa curiosité, sortit l'objet qu'il y avait dans le sac et vit un grand calendrier de l'avent en bois. Il était lourd et semblait vieux. Elle aurait juré qu'il avait été peint à la main. Alors qu'elle l'avait posé sur sa table basse elle commença à observer les détails, les petites peintures sur chaque case, mais aussi les ornements qu'il y avait.

\- James va l'adorer, souffla Hermione. J'aurais rêvé d'en avoir un comme ça, petite.

\- Il n'est pas pour James, mais pour toi, répondit Pansy alors qu'Hermione levait son regard lentement vers elle.

\- Ça fait des années que je ne fais plus de calendrier de l'avent, Pansy. C'est gentil mais je n'ai plus…

Pansy rit et posa une main sur le bras de son amie.

\- Ceci n'est pas un calendrier de l'avent ordinaire, Hermione. Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

Hermione semblait perplexe et dirigeait son regard tour à tour entre le calendrier et Pansy.

\- Chaque jour il faut que j'ouvre une case, donc, supposa Hermione.

\- Exactement, mais crois-moi, il t'apportera bien plus que du chocolat, selon la légende familiale, répondit Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

* * *

 _Lundi 1er Décembre_

Hermione enroula son écharpe autour de son cou et s'apprêta à partir. Elle passa par son salon et son regard se posa sur le calendrier de l'avent. Elle songea pendant quelques secondes à ce que lui avait dit Pansy. Ce n'était qu'un calendrier de l'avent, bon sang. Finalement, elle se dit que du chocolat n'avait jamais tué quelqu'un. Elle s'approcha et chercha alors la première case. Elle ouvrit le petit tiroir en bois et vit dedans un petit chocolat noir qu'elle prit entre ses doigts. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il avait la forme d'un parchemin déroulé, avec les bords qui se recourbaient sur eux-mêmes. Elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée et sortit de son appartement.

Elle arriva rapidement au Ministère. Elle aimait bien y aller à pied quand elle avait le temps, même si le vent froid lui fouettait le visage ce matin-là. Quand elle arriva dans l'atrium, elle commença à enlever son écharpe. Le monde l'entourait et si elle avait été agoraphobe elle aurait probablement paniqué. Elle s'engouffra dans un des ascenseurs et s'arrêta au second étage.

Hermione tourna à droite pour aller vers le service administratif du Magenmagot. Elle songea une seconde à aller au Bureau des aurors pour saluer Harry et Ron, mais elle réalisa qu'elle était trop en avance pour qu'ils soient déjà là. Elle traversa l'openspace du service administratif du Magenmagot et salua les quelques personnes déjà présentes, puis entra dans son propre bureau. Elle posa ses affaires sur le porte-manteau et s'installa dans sa chaise de bureau. Elle la fit tourner sur elle-même pour être face aux grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Il y avait très peu de monde dans les rues, mais elle sentait que l'ambiance avait déjà changé. Car c'était Décembre. C'était la période de noël. Officiellement.

Elle resta quelques minutes à observer l'extérieur puis se détourna de la fenêtre pour finalement sortir le dossier qui allait probablement lui prendre tout le mois à venir. Elle commença à lire le dossier que lui avait fourni le bureau des aurors.

Les minutes passèrent et Hermione regardait exactement toutes les six minutes à sa montre. Que faisait-il bon sang ? Elle n'allait pas travailler toute seule sur cette affaire, après tout ? Elle entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et elle soupira bruyamment avant d'autoriser l'entrée à la personne.

Drago Malefoy ouvrit la porte et entra directement, posant ses affaires sur le porte-manteau. Il tira la chaise face au bureau d'Hermione et s'assit, avec un faux air nonchalant. Il laissa tomber un dossier épais sur le bureau, bruyamment, faisant voleter les parchemins qu'il y avait déjà sur le bureau. Hermione leva son regard vers lui et haussa ses sourcils.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago, dit-elle avec un ton sec. Ça va plutôt bien, merci de demander.

Drago soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Désolé Granger, la matinée a été rude, s'excusa-t-il.

\- D'où ton retard je suppose ?

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et ouvrit le dossier qu'il venait de poser sur le bureau. Hermione écarta quelque peu le dossier qu'elle était en train de lire pour se pencher sur celui de Drago.

\- Pourquoi le dossier est _si_ épais ? Je pensais qu'il n'était question que de vente de fausses amulettes de protection, s'étonna Hermione.

\- Parce que je pense que les personnes qui faisaient ces amulettes et les vendaient, ne vendaient pas _que_ ces amulettes. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient impliqués dans d'autres contrefaçons d'objets ou potions auxquelles nous avons déjà eu affaire, mais que nous n'avons jamais élucidé.

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ne vendent rarement qu'une seule chose, observa Hermione en lisant rapidement les différents parchemins.

Ils commencèrent alors à travailler sur leur affaire. Le bureau des aurors avait traqué les vendeurs supposés, et Drago, en tant qu'employé du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection, avait élaboré le dossier. Hermione et lui devaient travailler main dans la main pour préparer les chefs d'accusation et éclaircir cette affaire.

Hermione et Drago se fréquentaient depuis longtemps maintenant d'abord parce qu'ils travaillent au même étage et parfois ensemble, mais aussi, parce que leurs amis étaient devenus amis entre eux, voire plus. Les choses en entrainant une autre, ils devinrent amis, plus que collègues.

Hermione aimait travailler avec Drago. Elle savait que ce dossier serait compliqué à mener à bout mais Drago était une personne organisée. Elle préférait être avec lui qu'une autre personne qui aurait pu lui mener la vie dure et alourdir le travail. Ainsi la matinée et même l'après-midi passèrent rapidement entre Drago, son humeur massacrante, mais aussi ses blagues et l'odeur des parchemins qui emplissait son bureau.

* * *

 _Voici ce premier chapitre, qui est en quelque sorte introductif à l'histoire. J'espère qu'il vous a plus :) Je suis hyper contente d'enfin la publier !_

 _C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas planifier les publications sur le site, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour poster le prochain vers la même heure !_

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et à demain :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Sapin**

 _Mardi 2 décembre_

Hermione avait insisté. La cheffe du service administratif du Magenmagot trouvait ça un peu enfantin mais n'était pas contre, Harry, directeur du bureau des aurors, trouvait ça digne d'Hermione et plutôt « sympa comme idée », la directrice de la brigade de police magique trouvait que c'était « la meilleure idée qu'elle avait entendue depuis bien longtemps », et enfin le chef du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection se « fichait royalement de ce qui pouvait bien se passer en dehors de son service ».

C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se prépara de bonne humeur ce matin-ci, sachant très bien que la journée allait être plus qu'agréable. Elle savoura sa tasse de thé à la cannelle dans son canapé, avant de partir, et se rappelant qu'elle devait ouvrir une nouvelle case de son calendrier de l'avent. Elle tira le petit tiroir avec un « 2 » doré dessus et prit le petit chocolat qu'il y avait dedans. Il avait une forme de sapin. Elle sourit en se disant que ce petit chocolat convenait _parfaitement_ à son activité de la journée.

Elle partit de son appartement avec les dossiers que Drago lui avait donné la veille sous le bras, et un grand sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle chantonnait dans sa tête des chants de noël et rien n'aurait pu la mettre en rogne. Sauf peut-être le retour de Voldemort. Ou quelqu'un qui battait son elfe de maison en face d'elle. Ou être renvoyée de son boulot. Mais rien de tout cela n'allait arriver aujourd'hui.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas très rapide vers le Ministère. Ce jour-là il n'y avait personne dans l'atrium, car elle était très en avance. Elle monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et soupira de contentement quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le grand hall d'accueil du Département de la Justice Magique. Le sol était en marbre noir. La pièce était assez sombre généralement et Hermione ne l'appréciait que guère. Elle préférait les pièces chaleureuses, les pièces lumineuses, comme son appartement ou son bureau. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent car un grand sapin qui touchait presque le plafond avait été installé dans le hall d'accueil. La seule chose qui manquait était que quelqu'un mette les décorations, qu'il y avait dans les cartons à côté, dessus.

Et ça. C'était le boulot d'Hermione.

Tous les ans un immense sapin était installé dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie et certains services ou départements avaient aussi décidé d'installer des sapins chez eux. Jusqu'ici le département de la justice magique avait toujours refusé de faire cela, ou ne l'avait pas proposé. Jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione avait convaincu chaque chef ou directeur des services du département et avec leur accord et grâce à son entêtement, elle put le faire.

Elle courut presque jusqu'à son bureau pour poser ses affaires et revint dans le hall d'entrée pour s'atteler à sa tâche. Elle fouilla dans les cartons qu'il y avait à sa disposition et elle s'émerveilla devant tant de choix. Le sapin était si grand qu'elle devait utiliser un sort de lévitation pour installer les décorations sur la partie haute du sapin. Hermione choisit de mettre plusieurs guirlandes rouges et dorées s'entremêlant autour de l'arbre.

Le « ding » de l'ascenseur retentit et Hermione se tourna sur elle-même, croisant le regard acier de Drago. Il observa pendant quelques secondes la situation. Hermione. Le sapin. Les guirlandes. Le sapin. Hermione. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il.

\- Drago, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.

Hermione retourna à ses occupations et Drago se dirigea vers son service. Hermione Granger était, selon lui, la personne qui incarnait à la perfection l'esprit de noël. Quelques années auparavant et même encore maintenant, il aurait détesté ce genre de personne. Trop joyeuse, trop généreuse, trop chaleureuse. Mais il ne savait pourquoi avec Hermione c'était différent. Il voulait qu'elle lui tape sur les nerfs, car il n'était pas censé apprécier ce genre de personne-là. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était finalement habitué à sa présence, à son caractère et au fait qu'elle aimait noël plus que tout ? Il ne saurait le dire. La seule chose dont il était sûr est que même son enthousiasme et sa positivité inconditionnelle ne le dérangeaient pas et qu'il appréciait Hermione Granger et sa compagnie.

Alors quand il la vit ce matin-là décorer le sapin de noël installé dans leur département, il ne put faire semblant d'être surpris. Il était _évident_ que c'était elle qui allait le faire et qu'elle avait insisté pour le faire. C'était du Hermione Granger tout craché.

Il posa sa veste et sa mallette dans son bureau. Puis quelque chose tiqua. Il n'était pas question qu'elle le fasse seule. Après tout il allait tomber sur ce sapin tous les jours jusqu'à la fin des fêtes de fin d'année et de ce qu'il avait vu, ce qu'elle faisait ne lui plaisait pas _du tout_. Drago sourit en se disant que mettre son nez dans la décoration du sapin serait une occasion de plus d'embêter Hermione. Et ceci était une de ses activités favorites au Ministère, en plus de mettre en rogne Ron Weasley.

Il sortit de son bureau avec un petit sourire malicieux et se dirigea d'un pas presque léger vers le hall d'entrée du département de la justice magique. Hermione avait la tête dans un carton sortant plusieurs boules de noël et autres décorations à accrocher à l'arbre. Drago arriva sans un bruit et se posta devant le sapin.

\- Ça manque de vert, critiqua-t-il.

Hermione sursauta dans l'immense carton et se cogna la tête. Elle sortit sa tête de la boîte et se tourna vers Drago. Elle fronça ses sourcils et regarda à nouveau son sapin qui n'avait encore et toujours que ses guirlandes rouges et dorés.

\- Tu te fiches de moi, Malefoy ? Le sapin est _littéralement_ vert, répondit-elle en montrant le sapin de sa main.

Hermione prit un petit carton dans lequel elle mettait les décorations qu'elle comptait accrocher sur le sapin et le passa à Drago.

\- J'ai aussi choisi des décorations vertes, d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle. De toute façon c'est _mon_ sapin, bouda-t-elle.

Drago lui lança un coup d'œil de côté et se retint de lâcher un rire.

\- Techniquement, commença-t-il alors qu'Hermione se tournait à nouveau pour chercher des décorations pensant qu'il ne répliquerait pas.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard glacial et attendit patiemment sa remarque.

\- Ce sapin n'est pas le _tiens_ , conclut-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est celui du département de la justice. J'ai le droit d'émettre des critiques.

Hermione le fixa. Elle ne savait pas s'il se fichait d'elle ou s'il était sérieux. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- En effet, émets des critiques tant que tu veux Malefoy, mais c'est moi qui le décore de toute manière, ronchonna-t-elle.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire et s'approcha d'un des cartons pour chercher des décorations. Hermione le regarda faire du coin de l'œil.

\- Nous pourrions le faire ensemble, proposa-t-il en sortant un renne en verre à accrocher.

Hermione le toisa quelques secondes et finalement elle sourit.

\- D'accord, mais on laisse les guirlandes telles que je les ai mises, négocia-t-elle.

\- Tu es si dure en négociation Granger, rit Drago en sortant d'autres décorations et en les mettant dans le petit carton avec les autres.

Hermione lui tira la langue et continua ses recherches. Ainsi ils continuèrent à sélectionner les décorations qu'ils allaient accrocher. Hermione ne pensait pas passer autant de temps sur ce sapin, mais comme ils étaient deux à décider tout prenait beaucoup plus de temps.

Harry Potter arriva à neuf heure au département de la justice magique. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il tomba sur Drago et Hermione qui se disputaient en plein milieu du hall. Drago semblait tenir un petit objet dans sa main et Hermione s'arrachait presque les cheveux en le fusillant du regard. Harry sortit de l'ascenseur et les observa quelques secondes.

\- Mais je te le demande, Malefoy, donne-moi _une_ seule, une seule ridicule raison pour accrocher ce serpent sur un sapin de noël !

\- C'est un serpent de noël ! répondit simplement Drago comme si c'était une évidence.

Harry esquissa un sourire en voyant Hermione rouler des yeux.

\- Ce n'est _pas_ un serpent de noël, Malefoy. Ça n'existe même pas un serpent de noël ! ajouta-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

\- La preuve que si, contrattaqua-t-il en pointant Hermione avec ledit serpent.

Hermione soupira bruyamment et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien. En quoi est-il de noël alors, Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qui fait de lui un serpent de noël et non un serpent ordinaire qui n'a _aucun_ lien avec cette fête ? Porte-t-il un bonnet de noël ? Je ne pense pas. Alors explique-moi.

Drago haussa un sourcil et il observa quelques secondes son serpent. Il le bougea entre ses doigts et se rapprocha d'Hermione pour qu'elle le voit mieux.

\- Il scintille un peu, remarqua-t-il.

Hermione souffla et leva ses yeux vers Drago.

\- Tu es d'une mauvaise foi sans borne, soupira-t-elle.

\- Alors c'est oui ?

\- C'est non !

Harry rit franchement et Drago et Hermione se rendant compte qu'il était là se tournèrent vers lui. Il remarqua que ses deux amis le regardaient et il leurs fit un signe de la main pour les saluer.

\- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, rit Harry avant de partir vers le bureau des aurors.

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent puis, le blond céda et remit le serpent dans le carton. Ils commencèrent à les accrocher au sapin, en les faisant léviter ou en les accrochant eux-mêmes, et quelques minutes plus tard tout était terminé. Hermione s'écarta de quelques pas du sapin et Drago fit de même. Ils regardèrent le sapin pendant plusieurs secondes et Drago finit par tourner son regard vers Hermione. Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur son visage. Le sourire du travail bien fait et bien fini. La directrice de la brigade de police magique passa par le hall et s'émerveilla devant le sapin qui illuminait la pièce. Hermione la remercia les yeux brillants.

\- Granger ? l'appela Drago pour la ramener sur terre. Un dossier de détournement d'objets magiques et potentiellement de potions nous attend, lui rappela-t-il.

Hermione soupira quelque peu et se détourna du sapin.

\- J'aurais pu rester toute la journée devant ce sapin, soupira-t-elle en partant vers son bureau avec Drago.

\- _Notre_ sapin, compléta Drago.

\- Notre sapin, confirma Hermione en le regardant en souriant.

Ils arrivèrent en quelques pas au service administratif du Magenmagot et entrèrent dans le bureau d'Hermione. Elle s'assit dans sa chaise et Drago en fit de même dans la chaise de l'autre côté du bureau. Hermione fixa Drago avec un sourire chaleureux sur le visage.

\- Notre sapin est mieux que celui de l'atrium, tu ne penses pas ? songea Hermione.

\- Cent fois mieux, Granger, répondit Drago en gonflant sa poitrine.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Nous revoici avec le deuxième chapitre de cette fiction/calendrier de l'avent !_

 _Comme vous le remarquez, les chapitres ne sont pas très très longs (même si je pense que la longueur est convenable tout de même haha) J'espère tout de même qu'ils vous plaisent ainsi :)_

 _J'ai bien rigolé en l'écrivant, j'espère que vous avez aimé aussi !_

 _Je tenais à vous remercier pour l'accueil que vous avez fait au premier chapitre, et j'espère que tous les autres vous plairont. Il me tarde de partager ces 24 jours de décembre avec vous,_

 _Je vous dis à demain !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Café**

 _Mercredi 3 Décembre_

Hermione avait presque une migraine en pensant qu'elle allait devoir _encore_ se plonger dans le dossier qu'elle faisait avec Drago. Ce dossier lui prenait plus la tête qu'autre chose. Il était trop complexe, impliquant trop de personnes entre les fabricants, les revendeurs, ceux qui avaient eu l'idée, ceux qui propageaient l'idée, les faux-clients attestant des effets, et enfin les clients. Hermione se prépara ce matin-là sans aucune envie de remettre les pieds dans ce dossier.

Elle prit le chocolat en forme de grain de café de la troisième case du calendrier de l'avent et lorsqu'elle sentit le goût de café couplé avec le chocolat noir, elle se rendit compte que ce dont elle avait besoin était en effet, un café. En arrivant au Ministère, elle s'arrêta à la cafétéria du département de la justice magique pour prendre un café avant de rejoindre son bureau. Drago l'attendait à l'entrée, tapant du pied par terre, se demandant ce que « fichait cette _foutue_ Granger ».

\- Tu n'es pas en avance, dit-il alors qu'elle déverrouillait son bureau avec sa baguette.

\- S'il te plait, Drago, soupira-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Pas ce matin.

Drago l'observa quelques secondes et rien que le fait qu'elle avait déjà un café à la main lui indiqua que ce n'était pas sa matinée. Il s'engouffra dans le bureau avant Hermione et posa ses affaires comme si c'était le sien.

\- On ne pourrait pas aller dans mon bureau pour changer, marmonna-t-il.

\- Le miens est plus grand, ronchonna-t-elle en posant elle aussi ses affaires sur le porte-manteau.

Hermione s'assit à son bureau, tint sa tasse de café entre ses deux mains et huma l'odeur doucement. Drago l'observa du coin de l'œil alors qu'il ouvrait le dossier. Il soupira. Ce dossier allait le finir avant qu'il ne le finisse. Il regarda dans le vide pendant quelques secondes.

\- On y travaille aujourd'hui dessus, et demain on fait quelque chose d'autre, proposa-t-il. On travaille chacun dans son coin sur les autres dossiers qui nous attendent.

\- Nous devons le finir avant la fin du mois Drago, ce n'est pas judicieux de…

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils ouvriront un procès dans la semaine entre noël et le nouvel an Granger ? De plus, rien ne nous dit que nous ne l'aurons pas fini d'ici la fin du mois.

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible et ouvrit son dossier à son tour. Elle se massa les tempes puis prit une gorgée de café. Il était temps de s'y mettre. Hermione aimait son boulot bien entendu. Mais cette affaire, elle commençait à la détester. Un travail gigantesque attendait Drago et Hermione. Il devait mettre en parallèle cette affaire avec toutes les affaires non résolues de vente de faux objets magiques et de potions car ils pensaient que les auteurs des crimes pouvaient être les auteurs de certaines de ces affaires non résolues. Mais cela demandait énormément de temps. Il fallait lire un à un chacun des dossiers et faire des recherches pour déterminer si elles avaient un lien avec leur affaire principale ou non.

La matinée passa vite malgré ce casse-tête juridique et Hermione partit manger avec Harry et Ron le midi. Ils s'installèrent à la cafétéria de leur département et Ron se jeta littéralement sur la nourriture sous l'œil mi-amusé mi-dégoûté d'Hermione.

\- Comment ça se passe ton dossier avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry entre deux bouchées.

\- Horrible, soupira Hermione avant de prendre une bouchée de son plat.

\- J'ai toujours dit qu'il était resté énervant, marmonna Ron tout en mangeant.

\- On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ron, le réprimanda-t-elle. Et je ne parlais pas de Drago mais du dossier. Le dossier est horrible. Drago lui est…

Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase et croisa le regard intrigué d'Harry qui haussa par la suite un sourcil.

\- Il est … ? insista Harry.

\- Agréable, compléta Hermione. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Ron, cela fait des années que nous le côtoyons et tu le sais bien, au fond, ajouta-t-elle en interceptant le regard étonné de Ron.

Les deux hommes n'ajoutèrent rien et Hermione continua à manger son plat.

\- Vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser hier, continua Harry. Avec la décoration du sapin, rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- Oh ça, souffla Hermione. J'étais censée le faire seule mais il s'est joint à moi. C'était amusant, finalement.

\- Amusant… répéta Ron d'un air songeur.

Hermione roula ses yeux et finalement se remit à manger. Ron embraya sur une affaire qu'il avait au département des aurors et Hermione l'écouta d'une oreille distraite. Ron eut fini avant eux et dut partir pour finir de remplir plusieurs dossiers qu'il avait en retard, et Hermione et Harry restèrent seuls pour finir leurs déjeuners.

\- Tu es au courant que Pansy m'a donné un calendrier de l'avent pour ce noël ? questionna Hermione.

\- Oui elle l'a mentionné, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt de te donner un calendrier de l'avent qui a appartenu à sa famille, mais elle avait l'air d'y tenir.

\- Ça me semble étrange à moi aussi… J'imagine qu'elle voudra le récupérer par la suite pour le faire passer à James et votre future fille, mais pourquoi me le donner cette année ?

Harry l'observa quelques secondes et fronça ses sourcils.

\- Je me souviens qu'elle m'a dit qu'il t'aiderait à trouver ce qu'il te manque.

\- Les quelques kilos que j'avais perdu cet été ? rit Hermione. Avec tous ces chocolats, c'est la seule chose que je vais trouver.

Harry laissa échapper un rire franc et plongea sa cuillère dans son dessert.

\- Tu connais Pansy, ce n'est pas innocent. Elle a une idée derrière la tête, rit Harry.

Hermione soupira et approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Elle savait que Pansy ne lui avait pas donné pour qu'elle mange simplement des chocolats pendant vingt-quatre jours. Elle avait _forcément_ une idée derrière la tête, même si c'était peut-être une idée qui allait dans le sens d'Hermione. Pansy était une personne qui était loin d'être égoïste, contrairement à ce qu'avait pensé Hermione d'elle auparavant. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup du bonheur des autres. Hermione était de toute évidence sa nouvelle cible.

Hermione retourna quelques minutes après dans son bureau et s'installa. Drago n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle tourna sur sa chaise et observa par la fenêtre la rue passante. Certaines personnes transportaient des sacs de shopping et Hermione aimait se dire que c'était pour offrir pour noël. Elle voyait des parents se promener main dans la main avec leurs enfants. Elle imaginait les effluves de chocolats qui sortaient d'une confiserie. Hermione aimait son travail et elle aimait travailler mais à cette période de l'année il était difficile pour elle de se concentrer autant que le reste de l'année.

Elle entendit la porte grincer et elle se retourna pour faire face à Drago qui entrait dans le bureau. Il lui fit un petit sourire et Hermione le lui rendit, surtout en voyant qu'il tenait deux tasses de café dans les mains. Il les posa sur le bureau et en fit glisser une vers Hermione.

\- Au lait, un sucre, précisa-t-il.

\- Tu commences à bien trop me connaitre, ça m'inquiète, rit Hermione.

Hermione souffla sur le café chaud et l'huma. Elle était une personne qui préférait en général le thé, mais pour elle il n'y avait rien de mieux pour la remotiver ou la réveiller que le café. Le café étant trop chaud elle finit par le reposer sur son bureau dans le petit espace qui séparait les dossiers qu'il y avait devant Drago et ceux qui étaient devant Hermione. Elle attrapa un des dossiers de la pile qui trainait au bord de son bureau et le laissa tomber sur son bureau. Elle soupira intérieurement, il en restait encore tellement. Elle l'ouvrit plutôt violemment et elle sentit que ce ne fut pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu. Son bureau était certes suffisamment grand pour accueillir deux personnes face à face, mais en ce moment même il était encombré de plumes, d'encre, de parchemins et de dossiers.

En l'ouvrant violemment, elle mit un coup dans sa tasse de café et elle se renversa sur le bureau d'un bruit fracassant. Le liquide se déversa rapidement sur le dossier de Drago mais aussi sur lui et il se leva d'un coup.

\- Putain, Granger ! s'écria-t-il s'écartant du bureau.

Hermione, l'air mortifié, se leva à son tour pour regarder les dégâts et vit la chemise et le pantalon de Drago trempé de café, en plus du dossier et du bureau. Elle le vit s'agiter pour écarter sa chemise de sa peau et le visage pourtant si pâle d'ordinaire de Drago devint rouge. Il chercha vivement baguette dans ses poches.

\- Ça me brûle Granger, fais quelque chose ! hurla-t-il ne trouvant pas sa baguette.

Hermione fut ramenée à la réalité et elle lui lança un _aguamenti_ , premier sort qui lui vint en tête. Drago fut recouvert de la tête au pied d'une eau glaciale. Il fixa pendant quelques secondes ses chaussures tentant de garder son sang-froid. Il remonta doucement son regard vers Hermione qui, elle, tentait de garder aussi son calme pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et respira longuement et bruyamment.

\- Un _aguamenti_ , sincèrement ? demanda-t-il en la fusillant du regard.

\- C'est la première chose qui m'est venu en tête, répondit Hermione alors qu'un sourire trahissait son hilarité.

\- Ça te fait rire Granger ? demanda Drago, l'assassinant du regard.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas rire franchement. La tâche de café se voyait encore. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage et étaient collés à son front. Il avait les sourcils froncés et l'air d'un adolescent vexé. Il marmonnait des « Et c'est ça qui a sauvé le monde magique du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps », « un aguamenti ». Puis elle finit par lâcher un rire, ne pouvant plus se retenir. Drago sortit sa baguette et lui lança à elle aussi un sortilège d'eau pour se venger. Hermione le regarda d'un air outré et ouvrit la bouche en O.

\- Malefoy ! s'écria-t-elle. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin !

\- Et pas toi ?

\- Je voulais t'aider ! se justifia-t-elle. Toi tu n'es qu'un… qu'un enfant !

\- On ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy sans en payer le prix cher, conclut Drago en se lançant finalement un sort de séchage.

\- « On ne se moque pas d'un Malefoy sans en payer le prix cher », répéta-t-elle en le caricaturant.

Drago releva son regard vers elle et la toisa.

\- C'est qui le gamin maintenant ? lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione fit mine de ne pas entendre et se lança un sort de séchage à son tour. Drago finit par lancer un sort pour nettoyer le café de ses vêtements mais aussi du bureau et des dossiers. Ils se rassirent à leur chaise respective en silence et firent mine de se remettre à travailler, en boudant quelque peu. Puis ils relevèrent leur regard en même temps et se toisèrent tout en boudant pendant quelques secondes. Hermione finit par lâcher un rire, et Drago la suivit rapidement, trouvant la situation plus que ridicule.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _J'espère que ce début de semaine se passe bien pour vous :). Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, comme prévu, et si jamais le lundi vous déprime j'espère qu'il vous a apporté un peu de réconfort._

 _C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que ce mois de décembre va passer à la vitesse de l'éclair ? Faire le décompte jusqu'à noël me donne l'impression que ça passe plus vite haha_

 _Breeef, merci encore de me suivre ! Et je vous remercie encore et encore de l'accueil que vous faites à cette fiction. J'espère vous retrouver jusqu'au 24 décembre sur cette fiction !_

 _À demain :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Bougie**

 _Jeudi 4 décembre_

Hermione s'étira dans son lit et bailla longuement, quand son réveil sonna. Elle se frotta les yeux et savoura quelques secondes plus la chaleur de son lit avant d'en sortir pour la journée. Elle glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussons chauds et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Elle s'observa quelques secondes dans le miroir et examina les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux. C'était une catastrophe. Vivement les vacances, se dit-elle, un peu de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle s'habilla rapidement et se servit une grosse tasse de thé, espérant se réveiller ainsi. Elle toisa son calendrier de l'avent. Pansy lui avait dit qu'il était magique, qu'il avait quelque chose d'enchanté. Jusqu'ici elle n'avait eu que des chocolats plutôt normaux. Un en forme de sapin, l'autre de parchemin et enfin un au goût de café.

Elle ouvrit la quatrième case et vit un chocolat en forme de bougie. Elle le mangea en une seule fois et ferma les yeux pour apprécier le goût de chocolat noir. Elle se dit que finalement, même si rien n'avait l'air d'être enchanté dans ce calendrier de l'avent, elle appréciait beaucoup ces petits chocolats. Elle regarda l'horloge murale dans sa cuisine, puis se leva d'un bond voyant qu'il était l'heure pour elle de partir pour le Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Elle s'engouffra _in extremis_ dans l'ascenseur et souffla. Elle leva son regard et croisa celui de Drago qui la toisait avec un sourire en coin.

\- Drago, le salua-t-elle en soupirant.

\- Granger, la salua-t-il en retour en souriant.

\- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, remarqua-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

L'ascenseur annonça qu'ils arrivaient au premier étage et quelques personnes bousculèrent Hermione pour sortir.

\- C'est parce que je sais que je ne travaille pas avec toi sur le dossier des contrefaçons d'amulettes, répondit Drago en ricanant.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent. Hermione lâcha un rire et observa quelques secondes Drago avec un sourire mutin niché sur ses lèvres. L'ascenseur redémarra.

\- Nous savons très bien tous les deux que c'est plus le dossier qui te dérange que ma présence, répliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire en coin de Drago s'agrandit un peu plus. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Hermione sortit et elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière elle, remarquant que l'ascenseur dans lequel elle avait été, était plein. Drago la suivait. Hermione s'arrêta devant le sapin du Ministère de la Justice et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire fier.

Drago s'arrêta lui aussi face au sapin. Mais au lieu de regarder l'objet en question, il regarda Hermione. Hermione et son sourire fier. Hermione et son regard illuminé par la magie de noël. Il soupira inconsciemment ce qui eut l'effet de ramener sur terre Hermione. Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Bonne journée, Granger, lança-t-il avant de se diriger vers le bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection.

\- Bonne journée, Drago, souffla-t-elle en retour.

Hermione partit vers son bureau, traversant l'openspace du service administratif du Magenmagot. Elle entra dans son bureau, déposa ses affaires et s'installa dans sa chaise. Ils n'avaient travaillé ensemble que trois jours finalement, mais c'était comme si ce n'était pas _normal_ que Drago ne soit pas là. Elle soupira et s'attaqua à un autre dossier, plutôt minime. Elle savait qu'elle l'aurait réglé dans la journée.

* * *

A la pause déjeuner, Hermione rejoignit Harry, Ron étant en mission pour la journée. Elle s'installa à une des tables de la cafétéria et Harry s'assit face à elle. Il prit une grosse bouchée de son sandwich alors qu'Hermione déballait son bagel. Elle commença à le manger aussi, puis vit au loin Drago arriver dans la cafétéria. Elle lui fit un signe et il se dirigea vers elle.

\- Joins-toi à nous, proposa-t-elle.

Drago sembla étudier la question quelques secondes, puis il finit par s'installer sur la chaise à côté d'Hermione. Il salua Harry qui lui fit un sourire. Drago sortit sa nourriture et Harry l'étudia du coin de l'œil.

\- Un risotto ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est le plat préféré de Pansy, songea-t-il.

\- Je sais, c'est sa recette d'ailleurs, répondit Drago en le faisant réchauffer d'un coup de baguette.

\- Comment va-t-elle, d'ailleurs ? demanda Hermione.

Harry avala sa bouchée et haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va mieux. Les nausées matinales sont passées, autant dire que les matins sont plus agréables pour elle. D'ailleurs vous êtes invités dimanche à la maison, annonça-t-il.

\- On n'est pas censé se retrouver déjà samedi ? soupira Drago.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si c'est une corvée, marmonna Hermione.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, souffla-t-il.

\- On fait le sapin dimanche, expliqua Harry. Et James voulait que tous ses oncles et tantes soient là.

Hermione sourit et répondit immédiatement positivement. Harry tourna son regard vers Drago, attendant la sienne. Il avait le regard fixé sur son risotto qu'il mangeait lentement. Harry se racla la gorge et Drago leva ses yeux vers lui.

\- Et toi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien refuser à ton fils, soupira Drago en roulant les yeux. Je serais là.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione et elle continua à manger son bagel.

* * *

Hermione resta enfermée dans son bureau toute l'après-midi, terminant le dossier qu'elle avait commencé la matinée-même. Parfois, des collègues passaient lui demander des dossiers ou des papiers, mais à part cela, elle n'avait eu aucune visite. Le dossier qu'elle devait faire avec Drago trottait dans un coin de sa tête. Alors quand elle eut fini le travail qu'elle s'était fixée pour la journée, elle passa à ce fameux dossier. Elle regarda l'heure : 18h. Elle pourrait partir, mais elle avait envie d'avancer sur ce dossier.

Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire dans laquelle elle avait rangé le dossier et passa son doigt sur les tranches des dossiers. Son regard glissa sur tous les dossiers, alors qu'elle savait très bien où elle l'avait rangé. Puis elle tomba sur un qui n'avait jamais été résolu et son cerveau fit comme un bond. Elle le sortit et l'ouvrit. Il portait sur des personnes qui avaient vendu de faux filtres d'amour très dangereux, mais ils n'avaient jamais retrouvé ces personnes. Hermione le posa sur son bureau puis sortit celui qu'elle devait faire avec Drago. Elle compara les deux dossiers rapidement, puis l'évidence sauta à ses yeux.

Elle prit les deux dossiers sous son bras et sortit en trombe de son bureau. Elle traversa tout le service administratif du Magenmagot, qui était déjà presque vide à cette heure-ci. Elle passa par le hall d'entrée du Département de la Justice Magique, et ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard vers le sapin, puis entra dans le service où travaillait Drago.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de Drago et elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il parut presque étonné de la voir là. Il vit qu'elle transportait deux gros dossiers et se douta qu'elle venait pour le travail qu'il devait faire en commun. Il la laissa entrer et elle posa les dossiers sur son bureau. Le bureau de Drago était un peu plus petit que le sien et un peu plus sombre, mais Hermione le trouvait très chaleureux comme bureau. Elle se sentait toujours bien quand elle y venait.

Drago se rassit à sa chaise de bureau et prit un des dossiers entre les mains. Hermione contourna le bureau et se pencha à côté de Drago pour lui montrer les pages qu'elle avait lu.

\- J'ai trouvé des similitudes entre ce dossier et celui que nous devons faire, expliqua-t-elle.

Elle plissa les yeux pour retrouver les informations et soupira.

\- Tu ne t'éclaires qu'au _lumos_ sérieusement ? s'agaça-t-elle.

\- J'allais partir donc _oui_ j'ai éteint les bougies, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione se sentit bête quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas demandé s'il partait ou s'il avait quelque chose de prévu. Elle était partie du principe que non, ce qui ne faisait aucun sens. Elle se redressa.

\- J'imagine que ça peut attendre demain, souffla-t-elle alors.

\- J'ai du temps, montre-moi, la contredit-il en se repenchant sur le dossier.

Hermione lui fit un sourire puis sortit sa baguette. D'un simple geste toutes les bougies s'allumèrent dans le bureau, dégageant une lumière plus douce et tamisée que le _lumos_. Hermione trouvait que la lumière du _lumos_ était trop blanche, presque comme celle des néons d'hopitaux, alors que la lumière des bougies était plus agréable. Hermione regarda le bureau pendant quelques secondes. Parfois elle trouvait stupide que les sorciers n'aient toujours pas l'électricité comme les moldus. Mais quand elle voyait ce bureau au ton chaleureux, éclairé par la lumière chaude des bougies qui flottaient dans l'air ou étaient disposées sur les meubles, les ombres qui dansaient sur les murs, elle se disait que ça avait quelque chose de plus authentique que l'électricité.

Drago leva son regard vers Hermione, voyant qu'elle avait le sien dans le vide, observant le bureau autour d'elle. Il travaillait souvent le soir dans son bureau, à la lumière des bougies, cependant il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quand Hermione était avec lui dans ce bureau, l'ambiance n'était pas la même. Ils revinrent tous les deux sur terre et Hermione se pencha sur le dossier, pointant du doigt des extraits à Drago.

\- Les périodes supposés d'activité ont commencé à peu près au même moment, sauf que celle de notre dossier a duré plus longtemps que celle des faux filtres d'amour. Ils ont été repérés par les aurors dans les mêmes endroits de Londres et ces deux affaires ne sont pas élucidées.

\- Si les deux ne sont pas élucidées, ça ne nous avance pas Granger.

\- Sauf qu'il y avait des soupçons dans la première qui n'ont pas pu être vérifiés faute de preuve.

Hermione tourna plusieurs pages et montra alors celle où on identifiait de potentiels suspects. Drago lut rapidement les noms et les raisons pour lesquelles ils les soupçonnaient pendant quelques minutes.

\- Parfait, souffla-t-il alors. Je pense que ça pourra nous aider.

Il se leva de sa chaise et partit chercher son manteau. Hermione rangea les dossiers.

\- Laisse les ici, proposa-t-il. On travaillera dessus demain.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester.

\- Ça peut très bien attendre demain, Granger, la coupa-t-il. Rentre, on se voit demain matin.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et Hermione le suivit, sortant de son bureau. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à l'ascenseur où Drago lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau pour récupérer ses affaires et rentra chez elle.

Hermione s'assit sur le canapé de son salon et se déchaussa. Elle regarda pendant quelques secondes sa cheminée éteinte puis décida de finalement l'allumer en un coup de baguette. Elle partit vers sa cuisine, espérant trouver quelque chose à manger, mais à la place elle tomba sur son calendrier de l'avent.

Un parchemin, un sapin, du café et une bougie.

Bougie. Elle songea quelques secondes, puis tenta d'ouvrir la cinquième case mais celle-ci resta verrouillée. Finalement, peut-être que ce calendrier était plus enchanté qu'elle ne le croyait au départ. Elle se dit que ce n'était peut-être qu'une coïncidence le fait que chaque chocolat avait un rapport avec la journée qu'elle passait.

* * *

 _Et bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Tout d'abord, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce mardi :) Mon premier partiel de ce semestre est demain (haha le stress)_

 _En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends avec impatience de lire vos reviews ! :)_  
 _Ça me fait très plaisir que vous appréciez cette fiction, et de voir que de plus en plus de personnes me lisent chaque jour. Vraiment, ça fait chaud au coeur, surtout que je me disais que pour une fiction telle que celle-ci peut-être qu'il y aurait moins de personne intéressée._

 _Merci pour tout et à demain :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Patin à Glace**

 _Vendredi 5 décembre_

Hermione ce matin-là avait décidé de ne pas manger le cinquième chocolat, elle n'avait même pas ouvert la case. Elle décida que cela attendrait le soir-même. Elle était donc partie au boulot et avait rejoint Drago dans son bureau pour reprendre le dossier sur les fausses amulettes de protection. Hermione n'était pas habituée à travailler dans un autre bureau que le sien, mais elle se dit que ce devait être pareil pour Drago et qu'elle se devait de faire des efforts.

Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser au weekend et à noël. Elle avait pour habitude de réussir à se concentrer facilement, mais la période n'aidait pas. Elle se fit violence pendant la journée pour être efficace. La journée passa lentement. Très lentement. Trop même à son goût.

Elle avait échangé quelques mots avec Drago pendant la journée. Lui non plus n'était pas très loquace en ce vendredi. Ils avaient pas mal avancé sur leur dossier, c'était le point positif de cette journée.

Hermione bailla et s'étira sur sa chaise de bureau. Elle regarda l'heure. 18h30. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres et les décorations de noël illuminaient la ville. Hermione se perdit dans la contemplation des rues londoniennes. Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte du bureau. Hermione et Drago sursautèrent d'un même mouvement. Drago autorisa l'entrée de la personne et Harry passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- J'étais allé dans le bureau d'Hermione mais comme il n'y avait personne, je me suis douté que vous seriez ici, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Abrège, marmonna Drago en se massant les tempes.

Harry ouvrit franchement la porte et entra, Ron le suivant. Hermione leurs fit un grand sourire. Ils avaient presque réussi à illuminer sa journée, et elle se dit que leur arrivée marquait peut-être le début du weekend.

\- La patinoire a ouvert à Hyde Park cette semaine, annonça Ron.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage d'Hermione. Elle commença à ranger le dossier, presque inconsciemment, sous le regard étonné de Drago.

\- On compte y aller et peut-être manger quelque chose sur place, proposa Harry. Si ça vous dit…

\- Vous ? s'étonna Drago.

\- Tu es invité, confirma Harry. Blaise aussi, Pansy s'en est chargée.

\- Je ne sais pas si… commença Drago.

Hermione soupira et planta son regard dans celui de Drago.

\- Ne sois pas rabat-joie et viens faire du patin à glace avec nous, ordonna Hermione.

\- Je vais finir par passer _tout_ mon weekend avec vous, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse parce que tu ne sais pas faire du patin à glace, et viens avec nous Drago, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage, en fermant le dossier.

Drago sembla étudier quelques secondes la question puis il finit par fermer à son tour son dossier et se lever de sa chaise de bureau. Harry et Ron sortirent du bureau, alors qu'Hermione et Drago récupéraient leurs affaires respectives. Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent en dehors du Ministère de la Magie et ils marchèrent vers Hyde Park. Ron et Drago parlaient de la saison de Quidditch qui venait de prendre fin et de celle qui venait dès février prochain. Harry et Hermione parlaient eux de l'organisation du bureau des aurors. Harry était le directeur du bureau des aurors depuis peu et il savait que s'il avait besoin de conseils avisés, il pouvait les demander à Hermione.

Ils arrivèrent à Hyde Park et Pansy et Blaise les attendaient à l'entrée. Hermione se tourna vers Harry quand celui-ci vit Pansy. Elle aimait voir son visage s'illuminer, bien que cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils étaient ensemble. Il l'embrassa tendrement alors que les autres se saluaient les uns et autres.

\- Je pensais qu'il y aurait James aussi, marmonna Ron.

\- Il est chez les parents de Pansy pour la journée, répondit Harry.

\- Il sera là demain. Ce serait impensable qu'on vienne chez ta mère sans James, elle ne nous le pardonnerait jamais, rit Pansy.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire aussi, connaissant bien Molly Weasley. Elle considérait Harry comme son fils, par extension James était devenu son petit-fils. Ils arrivèrent à la grande patinoire de Hyde Park qui était entourée de monde. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au chalet de la patinoire où ils louèrent des patins à glace. Hermione récupéra les siens et partit dans le grand chalet où il y avait des bancs pour chausser les patins. Elle posa son sac à main à côté d'elle et commença à enlever ses chaussures. Ron s'installa à côté d'elle et fit de même. Elle voyait au fond du chalet Harry et Pansy qui discutaient, leurs patins déjà aux pieds.

\- Et si tu tombes ? s'inquiéta Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne tomberai pas, répliqua Pansy. Je suis juste enceinte. Je suis encore capable de faire du patin à glace.

\- Comment tu peux être _sûre_ que tu ne vas pas tomber ?

\- Parce que je suis douée, répondit-elle fièrement. Si c'était _toi_ qui était enceinte Harry, bien entendu qu'on aurait du souci à se faire, mais c'est moi. Et je ne vais pas tomber.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard amusé de Pansy. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Potter, rien de mal n'arrivera, souffla-t-elle avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Pansy et Harry commencèrent à partir vers la patinoire, main dans la main. Hermione réussit finalement à enfiler le premier patin à glace. Drago arriva à son tour et s'assit sur le banc face à Ron et Hermione. Il inspecta les patins pendant une demi seconde, l'air suspect.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils les nettoient après chaque client ? demanda-t-il en reniflant.

\- Bien sûr Drago, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago leva son regard vers elle puis le rabaissa vers ses patins.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai n'est-ce-pas ? marmonna-t-il avec un air dégoûté.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire tandis que Ron la suivait. Il se leva du banc et tapota l'épaule de Drago.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois prêt à entendre la vérité, Malefoy, rit-il avant de partir vers la patinoire.

Drago plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, comme s'il y en avait un qui avait osé se rebeller. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau et, après un regard autour de lui, il lança un sortilège informulé de nettoyage sur les patins. Hermione l'observa faire et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il se décida à finalement enfiler ses patins. Hermione se leva du banc et entreprit de partir vers la patinoire.

\- Attends, Granger ! l'interpella Drago qui tentait tant bien que mal de fourrer son pied dans ce _maudit_ patin.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et se stoppa dans son mouvement.

\- Tu as peur de te perdre, Drago? ricana-t-elle.

\- Non c'est juste que… commença-t-il.

Hermione vit que les joues de Drago commençaient à prendre une teinte rosée. Elle l'observa et finit par sourire, ne pouvant pas cacher son hilarité.

\- Malefoy ne me dit pas que…

\- Oui. Voilà oui, admit-il. Je ne sais pas _très bien_ patiner, avoua-t-il en un soupir.

\- Pourquoi être venu ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Drago sembla offusqué en entendant cela. Il finit par lacer son dernier patin et se leva d'un bond.

\- Je te rappelle, Granger, que tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix !

\- Blaise pourrait peut-être t'aider…

\- Blaise ne patinera pas, il n'est pas idiot comme moi. Il est resté au bord de la patinoire pour observer le désastre que je suis sur la glace, marmonna Drago l'air bougon.

Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait dit oui. Mais il se demandait encore plus pourquoi il s'était fourré dans une telle situation. Il aurait pu accepter de venir à la patinoire mais ne pas faire du patin à glace, comme Blaise. Mais non ! Il avait fallu qu'il aille jusqu'au bout se disant que ça irait. Mais il savait que non. Il était debout sur ses patins, sur la terre ferme, et déjà il sentait que l'équilibre le quittait. Hermione lui fit un sourire tendre et lui proposa son bras.

\- Dis-toi que tu es toujours plus courageux que ce pleutre de Blaise, le rassura-t-elle.

Drago haussa un sourcil et renifla.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le courage soit fait pour moi, marmonna-t-il dans son écharpe.

Hermione rit quelque peu et elle commença à partir vers la patinoire, son bras droit entremêlé avec celui de Drago. Elle le trouvait plutôt confiant. Jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un patin sur la glace. Alors qu'Hermione était plutôt stable et avait un comportement assuré, Drago lui avait du mal à lâcher les bords de la patinoire de sa main droite.

Hermione voulut exploser de rire alors qu'ils avançaient sur la patinoire. Drago était toujours accroché au côté de la patinoire, mais il tentait de rester digne. Il se tenait aussi droit qu'il le pouvait, le menton toujours un peu levé comme s'il était à l'aise. Alors que de son bras gauche il s'agrippait autant qu'il le pouvait à Hermione. Cette dernière décida de graver cette image dans son esprit.

Elle vit au loin Harry et Ron pointer du doigt Drago et rire à gorge déployée alors que Pansy donnait une tape sur le bras d'Harry. Elle détourna son attention vers Drago voyant qu'il devenait de plus en plus à l'aise avec la glace. Ça ne lui dérangeait pas plus que ça d'aider Drago à prendre confiance sur la glace.

Peu à peu ils commencèrent à se détacher du côté de la glace pour patiner ensemble, mais sans que Drago ne s'appuie sur les barrières. Ils commençaient à prendre un rythme de croisière, Drago tenant fermement le bras d'Hermione, croisant parfois Harry et Pansy, ou Ron qui s'amusait à faire le pitre en face de Blaise.

\- Tu devrais essayer seul, suggéra Hermione à Drago. Tu as l'air à l'aise maintenant.

\- À l'aise ? s'étonna Drago. Je suis en train de couper la circulation sanguine de ton bras et tu me dis que j'ai l'air à l'aise ? répliqua Drago sarcastiquement.

Hermione pouffa et tourna son visage vers Drago. Elle se demanda une seconde comment ils en étaient venus là. Ennemis à Poudlard, dans deux camps différents lors de la Guerre et maintenant ils patinaient ensemble. Hermione lui fit un sourire chaleureux et s'écarta un de Drago. Il lui tenait toujours l'avant-bras fermement mais il n'était plus agrippé à elle. Ils patinèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

\- Essaie, l'incita Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers elle puis fixa l'avant-bras d'Hermione. Il finit par le lâcher et patina seul. Hermione le suivait et l'encourageait à continuer. Drago voulut prendre un virage mais il tourna trop rapidement un de ses pieds ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba sur les fesses dans un bruit lourd et Hermione se trouva à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard.

Elle tentait de retenir son rire et des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux tant elle se contenait. Elle offrit sa main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever. Pansy arriva à leurs côtés et offrit sa main aussi. Drago les toisa quelques secondes. Hermione s'attendait à une avalanche de colère de sa part mais rien ne vint. Il finit par lâcher un petit rire.

\- Je suis une catastrophe, conclut-il.

Hermione laissa libre court à son rire et l'aida à se relever. Une fois relevé, Drago se dirigea instantanément vers le côté pour se tenir à la barrière. Hermione voulut le rejoindre pour l'aider mais il lui fit un geste de la main lui indiquant qu'elle pouvait le laisser.

\- J'en ai assez eu pour dix ans au moins. Je vais rejoindre Blaise dehors, conclut-il.

Hermione haussa ses épaules et partit finalement avec Pansy pour patiner vers le centre de la patinoire. Drago, se tenant d'une main à la barrière, se fraya un chemin pour sortir de la patinoire. Il enleva ses patins et les donna à un employé qui lui tendit ses chaussures en échange. Drago soupira de joie quand il se releva, ses chaussures au pied. Il se dit qu'il n'appréciait pas assez les simples joies de la vie comme la stabilité sur ses deux pieds.

Il sortit du chalet et trouva rapidement Blaise, accoudé à une barrière qui suivait du regard Pansy et Hermione. Drago se posta à ses côtés, droit comme un I. Blaise tourna son regard vers son meilleur ami. Ils échangèrent un regard. Drago haussa un sourcil et Blaise finit par éclater de rire.

\- J'ai vu tes exploits, Drago, rit Blaise. Toujours aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs.

Drago ronchonna mais finit par rire avec lui.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je me suis aventuré là-dedans, ricana Drago.

Blaise détourna son regard et le posa sur Hermione qui riait de bon cœur avec Harry et Ron. Il soupira. Il regarda à nouveau son meilleur ami qui lui aussi regardait leurs amis sur la glace, mais plus spécialement Hermione. C'était comme si son regard était fixé sur elle et qu'il ne pouvait voir autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée, souffla-t-il alors que Drago lui lançait un regard étonné.

* * *

 _Bonjour bonjour !_

 _Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Comment se passe votre journée ?_

 _On se retrouve pour ce cinquième chapitre et cinquième jour, et je suis vraiment ravie de voir que vous semblez aimer cette fiction :) J'adore l'écrire personnellement, ça vide vraiment la tête après une journée de stress ou un peu pourrie haha. Et c'est assez rapide à écrire aussi comparé à une fiction plus dramatique par exemple._

 _Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre avec leur petite escapade en patin à glace. Il me tarde tellement de vous publier le 6 parce que j'ai vraiment A-D-O-R-É l'écrire. D'ailleurs en parlant du 6, il n'arrivera que demain après-midi parce que demain matin j'ai un partiel (oui encore et c'est pas fini haha)._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée ou journée et vous retrouve demain :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Boule de neige.**

 _Samedi 6 décembre_

Hermione se réveilla le samedi 6 décembre un peu courbaturée, ce qui passa rapidement après une longue douche chaude. Elle prit le temps de se préparer ce matin-là. D'habitude elle n'avait pas le temps lorsqu'elle devait partir pour le Ministère, mais ce matin-là elle avait plus que le temps. Elle n'était attendue qu'à midi au Terrier.

Hermione appréciait son thé dans sa cuisine et son regard se posa, comme tous les matins depuis le premier décembre, sur son calendrier de l'avent. Il était en plein milieu de sa table. Elle tenta tout de même d'ouvrir la case 6, mais c'était comme si celle-ci était bloquée et ne voulait pas s'ouvrir. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle n'avait pas manger le chocolat numéro cinq et essaya d'ouvrir le tiroir numéro cinq. Il s'ouvrit. Hermione vit à l'intérieur un patin à glace miniature en chocolat.

Hermione l'observa, quelques secondes, suspicieuse et finit par le manger. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Pansy de ce calendrier. Il semblait bien plus étrange qu'elle ne l'avait laissé penser. A chaque fois, les chocolats avaient un rapport avec ce qui allait lui arriver dans la journée.

Elle essaya d'ouvrir à nouveau le tiroir numéro 6 qui glissa immédiatement. Elle jeta un œil et vit un chocolat en forme de petite boule bien lisse. C'était du chocolat blanc. Elle le mangea lui aussi.

Peut-être que ce n'était qu'une coïncidence, le fait qu'à chaque fois les chocolats avaient un rapport avec la journée qui suivait. Après tout, les chocolats n'avaient rien de très original. C'était des choses qui avaient un rapport avec noël, de près ou de loin, et elle était en pleine période de noël. Cela faisait sens.

Elle décida de ne plus y penser pour l'instant et d'en parler à Pansy plus tard. Elle s'enveloppa dans son manteau et entra dans l'âtre de sa cheminée pour aller au Terrier. Elle arriverait en avance, mais elle se disait qu'elle pourrait peut-être se révéler utile auprès de Molly.

Molly et Arthur essayaient de faire un gros repas réunissant tout le monde par mois. Hermione savait que la famille Weasley venait tous les dimanches midi manger au Terrier, au complet ou presque, et elle était toujours invitée, malheureusement elle n'avait pas toujours le temps. Molly, en rencontrant Pansy et en voyant que le groupe d'amis s'agrandissait, avait finalement décidé de faire un repas par mois réunissant la famille et ce groupe d'amis, qu'elle considérait comme une seconde famille, voire comme ses propres enfants.

Cela faisait toujours beaucoup de monde à table, mais Molly et Arthur n'étaient heureux que quand leur foyer était rempli de rires, de chamailleries, de discussions, de joie, de personnes. Ils n'étaient heureux qu'en ayant les personnes qu'ils aimaient autour d'eux. Pour eux, organiser ces repas et recevoir autant de monde n'était pas une corvée, c'était un plaisir.

Hermione atterrit dans le salon du Terrier, sortant des flammes vertes. Georges et Ron étaient déjà présents, dressant la table dans le salon sous les "conseils" qui étaient plutôt des ordres de Ginny. Hermione les prit chacun dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cuisine, là où elle savait qu'elle trouverait les hôtes. Quand elle la vit, Molly la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle comme si ça faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Arthur en fit de même. Hermione resta dans la cuisine pour les aider autant qu'elle le pouvait à finir le repas.

Les autres convives arrivèrent au compte-goutte. A midi pile, ce fut Drago qui arriva, puis Blaise le suivit quelques secondes plus tard, et enfin Harry, Pansy et James arrivèrent plus tard car ils avaient pris la voiture, les routes ayant été déneigées. Ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner avec James et la poudre de cheminette était un moyen un peu compliqué avec les enfants. Ils se réunirent tous dans le salon, et en jetant un coup d'œil à ce salon et aux personnes qu'il y avait dedans, Hermione soupira d'aise. Encore quelques années auparavant il aurait été inimaginable de voir une telle scène au Terrier. Un Malefoy, un Zabini et une Parkinson au Terrier. Cela semblait invraisemblable pour quiconque connaissait les rivalités entre les Gryffondor et les Serpentard mais aussi entre les Weasley et les Malefoy.

Mais les choses avaient changé. La guerre avait modifié beaucoup de relations, avait changé quelques états d'esprit et fait éclater de vieilles rancœurs. Puis Harry avait commencé à sortir avec Pansy, alors il semblait normal d'inviter Pansy. Au fil des ans, Blaise et Drago furent ajoutés, naturellement.

Les Weasley avaient beaucoup perdu pendant la guerre. C'est pourquoi Molly était plus qu'accueillante avec les nouveaux arrivants et peu importait qu'ils soient des Malefoy ou des Parkinson ou encore des Zabini.

Ainsi ils passèrent tous à table, James entre ses deux parents babillant joyeusement. Hermione s'assit à côté de Ginny et en profita pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle venait de terminer sa saison de quidditch chez les Harpies de Hollyhead, donc elle allait être plus disponible pour voir ses amis et sa famille. Molly faisait léviter les plats et les posait au centre de la table, laissant les personnes se servir elles-mêmes.

* * *

Hermione s'était installée à la place d'Harry, à côté de Pansy alors qu'ils attendaient le café. Harry était parti coucher James qui s'endormait presque dans son assiette à la fin du repas tant il avait été long. Hermione attendit que les cafés arrivent et vit que la table se vidait peu à peu. Les garçons et Ginny était à l'autre bout de la table faisant des pronostics sur la prochaine saison de quidditch et se remémorant la saison qui venait de terminer, ils écoutaient les dernières missions palpitantes de Ron en tant qu'auror. Molly débarrassait encore la table avec l'aide de son mari, après avoir insisté pour ne pas être aidée par plus de personne.

Hermione faisait tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de café et jetait parfois des petits regards à Pansy. Elle se sentait idiote de parler du calendrier avec elle. Ce n'était qu'un calendrier après tout. Elle se disait qu'elle se montait la tête, qu'elle se posait trop de questions, alors qu'elle ne devrait pas. Ce n'était _qu'un_ simple calendrier.

\- Crache le morceau, Hermione, rit Pansy qui l'observait penser presque à voix haute.

Hermione sursauta, tirée de ses pensées.

\- Je voulais te parler du calendrier, souffla Hermione doucement de peur que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

Elle se sentait suffisamment bête comme ça, il ne s'agirait pas quelqu'un de plus ne l'entende.

\- Étrangement, j'ai l'impression que chaque chocolat a un rapport avec la journée que je passe, expliqua-t-elle en chuchotant. Ce n'est peut-être qu'une coïncidence mais ça me semble … trop gros pour que ça en soit une, non ?

Hermione vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Pansy. Elle savait. Elle savait que Pansy savait. Quelque chose se tramait avec ce calendrier et Hermione se doutait que Pansy n'allait pas lui expliquer de but en blanc ce que c'était. Mais au moins, Hermione n'était pas folle. Il se passait quelque chose.

\- J'étais étonnée que tu ne viennes pas m'en parler plus tôt, rit Pansy. Ce n'est pas ton genre de rester dans l'ignorance.

\- Pourquoi ? Comment ? Comment ça se fait que ça ait un rapport avec ma journée ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Hermione, c'est un calendrier de l'avent enchanté. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que tu te poses plus de question que cela. Laisse-toi porter, sourit Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de me laisser porter, Pansy, et tu le sais très bien, contredit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ?

Pansy but une longue gorgée de café, déglutit et sourit doucement à Hermione. Elle lui prit la main et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes à lâcher prise, Hermione, ordonna Pansy. Personne ne te fait de mal, alors laisse couler et attend. Tu auras ta réponse bien assez tôt.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Pansy finit par rire. Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de laisser couler et d'attendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui révéler le but de ce calendrier sous peine de tout faire échouer. Hermione quant à elle s'était assurée de deux choses. D'une part, elle n'était pas folle, et d'autre part, ce calendrier avait un but et était enchanté.

Hermione entendit Molly appeler Drago dans la cuisine. Ce dernier se leva instantanément et vint à elle. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que la curiosité d'Hermione soit piquée. Pansy, elle, montait à l'étage voir si Harry arrivait à coucher James sans problème et les autres étaient bien trop engagés dans leur discussion pour faire attention à ce qui se passait autour. Hermione ramassa plusieurs tasses de café et les mit sur le plateau sur lequel Molly les avait portées dans un premier temps. Elle se dirigea à pas de loup vers la cuisine, tout en ayant l'air aussi naturel que possible.

En arrivant, elle vit Drago avec une grande boite dans les mains, sous l'œil ému de Molly. Hermione posa discrètement le plateau sur un des meubles de la cuisine, faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait plus loin, dos à Molly et Drago.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu le soir du réveillon, Drago, mais je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être le passer ici avec nous tous, proposait Molly.

Drago l'écoutait, figé, la boîte toujours fermée entre les mains.

\- Ce n'est qu'une invitation, je me disais qu'avec ta mère en France peut-être… Je comprendrais que tu le passes avec… continua-t-elle en ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Drago.

\- Ce serait avec plaisir, vraiment, répondit finalement Drago, revenant sur terre. Merci.

Molly lui fit un sourire chaleureux et son regard se baissa vers la boîte qu'elle venait de donner à Drago. Drago suivit son regard et baissa à son tour les yeux vers la boîte. Hermione se tourna et regarda la scène de là où elle était, en silence, ne voulant surtout pas les interrompre avec sa présence.

\- C'est un peu tôt pour les cadeaux, Mme Weasley, rit-il.

\- Celui-ci, il est nécessaire de l'avoir avant le réveillon, répondit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Il faut qu'on soit tous assortis à Noël.

Drago ouvrit la boîte et voyant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, il leva des yeux ronds vers Molly. Il n'était pas très à l'aise avec les démonstrations affectives d'ordinaire et Molly le savait ou du moins elle s'en doutait. Il posa la boîte sur la table de la cuisine, remarquant finalement qu'Hermione était restée. Il en sortit un pull vert foncé, tricoté par Molly, avec une lettre D, d'un vert un peu plus clair, au milieu.

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, souffla Molly.

\- Merci, répondit franchement Drago. Sincèrement.

Il aurait voulu le mettre directement, tant il était fier d'avoir reçu ce pull. S'il avait été plus démonstratif, il aurait pris Molly dans ses bras, peut-être qu'il lui aurait pleuré sur l'épaule, qui sait ? Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela. Il resta simplement dans la cuisine, le pull dans ses bras et les yeux fixés dessus. Molly finit par quitter la cuisine et Hermione se rapprocha de Drago, le voyant toujours comme figé.

\- Tu penses t'en remettre ? rit Hermione coupant Drago dans ses pensées.

Drago leva son regard vers elle et plia son pull. Il le mit dans la boîte et la referma. Il toussota. Hermione lui fit un sourire.

\- C'est quelque chose la première fois qu'on le reçoit, n'est-ce-pas ? souffla Hermione.

\- Je ne pensais pas que… commença Drago pour finalement ne pas finir sa phrase.

\- Que tu allais réagir comme cela ? tenta Hermione.

\- Non. L'avoir, tout simplement. Je ne pensais pas que Mme Weasley me l'offrirait un jour, après tout je ne suis qu'un… Malefoy. Et les Weasley n'apprécient pas vraiment les gens de ma famille.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Apparemment, pour elle, tu es plus qu'un Malefoy. Tu es aussi Drago, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire chaleureux.

Drago lui rendit son sourire. Il s'était senti très seul après la guerre. Son père avait été enfermé à Azkaban et sa mère était partie en France. Il avait eu l'impression de perdre sa famille et finalement, en ce jour-là, il avait le sentiment qu'il en avait retrouvé une.

* * *

James se leva de sa sieste, plus en forme que jamais. Il supplia pendant de longues minutes son père d'aller dehors pour profiter de la neige. Harry finit par céder face à ses yeux de chien battu, il aurait juré que Sirius lui avait appris comment les faire. Ils sortirent tous les deux dehors après avoir passé un bon moment à couvrir James de vêtements chauds.

L'enfant s'était agenouillé dans la neige prenant la neige entre ses mains et la lançant, la faisant voler autour de lui. Harry l'observait avec des yeux attendris et finalement les invités décidèrent de les rejoindre dehors. Ginny commença à faire une grosse boule de neige pour faire un bonhomme de neige, alors qu'Hermione cherchait des branches pour faire les bras du bonhomme de neige.

Pansy les observait du salon, au coin de la cheminée, avec Molly à ses côtés. Elle se demandait parfois ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter une famille pareille, parce qu'elle considérait ses amis et la famille Weasley aussi comme sa famille. James jouait à côté du bonhomme de neige. Il essayait de faire une aussi grosse boule de neige comme celle qu'avait fait Ginny en faisant rouler une petite boule sur le sol couvert de neige pour l'agrandir. Il obtint une petite boule qu'il garda dans ses petites mains. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Ron était juste à côté de lui ajoutant des cailloux pour faire les yeux du bonhomme de neige. James jeta la boule sur les jambes de Ron.

Ce dernier se tourna et la première personne qu'il vit fut Blaise qui discutait avec Hermione. Ron se baissa et attrapa un bon morceau de neige qu'il forma en boule. Il recula son bras derrière sa tête, prêt à lancer, visa et lança la boule de neige sur l'épaule de Blaise.

Ce dernier recula quand il reçut la boule de neige, regarda d'un air faussement furieux Ron et prépara une boule de neige. C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de boules de neige commença. James riant et supportant son père, Pansy riant de voir des adultes se battre avec des boules de neige comme s'ils avaient 8 ans, Molly ayant l'impression de voir à nouveau devant ses yeux des souvenirs de ses enfants plus jeunes s'amusant dans la neige.

La bataille se termina quand tout le monde fut gelé jusqu'aux os et trempé. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon, en quelques sorts ils furent secs et s'installèrent vers l'âtre de la cheminée pour se réchauffer. Finalement les enfants ne grandissaient jamais réellement.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Finalement j'ai pu vous le poster ce matin (on est bon on est bon haha)_

 _Je ne vous raconte même pas comment j'ai aimé écrire ce chapitre ! Bien entendu j'aime écrire tous les chapitres de mes fictions, sinon je ne les écrirais pas, mais celui-ci il me tardait de le faire. Vraiment. Juste pour le passage dans lequel Molly donne le pull à Drago. Voilà voilà. On est sur une personne avec un coeur d'artichaut haha_

 _J'espère que vous l'avez aimé autant que moi (ou au moins un petit peu haha)._

 _J'espère que votre journée s'est bien passée et que tout va bien pour vous ! :)_

 _À demain !_


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 7 : Étoile._

 _Dimanche 7 décembre_

Se laisser porter. Se laisser porter. Hermione se répétait cela sans cesse, alors qu'elle se retrouvait face à son calendrier de l'avent. Maintenant elle était sûre qu'il y avait bien quelque chose de _bizarre_ avec ce calendrier. Pansy l'aurait repris et aurait dit « enchanté ». Hermione, elle, pensait bel et bien bizarre. Elle ouvrit le septième tiroir et prit le chocolat qui était en forme d'étoile. Elle le mangea.

Quel était le but de ce calendrier ? Pourquoi Pansy lui avait-elle donné à elle ? Un calendrier qui lui apporterait bien plus que du chocolat. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait eu _que_ du chocolat et rien n'avait particulièrement changé dans sa vie. Ses journées étaient plus ou moins ordinaires. Hermione jeta un second coup d'œil à ce calendrier. 24 cases. D'ordinaire, il y avait un chocolat plus beau ou plus gros dans la dernière case, alors Hermione se dit que peut-être elle aurait quelque chose de plus dans cette dernière case.

Hermione passa le reste de sa matinée à lire un roman historique dans son salon, le feu crépitant dans sa cheminée. Elle s'était enroulée dans sa couverture duveteuse et avait décidé qu'elle ne bougerait pas jusqu'à ce que vienne l'après-midi.

* * *

Drago se posta devant son armoire et chercha une tenue à mettre. Autant il trouvait que ses goûts vestimentaires étaient sûrs, autant parfois, il trouvait que sa garde-robe était un peu fade. Du noir. Du gris. Du vert foncé. Du bleu foncé. Du blanc. C'était un peu répétitif. Son regard se posa sur le pull que lui avait offert Molly Weasley la veille, qu'il avait mis sur un cintre. Un sourire presque tendre apparut sur son visage, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il sortit finalement une chemise et un pull en laine avec un pantalon. Ça ferait l'affaire pour la journée.

Il s'habilla rapidement et passa plusieurs minutes à arranger ses cheveux dans sa salle de bain. Il ne les plaquait pas autant qu'auparavant, mais il aimait les mettre vers l'arrière. Il devait passer la journée chez les Potter. Il faisait comme s'il n'appréciait pas voir les anciens Gryffondor autant, mais finalement il s'y était fait. Et même il aimait ça.

Pendant des années ses noëls avaient été très différents. Sa famille appréciait noël, mais ce n'était pas des _fanatiques_ de noël. De plus, il avait une famille –proche- très restreinte puisque généralement ce n'était que sa mère, son père et son grand-père paternel avant qu'il ne meurt de la dragoncelle. Les noëls étaient très différents et l'ambiance n'était pas la même.

Arrivé à Poudlard les choses s'étaient mises à changer puisque le château était décoré dès le premier décembre, ce qui n'était pas le cas au Manoir Malefoy, les fantômes chantaient des chants de noël, et la frénésie se faisait ressentir. Finalement en quittant Poudlard, pendant la guerre et même quelques années après, il ne fêta plus noël. Son père était à Azkaban, sa mère était en France et ne reviendrait pour rien au monde en Angleterre et s'il n'allait pas en France pour diverses raisons il passait le noël seul.

Quand Pansy et Harry organisèrent leur grand premier noël chez eux, avec tous leurs amis respectifs (qui s'étaient déjà rencontrés) ainsi que la famille Weasley au grand complet, Drago découvrit une autre forme de réveillon de noël : le noël familial, le noël chaleureux.

Petit à petit, les deux bandes d'amis ne formèrent qu'un seul et même groupe. Ce qui fut aidé par tous les diners, soirées et autres après-midis qu'organisaient Pansy et Harry, mais aussi par le fait que nombre d'entre eux travaillaient au même département du Ministère ou au Ministère. Drago fut donc emporté par les traditions de noël de ses amis mais aussi par la frénésie et l'amour qu'ils portaient pour noël.

C'est pourquoi en décembre il savait qu'il passerait, chaque année, le plus clair de son temps avec ce groupe d'amis. Car noël, pour la plupart d'entre eux, ce n'était pas que le réveillon et le 25, c'était tout le mois de décembre.

* * *

Hermione transplana de chez elle vers Godric's Hollow. Ce qu'elle appréciait dans ce village, est que, puisqu'il était entièrement sorcier comme Pré-au-Lard, elle pouvait transplaner librement pour y aller. Elle se matérialisa devant la grille de la maison d'Harry et Pansy. Elle ouvrit la grille et traversa le petit jardin face à la maison. Elle entendit le craquement d'un autre transplanage quand elle arriva au perron de ladite maison. Elle se tourna et vit Drago la rejoindre en grandes enjambées.

Il portait un élégant long manteau noir de laine. Hermione l'observa arriver. Elle avait toujours trouvé qu'il avait une démarche élégante et fluide. C'était comme si l'espace, le chemin qu'il prenait, lui appartenait. Hermione avait souvent remarqué qu'il était difficile de l'ignorer quand il entrait dans une pièce. Pas seulement pour elle, mais pour les autres aussi. On ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il avait _ce_ genre de présence-là. La présence qui s'impose. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Hermione lui sourit et le salua.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que tu portes un pull de noël, dit Drago avec un rictus sarcastique au coin des lèvres.

\- Il est trop tôt pour les pulls de noël, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Elle se tourna vers la porte d'entrée pour toquer et signifier leur arrivée à Harry et Pansy. Elle toqua. Drago avait toujours son regard fixé sur Hermione. Il l'observait sous toutes ses coutures, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Il s'était _vraiment_ attendu à un pull de noël.

\- Sympa ta robe, Granger, souffla-t-il proche de l'oreille d'Hermione.

Hermione se sentit rougir et remercia intérieurement quand la porte s'ouvrit et que Harry les accueillit avec un sourire franc sur le visage. Hermione s'engouffra dans la maison, espérant éviter le regard de Drago. Pourquoi rougissait-elle ? Ce n'était qu'un compliment. Elle se dirigea d'elle-même vers le salon, Harry et Drago la suivant. Elle salua alors Pansy, Ginny et Ron qui étaient dans la pièce.

Pansy partit de la pièce pour voir si James était réveillé de sa pièce alors qu'Hermione observait Ron sous toutes les coutures. Elle avait vu qu'il avait une cicatrice sur l'arcade et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

\- Hermione, ce n'était qu'un mauvais sort, rien de bien méchant, la rassurait Ron.

\- Tu as quand même une cicatrice, rétorqua Hermione en s'approchant de son visage pour la regarder.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais la laissa faire. Elle lui lança un regard contrarié et souffla.

\- Vous avez des métiers bien trop dangereux toi et Harry. Vous ne pouviez pas choisir autre chose, surtout après la guerre que nous avons eu ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- C'est ce que je me tue à dire à Harry, intervint Pansy en entrant dans la pièce avec James dans les bras.

L'attention du groupe de personnes fut détournée vers le nouvel arrivant qui se frottait les yeux, étant qu'à moitié réveillé. Hermione ne ressentait pas l'envie d'avoir des enfants. Elle ne se sentait pas prête, elle n'avait pas rencontré l'homme avec qui elle pourrait en faire, elle n'avait pas non plus envie d'en avoir un seul, et elle n'avait pas envie d'en avoir tout simplement. Pour l'instant. Elle se laissait toujours la porte ouverte au changement d'avis, parce qu'après tout on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce que l'avenir réservait.

Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle n'aimait pas les enfants, loin de là. Depuis que James était né, elle s'était trouvée une passion pour les livres sur l'éducation des enfants mais aussi pour les enfants dans leur globalité. Elle les trouvait fascinant parce qu'ils ne voyaient pas le monde comme les adultes, parce qu'ils n'appréhendaient pas les choses de la même manière et elle adorait passer du temps avec James.

Pansy laissa James dans les bras de Ron et partit chercher les cartons de décoration avec Harry dans leur grenier. Blaise et Luna arrivèrent entre temps et Ginny les fit entrer dans la maison. Hermione doutait parfois que c'était _réellement_ une maison. Elle aurait plutôt dit que c'était un petit manoir. Les espaces étaient grands et il y avait cinq chambres qui n'étaient pas toutes utilisées comme des chambres par le couple. Le jardin était immense et toujours bien entretenu. Hermione savait que c'était du fait de Pansy et non d'Harry. Pansy vouait une fascination pour les fleurs et le jardinage, sur ce point elle se rapprochait de Neville et Luna. Harry, lui, préférait plutôt la cuisine. Il s'était découvert un réel talent dans ce domaine, ce qui arrangeait plutôt Pansy qui cuisinait plutôt bien mais n'aimait pas franchement cela.

Finalement, Hermione trouvait que le couple était plutôt équilibré. Et au fond, elle les enviait. Elle se disait que, parmi tous ses amis de Poudlard, Harry était celui qui méritait de trouver le bonheur et c'était ce qu'il avait réussi à faire. Mais elle l'enviait tellement d'avoir trouvé une personne qui le complétait aussi bien, mais aussi qui le challengeait, le faisait se remettre en question, le poussait dans ses retranchements, le rassurait, surtout, l'aimait et le réconfortait. Harry et Pansy était un couple improbable selon Hermione, mais une fois qu'elle les avait vu ensemble la première fois, elle comprit. C'était évident.

* * *

Hermione était assise par terre, les jambes sur le côté, avec les autres. Luna montrait les décorations qu'elle avait faite elles-mêmes à James qui semblait les adorer, mais aussi à Ginny qui était impressionnée par les talents de Luna. Hermione fouillait dans les cartons pour voir les décorations qu'ils avaient, tandis que Blaise et Drago tentaient de trouver la place _parfaite_ pour ce sapin naturel dans le salon. La pièce était pleine de rires, mais surtout de disputes, même si elles n'étaient pas sérieuses.

\- Je pense que cette année, je devrais choisir le thème du sapin, proposa Pansy.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que tu as contre mon sapin rouge et or, répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est très… commença Pansy en cherchant les mots adéquates. Gryffondor, conclut-elle ne trouvant pas lesdits mots adéquates.

\- Ce n'est pas _Gryffondor_ ce sont les couleurs de noël, rétorqua Harry. Il ne faut pas _toujours_ y voir une guerre de maisons.

Pansy le scruta pendant quelques secondes d'un air impassible. Elle soupira.

\- Que dis-tu d'un sapin or et blanc ? proposa-t-elle.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Pansy intervint avant.

\- Chéri, ce n'est pas _réellement_ une question. Je tente de faire des efforts-là, articula-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- C'est parfait, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

\- Ça ira très bien avec les décorations en bois de Luna en plus, bien mieux que du _rouge_ et or, marmonna Pansy pour elle-même.

Harry rit dans son coin alors que Pansy se levait du canapé pour annoncer le thème à Hermione qui cherchait les décorations. Dans un autre coin de la pièce, un grand sapin, touchant presque le plafond, lévitait dans le salon.

\- Je pense que dans ce coin-là, ce sera bien mieux, Drago. Ça me semble _évident_ , expliqua Blaise en roulant les yeux.

\- Blaise. Tu ne vas pas mettre un sapin de noël dans le coin sombre d'une pièce. Il mérite une bien meilleure place, le contredit Drago maintenant fermement sa baguette dans la main.

Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira bruyamment.

\- Tu ne vas pas le mettre en plein milieu du salon, tout de même ? s'emporta Blaise. Je comprends qu'il faut le voir, mais dans ce coin on le verra très bien et il ne prendra pas _toute_ la place.

Drago se tendit et regarda autour de lui pour analyser la pièce. Il montra d'un mouvement de tête un autre coin de la pièce.

\- Celui-ci alors, trancha-t-il. À côté de la baie vitrée qui mène au jardin. Orienté plein sud, lumineux toute la journée et avec le jardin et la neige en fond pour le complimenter.

Blaise sembla réfléchir quelques secondes à la proposition, alors qu'il savait très bien que Drago avait raison. Il avait _toujours_ raison. Il abdiqua et suivit le sapin qui lévitait, faisant attention à ce qu'il ne heurte personne ou un quelconque objet. Ils traversèrent le salon et Drago le posa dans ledit coin, sous le regard satisfait de Pansy.

La troupe commença à accrocher des décorations sur le sapin, aidant James en le soulevant pour qu'il puisse en accrocher aussi. Qu'importe les désaccords qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les personnes présentes, c'était James qui avait le dernier mot, ce qui était redoutable pour empêcher les bouderies de certaines personnes. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes, le sapin fut –presque- fini et ils l'observèrent tous d'un œil ravi.

\- Il faut accrocher l'étoile, rappela Pansy qui la tenait dans ses mains.

Elle la donna à James et Harry le souleva pour qu'il atteigne le sommet du sapin. Avant de l'accrocher il lança un regard à sa mère qui lui fit un sourire.

\- N'oublie pas de faire un vœu, souffla-t-elle.

James ferma les yeux pour réflichir à son voeu, puis accrocha l'étoile en haut du sapin sous les applaudissements des autres.

* * *

Hermione rentra en fin d'après-midi chez elle. Elle apparut au milieu de son salon et remarqua une anomalie. Elle, qui était si perfectionniste et organisée, n'aurait pas dû oublier une chose aussi essentielle. L'étoile en haut du sapin. Elle chercha dans son bureau les décorations qu'elle avait et trouva les étoiles qu'elle avait. Elle en prit une et revint dans son salon, près de son sapin qui était prêt depuis des semaines.

Elle leva le bras pour l'accrocher et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un vœu. Elle chercha à savoir ce dont elle avait besoin. Hermione avait tout. Une famille aimante, des amis fantastiques, un boulot dans lequel elle s'épanouissait, un super appartement, un confort de vie. Puis elle réalisa. Si, il lui manquait bien quelque chose.

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Perso après ces deux jours intensifs de partiels (et j'en ai encore pendant deux semaines, la joie) j'étais morte et mon lit est devenu mon meilleur ami haha._

 _Et voici ce chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu, comme toujours. Et il me tarde de lire vos réactions ^^_

 _À demain !_


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 8 : Père Noël_

 _Lundi 8 décembre_

Hermione faillit partir sans manger son chocolat du calendrier de l'avent. Elle ouvrit le huitième tiroir rapidement et prit le chocolat entre ses mains. Un père noël. Elle soupira de contentement. Rien qu'en marchant dans la rue elle croisait au moins cinq pères noël différents. Enfin, un chocolat qui n'aurait pas un rapport _direct_ avec ses journées. Peut-être que finalement elle s'était fait des idées et que ce calendrier ne lui apporterait que de très bons chocolats.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle mangeait ces chocolats. Elle avait pensé qu'elle aurait déjà percé le mystère de ce calendrier, s'il y en avait un. Mais à la place, elle essayait de laisser venir les choses à elle. Après tout ce n'était qu'un calendrier de l'avent offert par une de ses amis.

Elle arriva au Ministère quelques minutes plus tard, car elle avait décidé de prendre la poudre de cheminette. Ses pas la menèrent directement vers le bureau de Drago. Ils devaient, en théorie, encore travailler ensemble pour la journée sur leur dossier. Elle remarqua qu'il n'était pas encore arrivé et décida de prendre son mal en patience, observant l'espace autour d'elle.

Les employés du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection arrivaient petit à petit. Puis finalement, elle remarqua Drago qui entrait dans le service. Elle croisa son regard et tapota sur sa montre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était en retard. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et arriva à sa hauteur en quelques enjambées.

\- Il est très précisément 9h, Granger, je ne suis pas en retard, l'informa-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait son bureau d'un tour de baguette.

Hermione vérifia à nouveau l'heure. En effet il était 9h pile. Mais d'habitude il arrivait toujours un peu avance, comme elle, pour éviter la frénésie dans l'atrium et l'ascenseur. Alors _techniquement_ , elle considérait qu'il était en retard. Elle accrocha son manteau et s'installa dans la chaise qui lui était attribuée. Elle tenta de regarder par la fenêtre qui était derrière Drago. Elle soupira. Elle donnait sur l'atrium. Drago leva ses yeux en entendant son soupir.

\- Ta fenêtre ne donne pas sur la rue, observa Hermione.

Drago leva un sourcil et sortit les dossiers.

\- Je préfère voir l'atrium plutôt que les rues londoniennes remplies de Pères Noël, si tu veux mon avis, répondit Drago d'un ton las.

Hermione tiqua. Elle fit glisser un des dossiers vers elle et l'ouvrit là où elle s'était arrêtée.

\- Tu n'aimes pas les Pères Noël ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourtant ce n'est pas qu'une tradition moldue.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que quelque chose est moldu, que je ne l'aime pas, contrattaqua Drago.

Hermione resta muette. C'est vrai que c'était idiot qu'elle présume qu'il n'aimerait pas quelque chose car il pensait que c'était moldu. Il avait changé depuis Poudlard. Hermione trouvait simplement dommage qu'il eut fallu une guerre pour faire changer certaines mentalités. Drago était l'exemple parfait de la personne qui avait des préjugés avant la guerre et qui avait revu sa manière de penser. Il avait été tant choqué par les faits et les violences de la guerre qu'il n'aurait pas pu ne pas changer d'avis sur les préjugés qu'il avait sur le sang des personnes. Après avoir vu des personnes se faire tuer, se faire torturer, violer et massacrer parce qu'elles étaient des moldus ou d'origine moldue, comment continuer à penser que les préjugés qu'on lui avait inculqués étaient toujours valables ?

\- Je trouve simplement ridicule la tradition autour des Pères Noël dans le monde moldu.

Hermione haussa un sourcil de surprise.

\- Et en quoi est-ce ridicule ? se vexa-t-elle, parce que, oui, elle prenait cela très à cœur.

Drago soupira et leva les yeux de son dossier. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, parfaitement coiffés.

\- Premièrement je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous mentez aux enfants en leurs faisant croire que le père noël est plus qu'une légende. Deuxièmement, pourquoi tant de Père Noël dans les rues, les magasins et les affiches publicitaires ? Il n'est qu'une figure de noël, pas besoin d'en faire une religion. Et enfin, et je trouve que c'est le pire avec _ces_ Pères Noël, pourquoi sont-ils rouges ? Le Père Noël, traditionnellement, est vert ! s'offusqua-t-il.

Hermione rit en entendant sa dernière raison. Elle n'avait jamais réellement remarqué que les différences étaient si importantes entre le Père Noël moldu et le Père Noël du monde sorcier.

\- Il n'y a pas la même manière d'aborder noël entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier, Drago, et c'est lié à une seule chose : il y a de la magie tous les jours dans le monde sorcier mais pas dans le monde des moldus. Alors noël, pour eux, c'est l'occasion d'ajouter de la magie et de la féérie dans leur quotidien, expliqua Hermione doucement. On « ment » aux enfants pour leur faire croire à un peu de magie, en leurs disant que c'est un vieil homme légendaire qui vient leurs distribuer des cadeaux la nuit de noël. Le Père Noël est finalement la figure qui condense toute cette magie, qui la représente le mieux. C'est pour cela qu'il est si populaire.

Drago plissa les yeux, écoutant attentivement Hermione, hochant la tête de temps en temps.

\- Dans le monde sorcier, il n'est qu'une figure parmi tant d'autre et vous n'avez pas besoin de faire croire aux enfants cette légende selon laquelle il distribue les cadeaux, parce que les enfants de famille sorcière vivent déjà dans la magie. Enfin, je pense, conclut Hermione.

\- Ça me semble être une explication plausible, accorda Drago. J'oublie souvent que le monde moldu est bien différent du nôtre sur de nombreux points. Ça doit être triste de ne pas avoir de magie tous les jours autour de soi, souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même.

\- On ne peut manquer ce dont on ignore l'existence, répondit Hermione avec un petit rire.

Drago baissa ses yeux vers son dossier, se disant qu'il fallait _vraiment_ qu'ils s'y mettent. Puis, il sursauta se rappelant d'une chose.

\- Pourquoi est-il rouge ? demanda-t-il piqué par sa curiosité. Il est _vert_ normalement.

\- Coca-Cola, lâcha Hermione.

Drago pencha un peu la tête vers la droite et fixa Hermione. Coca-Cola.

\- L'entreprise qui fait des boissons ? s'étonna Drago. Comment ont-ils fait pour rendre le Père noël rouge ?

\- Ils ont fait des pubs de noël avec un le Père noël en rouge. La compagnie est tellement populaire et mondiale que cette image du Père noël rouge a supplanté le Père noël traditionnel qui est vert.

\- Je suis sûr que c'est un Gryffondor qui a monté cette entreprise, marmonna Drago dans sa barbe inexistante.

Hermione rit franchement et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il se dit alors qu'il adorait l'embêter et la taquiner mais qu'il aimait peut-être encore plus la faire rire. Elle avait un rire cristallin. Et plus que cela, elle avait un rire communicatif. Drago ne pouvait pas ne pas sourire quand elle riait face à lui, même si c'était à ses dépens.

Ils commencèrent à travailler et un dossier à traiter en urgence fut apporté à Drago en fin de matinée. Hermione rentra donc dans son propre bureau et décida d'avancer sur le dossier seule. Elle avait d'autres affaires qui l'attendaient, mais elle n'était pas _si_ urgente que cela. Pour l'instant sa priorité était le dossier avec Drago et d'ailleurs sa cheffe de service lui avait bien confirmé cela.

Hermione avança plutôt bien pendant la journée. Elle n'était même pas allée manger le midi, tant elle était absorbée par ce dossier. Elle fut étonnée en se rendant compte qu'elle était même plus efficace quand elle travaillait seule que quand elle travaillait dans la même pièce que Drago. Pourtant travailler dans le même espace que d'autres personnes n'avait pas pour habitude de la déranger. Hermione mit ça sur le compte du mois de Décembre. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer dès qu'il y avait la moindre distraction dans son environnement à cette période de l'année. Et Drago était une distraction.

Le soir, elle rentra à pied chez elle, décidant de profiter des illuminations dans les rues londoniennes. Elle sourit en voyant dans un boulevard plusieurs Pères noël sur son passage faisant la publicité pour des magasins et interpellant les gens dans la rue. Drago serait furax d'en voir autant. Puis, elle en vit un faux dans une vitrine d'un antiquaire et s'arrêta net. C'était un Père noël authentique. Il était vert. Elle sourit et le ne le lâcha pas des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle se dit que Drago l'aurait adoré, s'il avait été là avec elle.

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Je vous retrouve en ce samedi avec le 8ième chaptire ! Je suis contente pour l'instant je tiens mes délais (on touche du bois pour que ça continue ainsi haha)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est un peu plus court que les autres mais le prochain sera plus long !_

 _À demain tout le monde et merci de continuer à me suivre !_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Note de musique.**

 _Mardi 9 décembre_

Hermione tapotait sur la table de son salon, les yeux rivés sur le calendrier de l'avent. Neuvième case. Neuvième jour. Jusqu'ici chacun des chocolats avait un rapport avec ses journées. Elle se demandait comment c'était possible, même si plus rien ne devait potentiellement l'étonner avec la magie. Elle se demandait aussi quelle était l'utilité de ce calendrier. Pourquoi ces chocolats avaient-ils un rapport avec ses journées ? Pansy lui avait dit de laisser les choses faire et Hermione tentait tant bien que mal de justement laisser faire les choses mais comment ne pas se poser de questions.

Elle ouvrit la neuvième case. Se laisser porter. Laisser faire. Elle trouva dedans une note de musique. Elle la sortit et respira profondément. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle réfléchisse, qu'elle pense à ce qui pouvait lui arriver dans la journée. Non. Il fallait laisser les choses faire. Elle le mangea. Ne pas penser. Ne pas analyser les choses. Il fallait qu'elle fasse confiance à Pansy.

Elle partit de son appartement et atterrit dans l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Hermione ne passerait pas sa journée avec Drago, comme depuis le début du mois. Il n'avait pas fini l'affaire qu'on lui avait donnée la veille et il pensait avoir besoin d'un jour de plus. La journée s'annonçait longue. Au moins, en travaillant avec Drago, elle avait de la compagnie. Ils parlaient, ils riaient ensemble ou se chamaillaient.

* * *

Drago s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur du Ministère. Il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il arrête de venir à pied au Ministère. Entre les Pères noël et les musiques de noël qui raisonnaient dans les rues, c'était devenu insupportable. Il aimait cette période bien entendu, mais pas le fait d'avoir des chansons de noël qui tournaient dans sa tête pour la journée.

Et c'était ce qui lui arrivait.

 _All I want for Christmas_ de Mariah Carey tournait et retournait dans sa tête alors qu'il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il l'ouvrit et s'installa. Il sortit son nouveau dossier. Il _fallait_ qu'il le finisse aujourd'hui pour pouvoir retourner sur celui qu'il avait à faire avec Hermione. Non pas qu'il était pressé de retourner sur ce dossier qui était un vrai casse-tête mais il était pressé de le terminer. Vraiment ? Drago soupira intérieurement. Il n'était pas _vraiment_ pressé de le terminer non plus.

Il se replongea dans son affaire, _All I want for Christmas_ jouant toujours dans sa tête et il jurait qu'il aurait pu se frapper la tête contre son bureau si ça avait pu la faire taire. Il se retrouva à la fredonner inconsciemment, continuant à travailler.

* * *

Drago sortit de son bureau pour acheter quelque chose à manger pour le déjeuner. C'était comme une bouffée d'air frais de sortir de là. Il arriva à la cafétéria du Département de la Justice magique et ce fut comme si son regard était aimanté à celui d'Hermione. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une seconde. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Elle était déjà attablée à une table haute.

Il prit le sandwich que lui tendait le serveur et ses pas le menèrent vers Hermione. Elle écarta ses affaires pour qu'il puisse s'installer. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un temps, et rien ne semblait étrange à cela.

\- Ça fait bizarre de ne pas travailler ensemble aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas ? constata Hermione coupant les pensées de Drago.

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Ils n'avaient pas _tant_ travaillé ensemble, se dit-il. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait être ne désaccord avec elle. Cela faisait bizarre.

\- C'est vrai, affirma-t-il.

\- Comment se passe ta journée ? s'intéressa Hermione.

Drago soupira et haussa ses épaules.

\- J'ai une chanson dans la tête et c'est insupportable, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit le rire d'Hermione et fit mine de bouder.

\- Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te moquer, s'offusqua-t-il.

\- Excuse-moi Drago, je ne connais pas le sort pour enlever une chanson de la tête, répondit Hermione avec sarcasme.

Drago détourna son regard, mais un sourire en coin trahissait son amusement. Hermione jeta ses déchets et revint à sa place. Elle observa Drago quelques secondes.

\- Quelle est la musique ?

\- _All I want for Christmas_ , lâcha Drago en un soupir.

\- Noël est une période merveilleuse, ricana Hermione.

\- Cette chanson est une torture, geint Drago en se massant les tempes. Elle est coincée dans ma tête depuis des heures et des heures.

\- Le seul remède que je connaisse est de la chanter à voix haute une bonne fois pour toute, l'informa Hermione avec un sourire moqueur. Si tu veux nous donner un concert, Malefoy, c'est ton moment.

Drago la fusilla du regard et se leva d'un bond.

\- Je préfère encore souffrir que la chanter à voix haute, répliqua-t-il en levant le menton.

Il partit alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire doucement. Elle avait l'image en tête : Drago chantant du Mariah Carey dans la cafétéria du Département de la Justice magique. Elle retourna dans son bureau le cœur plus léger et l'air plus amusé.

* * *

Drago entra dans son bureau et fit claquer la porte. Ce n'était pas sa journée. Il se rassit à son bureau et toisa d'un regard mauvais son dossier. Il voulait en finir. S'il était avec Hermione, bien qu'elle soit énervante selon lui, il serait déjà plus distrait et peut-être plus amusé aussi. Et cette _stupide_ chanson commençait à le rendre réellement fou, mais il tenta de se concentrer malgré tout.

Il commença à fredonner la musique distraitement, puis s'arrêta net. Il soupira. Il était sûr qu'à Azkaban, en période de fête, ils l'utilisaient pour rendre fous les prisonniers. Il entendit un bruissement de papier et vit une note de service colorée arriver sur son bureau. Il la déplia et pria pour ne pas avoir un dossier de plus.

 _Chante-la_

C'était tout ce qu'il y était écrit mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une signature pour savoir que c'était Hermione qui l'envoyait. Il la froissa et la jeta dans sa corbeille. Hors de question qu'il chante du Mariah Carey, foie de Malefoy ! La chanson partirait d'elle-même. L'après-midi passa et en effet, elle passa sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Hermione avait, en fin de compte, eu tort.

Cette dernière avait aidé une de ses collègues à finir un travail sur lequel elle planchait depuis plusieurs jours et qui la rendait folle à la longue. Hermione aimait travailler seule et passer du temps en solitaire, mais parfois il était bien plus agréable de passer avec d'autres personnes pour elle.

Pendant l'après-midi, elle riait intérieurement en imaginant Drago qui essayait de se concentrer sur son affaire mais qui devenait fou à cause de la chanson qu'il devait encore avoir dans la tête. C'est pourquoi parfois un petit sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage et sa collègue lui avait fait remarquer plusieurs fois dans l'après-midi, se moquant un peu de son air niais.

* * *

Drago entra dans l'ascenseur apparemment vide _in extremis_. Il aimait finir un peu plus tard et arriver plus tôt que la plupart de ses collègues du Département de Justice magique pour profiter des ascenseurs presque vides. L'avantage avec son grade, même si ce n'était pas le plus élevé, était qu'il n'avait pas _réellement_ d'heure fixe. Il devait faire un minimum d'heures par semaine, mais il les gérait comme il le souhaitait et s'il faisait des heures supplémentaires, en les cumulant, il pouvait prendre par la suite un jour ou une demi-journée de congés en plus de ceux auxquels il avait le droit. C'était aussi le cas pour Hermione, Harry et Ron, et cela leurs permettait d'avoir une certaine liberté.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit dans le coin de l'ascenseur Hermione qui lui faisait un petit sourire. Il lui fit un mouvement de tête pour la saluer et tourna son regard vers les portes qui se fermaient, les laissant seuls dans ce grand ascenseur. Hermione avait le dos contre la paroi de l'ascenseur et elle s'en détacha pour se rapprocher un peu de Drago.

\- Alors, toujours ta chanson dans la tête ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire espiègle collé sur le visage.

\- Figure-toi que je m'en suis débarrassée tout naturellement, répondit fièrement Drago en lançant un petit regard sur le côté pour l'apercevoir.

Le sourire d'Hermione s'effaça. Elle avait aimé l'imaginer torturé par cette musique, car cette image était assez hilarante selon elle. Drago Malefoy, à deux doigts de se frapper la tête sur son bureau à cause d'une chanson de Mariah Carey. Drago avait les yeux rivés sur les portes. L'ascenseur s'arrêta au premier étage. Les portes s'ouvrirent mais personne ne rentra. Les portes se refermèrent. Le sourire espiègle, qui avait disparu du visage d'Hermione, refit surface. Elle s'approcha un peu plus du dos de Drago et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, rapprochant son visage du côté droit du visage du blond.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et Drago l'entendit. Il était surpris qu'elle soit _si_ proche de lui. Ce devait être la première fois, selon lui. Tellement surpris, qu'il était figé. Incapable de lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là _si_ proche de lui ou pourquoi elle était _là_ , ou encore pourquoi elle respirait si proche de son cou.

\- _I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need_ , commença-t-elle à chanter alors que son sourire s'agrandissait.

\- Granger, arrête ça, la coupa Drago en fermant les yeux d'agacement. J'ai du travail ce soir.

Il espérait finir son dossier le soir même pour reprendre le dossier qu'il avait avec Hermione, s'il ne la tuait pas dans cet ascenseur.

\- _I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_ , continua Hermione avant de rire aux éclats.

\- Granger, sors de là avant que je t'étouffe, s'exaspéra Drago en entendant le _ding_ de l'ascenseur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle se faufila pour en sortir la première. Drago en sortit lentement et se dirigea vers les cheminées dans l'atrium. Il voyait Hermione trottiner devant lui, jetant des petits coups d'œil derrière pour voir l'expression faciale de Drago qui ne la déçut pas. Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage de Drago, elle ressemblait à une enfant parfois ce qui l'amusait quelque peu. Il arriva à la cheminée et soupira d'exaspération quand il se rendit compte de la musique qu'il avait _de nouveau_ en tête. La musique jouait d'elle-même à partir de là où s'était arrêté Hermione : _I just want you for my own more than you could ever know…_

* * *

 _Et bonjour la compagnie !_

 _Autant vous dire que je me suis bien marrée en écrivant ce chapitre. Au départ je ne savais pas du tout où ça allait me mener et le résultat final me plait bien finalement. Je me suis aussi rendue compte que selon mon humeur, en période de noël, je suis soit la Hermione soit le Drago de ce chapitre hahaha_

 _Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre je vous réserve un peu d'action, il me tarde de vous le poster, hehe  
Merci encore et toujours de me suivre sur cette fiction de l'avent et même si c'est un gros challenge d'avoir les chapitres écrits dans les temps, de les poster tous les jours, de répondre aux reviews etc, je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir pu le faire. Vraiment. Et merci pour vos reviews parce que c'est vraiment le moteur de ma motivation pour tenir jusqu'au 24 !_

 _J'ai un partiel demain matin donc peut-être que la suite ne sera postée que l'après midi (je vais faire au mieux)_

 _À demain :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Écharpe**

 _Mercredi 10 décembre_

Hermione avait mis _beaucoup_ , beaucoup de vêtement ce matin-là. Hermione et Drago, pour poursuivre leur dossier, avaient prévu d'aller au chemin de traverse et surtout dans l'allée des embrumes pour interroger les commerçants. C'était presque la mi-décembre et Hermione savait que si elle ne se couvrait pas suffisamment, elle allait _mourir_ de froid. Elle aimait beaucoup l'automne et l'hiver pour le climat, mais étrangement, elle détestait avoir froid.

Elle dégusta une grosse tasse de thé pour se réchauffer et se réveiller avant de partir et ouvrit le tiroir avec un 10 doré. Elle en sortit le chocolat de la journée et vit qu'il était en forme d'écharpe. Elle souleva un sourcil et se dit qu'il aurait _forcément_ un rapport avec sa journée, puisqu'elle portait des écharpes tous les jours en hiver. Elle le mangea et finit son thé.

Elle disparut de son salon quelques minutes plus tard et apparut dans un coin du chemin de traverse. Ils devaient se rejoindre devant le glacier Florian Fortarôme. Elle était là avant lui. Elle attendit resserrant les pans de son manteau et engouffrant un peu plus sa tête dans son écharpe. Elle entendit un craquement de transplanage et tourna la tête vers la source du bruit. Drago se tenait à quelques mètres du glacier.

Il rejoint Hermione en quelques enjambées, un sourire en coin niché sur son visage et la tête haute. Durant le travail qu'ils avaient fait ces derniers jours, ils avaient épluché de nombreux dossiers et avaient trouvé des similitudes de certains d'entre eux avec celui qu'on leur avait donné. Ainsi ils avaient retenu une affaire qui traitait de fausses potions d'amour et une autre qui traitait de fausses potions de fertilité. Ils se mirent d'accord pour interroger en premier l'apothicaire du chemin de traverse pour savoir s'ils avaient entendu parler de ces potions ou des amulettes.

Le bureau des aurors et la brigade de police magique avaient déjà interrogé les commerçants au sujet des amulettes bien entendu, mais cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne les avaient pas interrogés sur la contrebande des potions en question. Drago et Hermione se disaient que cela ne ferait qu'avancer l'enquête. De plus, les trafficants ne les connaissaient pas comme étant des agents du Ministère, puisqu'ils n'étaient jamais sur le terrain.

Drago et Hermione entrèrent dans la boutique avec un plan en tête. Même si ce commerçant avait tout d'une personne honnête, ils ne voulaient pas se présenter en tant qu'agent du Ministère. Ils devaient être plus subtiles. Il n'y avait personne dans la boutique et ce n'était que pour le mieux. Le propriétaire de la boutique les accueillit avec un grand sourire et les deux s'approchèrent de lui.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda gentiment le propriétaire.

\- C'est un sujet un peu délicat, annonça Drago. Nous sommes mariés depuis plusieurs années maintenant, continua-t-il en échangeant un regard avec Hermione, et notre plus grand souhait serait d'avoir une famille.

\- Les enfants sont merveilleux, souffla avec nostalgie l'apothicaire. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi…

\- Nous avons fait des tests à Sainte Mangouste et il s'avère que nous avons tous deux quelques soucis de fertilité, intervint Hermione avec un faux air triste sur le visage.

L'apothicaire hocha la tête, partageant leur chagrin.

\- Je suis désolé d'entendre ça, mais si vous souhaitez une potion de fertilité ce n'est pas chez moi que vous en trouverez, leurs dit-il avec un air peiné. On a dû vous le dire à Sainte Mangouste, les traitements pour la fertilité ne se prennent que là-bas, puisqu'ils sont trop spécifiques pour être vendus dans le commerce.

\- En effet, on nous l'a dit, répondit Hermione en baissant le regard. Mais les prix sont si élevés…

L'apothicaire soupira. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un couple qui venait dans son commerce pour lui demander de telles potions. Il se rapprocha d'eux.

\- J'ai entendu dire que dans l'allée des embrumes, ils en avaient, souffla-t-il. Faites attention cependant, il ne s'agirait pas d'en prendre des fausses ou de se faire prendre par des agents du Ministère, les avertit-il.

Drago remercia l'homme et ils sortirent de la boutique. Il souffla d'exaspération.

\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, il serait déjà devant un tribunal, marmonna Drago.

\- Selon la loi magique, il n'a rien fait d'illégal. Il n'en a pas, le contredit Hermione calmement en frissonnant à cause du vent froid qui soufflait dehors. Allons dans l'allée des embrumes, proposa-t-elle.

Elle commença à marcher et Drago la rejoint rapidement, encore énervé par son entrevue avec l'apothicaire, même si _techniquement_ il n'avait rien fait de mal. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes et finirent par rejoindre l'allée des embrumes. Drago connaissait bien ce coin-là, bien mieux qu'Hermione, alors il guidait la marche. Il savait qu'il y avait trois apothicaires principaux. Ils allèrent dans le premier qui ne les aida pas, puis dans le second.

Ils poussèrent la porte de la boutique quelque peu lugubre et se présentèrent comme ils l'avaient fait auprès du premier l'apothicaire qu'ils avaient vu. Le vieil homme les scruta quelques secondes avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller dans l'arrière-boutique. Ils entendirent des verres clinquer et finalement l'homme revint sans rien dans les mains sous l'air surpris de Drago et Hermione.

\- Je n'en ai plus, se désola l'homme. Cependant mon fils a une autre boutique à deux pas de chez Barjow et Burke. Il doit en avoir encore, nous avons refait les stocks en début de semaine.

Hermione et Drago sortirent à nouveau de la boutique. Drago planifiait déjà la suite de ces visites. Il savait qu'il allait demander à son service de faire des perquisitions dans cette boutique mais aussi dans celle dans laquelle ils allaient aller. Si cet apothicaire n'avait plus de potion de fertilité, c'est qu'il en avait eu et il avait aussi probablement les filtres d'amour qu'ils cherchaient.

Avant d'arriver à la seconde boutique, Hermione s'arrêta brutalement et Drago se tourna vers elle, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver. Elle frissonna de froid et resserra écharpe autour d'elle. Elle réfléchissait à un nouveau plan, pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas que la potion de fertilité.

\- Nous savons qu'il a des potions de fertilité, peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux que j'y aille seule et que je demande un filtre d'amour, suggéra-t-elle.

\- Il vaudrait mieux que je vienne avec toi, maintient Drago.

\- Non, personne n'achèterait un filtre d'amour en toute illégalité avec une autre personne avec elle. En tout cas je ne le ferai pas. Reste dehors, je m'en charge.

Drago resta là où il était et vit Hermione entrer dans la boutique. Il se cacha dans une ruelle sombre qui donnait sur la devanture. Il pouvait ainsi la voir sans être trop visible. Hermione attendit quelques secondes dans la pièce. Elle était un peu sombre et il y avait de la poussière sur les étagères qui débordaient de potions et objets en tout genre.

Un homme jeune sortit de l'arrière-boutique et salua Hermione. Elle se rapprocha de lui avec un sourire confiant. L'homme sembla s'étonner que ce soit une personne comme Hermione qui était dans son enseigne.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, demoiselle ?

\- Je me demandais si… commença-t-elle. Oh c'est si gênant, souffla-t-elle.

L'homme l'observa avec un air suspect.

\- J'aime un homme. Mais il est inaccessible, ajouta-t-elle sombrement. Il est déjà marié, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne l'aime pas ! dit-elle vivement.

\- Je vois, murmura l'homme. Un filtre d'amour vous serait-il utile ?

Hermione lui fit un sourire et acquiesça. L'homme partit dans l'arrière-boutique et revint avec une fiole de ce qu'Hermione imaginait être un filtre d'amour. Elle la prit dans les mains et l'observa pendant plusieurs secondes avant de sortir sa bourse de son sac. Alors qu'elle la cherchait dans son sac, elle sentit le regard de l'homme sur elle. Elle leva son visage vers lui et vit qu'il pointait sa baguette sur elle.

\- Si vous pensez que vous passez inaperçu dans l'allée des embrumes vous et _Malefoy_ , cracha l'homme.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et lâcha la fiole dans son sac à main. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche de manteau évitant de peu un sort que l'homme lui jetait. Elle tenta de le désarmer plusieurs fois, tout en se dirigeant peu à peu vers la sortie de la boutique.

Drago alerté par le mouvement courut vers la boutique. Il fit exploser la porte d'entrée pour entrer et le vendeur, surpris, resta figé quelques secondes. Hermione lança un nouveau sortilège et l'homme fut désarmé. Un rictus apparut sur son visage et il sortit une boule noire de la poche de son pantalon. Il la jeta au sol et une épaisse fumée noire se forma et se propagea dans la pièce, aveuglant Drago et Hermione. Ils entendirent un craquement de transplanage et en conclurent que l'homme avait quitté les lieux. Hermione prit Drago par le bras et le tira pour sortir de la pièce avant qu'ils ne soient étouffés par la fumée.

Ils sortirent dans la ruelle en suffoquant. La fumée se propageait à l'extérieur à une vitesse folle. Hermione et Drago coururent et finirent par sortir de l'allée des embrumes, espérant être suffisamment éloignés de la boutique et de la fumée. Les deux toussaient et Drago vit la fumée qui arrivait vers le chemin de traverse. Il leva les yeux au ciel et agita sa baguette pour appeler la brigade de police magique.

Il agrippa Hermione qui avait les yeux rouges et qui pouvait à peine reprendre sa respiration entre deux toux et transplana. Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle londonienne, loin du chemin de traverse et Hermione mit quelques secondes à reprendre son équilibre. Ils reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques minutes, toussant encore.

\- C'était catastrophique, marmonna Drago.

\- Non, j'ai la potion, contredit Hermione.

\- S'il n'est pas tout à fait bête, il ne t'a pas donné la bonne potion.

Hermione la sortit de son sac à main. Elle l'observa. La couleur était la bonne, mais la seule manière de réellement savoir si c'en était réellement une, était de la sentir.

\- Qu'un seul moyen de savoir, souffla-t-elle.

Drago lui prit des mains et la rapprocha de son nez. Il la déboucha quelques secondes à peine et dès qu'il sentit les premières notes d'odeur qu'il percevait, il la reboucha. Hermione attendait, le cœur battant. Elle espérait que c'était une bonne et une vraie, pour qu'au moins cette matinée n'ait pas été totalement inutile.

\- C'est en effet de l'amortentia, conclut Drago et plongeant la fiole dans la poche de son manteau.

\- Je ne peux pas la garder ? s'étonna Hermione. Ou au moins la sentir ?

\- Cette potion est beaucoup trop dangereuse, Granger et elle revient à mon service.

Hermione sembla déçu mais Drago n'en fit pas attention. Cette potion était dangereuse et Hermione ne pouvait le nier. Hermione frissonna. Elle avait encore froid et le vent passait entre ses vêtements, pourtant elle était couverte. Drago la regarda du coin de l'œil et soupira imperceptiblement.

\- Pas étonnant que tu aies froid, Granger, tu n'as donc pas d'écharpe ? soupira-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que si ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main à son cou. Mon écharpe… s'étonna-t-elle. J'ai dû la faire tomber en courant.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et finit par détacher sa propre écharpe. Il la mit autour du cou d'Hermione qui leva ses yeux vers lui, l'air surpris. Il l'attacha et la réajusta.

\- J'aurais pu m'en acheter une autre, souffla Hermione en souriant.

Drago planta ses prunelles grises dans celle marron d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu t'es trompée, rit-il. C'est merci que tu voulais dire.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et Drago s'écarta d'elle. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et sentit le parfum de Drago l'envelopper. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors qu'elle entendait les pas de Drago s'éloigner d'elle pour quitter la ruelle.

* * *

 _Holà !_

 _Chapitre 10. Déjà 10 jours que je poste cette fiction et dans 14 chapitres, donc deux semaines c'est fini. Ça passe tellement vite c'est terrible. Et à la fois il me tarde que vous découvriez la suite haha_

 _Dans ce chapitre, un peu d'action pour nos deux héros, ça ne fait jamais de mal haha. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié, dites moi tout dans les reviews hehe._

 _Le prochain chapitre est jusqu'ici le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fiction et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! On retrouve dedans d'ailleurs Ginny et vous aurez la réponse (si vous vous posiez la question) sur les raisons pour lesquelles elle et Harry ne sont plus ensemble ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bien belle journée et à demain ! :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Chocolat Chaud**

 _Jeudi 11 décembre_

Le chocolat ce matin-là ressemblait à une tasse avec de la chantilly dessus, avec le goût de chocolat, Hermione pensa immédiatement à un chocolat chaud qui était sa boisson préférée en hiver. Ça lui donna l'envie d'en boire un mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'en faire un digne de ce nom ce matin-là. Elle partit de son appartement et fut contente d'arriver au Ministère pour reprendre le dossier avec Drago. Même si la veille avait été un échec, ils avaient avancé un peu tout de même.

Elle arriva dans son bureau, Drago devant la rejoindre dedans quand il serait arrivé. Elle enleva son manteau et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, comme tous les matins. Londres se réveillait sous ses yeux et elle ne pouvait se lasser de cette vue. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis se fermer et elle se tourna pour faire face à Drago. Elle chercha dans son sac à main et en sortit l'écharpe qu'il lui avait prêté la veille. Elle lui tendit et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire.

\- Je suis sûr que tu as dormi avec cette nuit, Granger, se moqua Drago avec un petit sourire pervers.

\- Dans tes rêves, le rembarra Hermione avec un air faussement agacé.

\- Si tu étais dans un lit dans mes rêves, Granger, je ne te laisserai pas dormir, lâcha-t-il sans réellement y réfléchir avant.

Il réalisa ensuite. Ce n'était pas _si_ étonnant que cela qu'il dise ce genre de chose. C'était son humour. Mais il ne savait pourquoi quand il le disait à Hermione ça sonnait différemment. C'était comme s'il avait pensé à voix haute. Il croisa son regard alors qu'Hermione était partagée entre rire à sa blague et la stupéfaction qu'il dise cela. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et elle rompit le contact avec Drago, faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans ses tiroirs. Drago toussota et s'installa, l'air très concentré sur le dossier sur le bureau.

Ils se mirent à travailler dans un silence lourd. Drago jetait parfois des coups d'œil à Hermione et elle en faisait de même, sans qu'ils ne croisent jamais leurs regards. Hermione reçut une lettre dans la matinée de Ginny qui proposait qu'elles mangent ensemble. Elle lui renvoya une lettre pour lui confirmer qu'elle viendrait.

Hermione quitta son bureau et laissa Drago pour rejoindre Ginny dans un restaurant non loin de Trafalgar Square. Elle entra dans le restaurant et la chaleur de la pièce l'enveloppa agréablement. Elle scruta les personnes autour d'elle et vit Ginny lui faire des signes au fond du restaurant. Elle s'installa à sa table après avoir pris Ginny dans ses bras. Hermione était si contente de la voir. Pendant les saisons de Quidditch, Ginny avait beaucoup trop d'entrainements pour pouvoir voir ses amis régulièrement. Elle aimait beaucoup son boulot et son poste dans l'équipe des Harpies de Hollyhead, bien entendu, mais elle aimait aussi les fêtes de fin d'année car elle savait que c'était sa période de pause entre les deux saisons.

Le serveur arriva et elles commandèrent leur nourriture. Hermione avait dit qu'elle reviendrait aussi tôt que possible au Ministère, mais elle savait que Drago était plutôt compréhensif et que si elle prenait un peu son temps, il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop en ce moment puisque tu n'as plus d'entrainement ? demanda alors Hermione entre deux bouchées de son entrée.

\- Je m'occupe comme je peux, et je peux _enfin_ profiter réellement de mon appartement, rit Ginny. J'en profite d'autant plus cette année que l'année prochaine je n'aurais pas cette coupure entre les deux saisons.

\- Comment ça ? Ils ne peuvent pas rajouter une saison de Quidditch, si ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Non, Hermione, pouffa Ginny. Ils ne peuvent pas. Mais j'ai été sélectionné en tant que poursuiveuse dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch anglaise, annonça Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Hermione en fit tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette. Elle savait que ça faisait partie des rêves les plus fous de Ginny d'être dans l'équipe nationale de Quidditch et Hermione avait oublié que dans un an et demi c'était la coupe du monde Quidditch.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione.

\- J'espère que ce n'est que le début, souffla Ginny l'air excité. Je dois participer à des matchs amicaux dès avril prochain et j'espère rester dans cette équipe pour la coupe du monde et le championnat d'Europe aussi. Après tout je n'ai que 24 ans…

\- Je l'espère aussi pour toi et vu tes talents, Ginny, c'est certain qu'ils te garderont, la rassura Hermione. Donc… Champagne ?

\- Est-ce _réellement_ une question ? demanda Ginny avec un air outré.

Hermione intercepta un serveur et demanda deux flûtes de champagne pour célébrer la réussite de Ginny. Les verres arrivèrent quelques minutes après et elles trinquèrent, Ginny ne pouvant cacher sa joie.

\- L'as-tu annoncé à Ron ? Il va être _si_ heureux que sa petite sœur fasse partie de l'équipe d'Angleterre, sourit Hermione.

\- Oh ça ! Il risque de s'en vanter auprès de tout le monde pendant au moins dix ans quand je lui dirais, rit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est parce qu'il est fier de toi, Gin', souffla Hermione avec un sourire doux.

Ginny lui rendit son sourire et se dit qu'il fallait bien qu'elle lui annonce rapidement. Il était la personne de sa famille à qui elle avait le plus envie de le dire. Ses autres frères aimaient aussi le Quidditch mais Ron était celui qui l'avait la plus soutenue pour qu'elle prenne cette voie professionnelle.

\- Tu es techniquement la deuxième personne à qui je l'annonce, dit finalement Ginny. Je n'ai eu la réponse que ce matin.

\- Qui est la première ?

Hermione s'attendait à ce que ce soit un de ses parents, ou Luna peut-être mais quand elle vit ses joues rosir, Hermione comprit que ce n'était pas ces personnes-là. Elle plissa un peu les yeux et observa Ginny avec un sourire en coin. La curiosité montait en Hermione et Ginny savait très bien qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement.

\- Crache le morceau, Weasley, ordonna Hermione en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est tout nouveau tu sais, rien de bien… officiel encore, marmonna Ginny en tordant ses mains.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi timide, Ginny, rit Hermione. Quand tu t'es mise avec Harry, il fallut t'empêcher de le crier à toutes les filles qui osaient poser leur regard sur lui.

\- C'était différent, souffla Ginny. J'étais plus jeune et je pense que j'étais amoureuse du héros, de son image, et non d'Harry, expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny et Harry s'étaient remis ensemble après la guerre, mais ça n'avait duré qu'un temps. Ginny l'avait quitté car elle sentait qu'elle voulait autre chose, mais elle n'était pas parvenue à mettre le doigt dessus à ce moment-là. Elle savait juste que cette relation avec Harry ne rimait plus à rien et qu'elle se forçait à être avec lui, car c'était la chose qu'elle _devait_ faire et non celle qu'elle voulait.

\- Ne pense pas qu'en changeant de sujet, tu vas me faire oublier ce que je veux _réellement_ savoir, Ginny Weasley, l'avertit Hermione.

\- Bien, lâcha Ginny. C'est nouveau. Ça faisait plusieurs années qu'on se connaissait et puis un jour, à la soirée de fin de la saison de Quidditch, ça s'est juste… fait. Je ne m'y attendais pas réellement, je dois l'avouer mais je savais que j'en avais envie.

\- C'est quelqu'un de ton équipe ? s'étonna Hermione. Je croyais que tous les hommes de ton équipe étaient de sombre idiots, selon toi.

\- Justement ce n'est pas un _homme_ de mon équipe, clarifia Ginny.

Hermione sembla réfléchir une seconde de plus et elle entendit presque le _ding_ dans sa tête lorsqu'elle comprit.

\- Oh ! s'étonna Hermione. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de souffler tant elle était rassurée. Elle n'avait pas parlé de cette relation à qui que ce soit, et elle avait peur de la réaction des gens autour d'elle. Même si c'était quelque peu irrationnel car elle savait que ses proches n'avaient rien contre les relations homosexuelles, mais elle avait peur que ses proches soient surpris ou déçus, pour quelques raisons que ce soit.

\- Diane Martins, je ne sais pas si tu vois qui elle est dans mon équipe...

\- L'attrapeuse ?

\- Exactement ! Elle est brillante, ajouta Ginny. La meilleure que j'ai vue, en tout cas.

Hermione sourit tendrement en voyant le regard de sa meilleure amie. Un regard qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu sur le visage de la rousse. Ginny lui raconta alors ce qui se passait entre elles depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant et Hermione pouvait dire, même si Ginny n'en avait pas encore conscience, qu'elle avait des sentiments pour elle.

* * *

Hermione était finalement rentrée au Ministère pour se remettre à son dossier avec Drago. Quand elle arriva à son bureau, elle vit que Drago était déjà en train de travailler. Elle s'installa dans sa chaise de bureau et fut contente de voir que Drago ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'elle était sacrément en retard. Elle s'était laissée emportée par les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Ginny et elle avait bien senti que cette dernière avait besoin de parler de cette toute nouvelle relation qui avait débuté dans sa vie.

La fin de la journée arriva. Ils quittèrent le bureau d'Hermione, l'air épuisé. Drago tint le manteau d'Hermione entre ses mains et Hermione se glissa dedans. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur en silence.

\- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? demanda alors Hermione alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient devant eux.

\- Non, répondit Drago en se tournant vers elle, le cœur battant un peu plus fort.

\- Je dois boire un café avec Harry et Pansy, tu pourrais venir avec nous. Ils ont profité que les parents de Pansy gardent James pour passer l'après-midi à faire les cadeaux de noël.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent au premier étage et quelques personnes entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, séparant Hermione et Drago. L'ascenseur les déposa dans l'atrium et tout le monde le quitta. Drago et Hermione se rejoignirent.

\- Je vais venir, répondit finalement Drago. Il faudrait que je fasse les cadeaux aussi, soupira-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas commencé ? s'étonna Hermione alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie du Ministère, donnant sur une rue moldue.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps, et pour être honnête je n'ai pas tellement d'idée et je dois, en plus de nous tous, en faire à au moins Molly et Arthur.

Ils sortirent du Ministère et Hermione tenta de lui donner des idées pour les cadeaux alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le bar dans lequel ils devaient tous se retrouver. Drago poussa la porte de l'établissement, quand ils y arrivèrent, et ne voyant pas Harry et Pansy, ils s'installèrent à une table pour quatre personnes.

Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient face à face, la table les séparant. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant quelques minutes. Hermione sentait son cœur battre un peu plus fort et elle pria intérieurement pour que Harry et Pansy arrivent rapidement. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais elle se sentait presque mal à l'aise, alors qu'elle avait déjà passé beaucoup de temps avec Drago, cette situation n'était pas nouvelle. Un serveur arriva.

\- Alors les amoureux, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? demanda-t-il en faisant voyager son regard entre Hermione et Drago.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, le contredit Hermione.

\- Pourrions-nous avoir la carte, si possible ? dit en même temps Drago.

Le serveur les toisa essayant de déchiffrer ce que chacun avait dit puis partit chercher les cartes. Hermione laissa quelque minutes plus tard Drago, seul, à la table en lui indiquant ce qu'elle voulait boire et partit vers les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans les toilettes et se pencha sur le lavabo. Elle prit une grosse bouffée d'air, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était si déstabilisée d'être dans ce bar avec Drago. Ce n'était _que_ Drago.

Elle finit par en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard et quand elle arriva à la table, elle vit que Harry et Pansy étaient finalement arrivés. Elle les salua un à un et s'installa à sa place.

\- On ne vous sépare plus vous deux, rit Pansy en faisant un clin d'œil à Drago.

\- Nous travaillons ensemble, Pansy, rien d'étonnant à cela, rétorqua le blond.

Pansy lui fit un sourire énigmatique et se tourna vers Hermione pour lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée. Le serveur arriva avec les boissons sur son plateau. Il posa un café allongé devant Harry, un thé devant Pansy, un cappucino devant Hermione et enfin chocolat chaud devant Drago. Hermione suivit du regard la tasse de Drago. Elle débordait de chantilly et la brune sentit presque la salive lui monter à la bouche.

\- Tu es un enfant, sourit Pansy en regardant la tasse de Drago.

Le concerné leva son regard vers Pansy et la toisa plusieurs secondes.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ un enfant. Je manque de calcium. C'est médical.

Harry rit à gorge déployée, s'étant attendu à n'importe quelle excuse de sa part mais pas à celle-ci. Pansy leva simplement les yeux au ciel et Hermione commença à pouffer de rire discrètement. Drago les ignora superbement et prit la tasse dans ses mains, soufflant sur le dessus. Il prit une longue gorgée et reposa la boisson sur la table.

\- Drago, tu as… commença Hermione qui arborait un regard rieur. Tu as de la chantilly.

Drago la regarda les yeux ronds et prit sa serviette pour la passer sur ses joues.

\- Non, non, au-dessus de tes lèvres, lui indiqua-t-elle.

Drago se sentait idiot sous les regards amusés de Harry et Pansy, tandis qu'Hermione fixait ses lèvres. Il sortit sa langue et lécha ses lèvres pour récupérer la chantilly. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de sa bouche et elle sentit le feu lui monter aux joues.

\- Tu en as encore un peu plus haut, intervint Hermione qui était encore hypnotisée.

Drago fronça ses sourcils, se sentant réellement bête, alors qu'Harry et Pansy riaient à côté d'eux.

\- Ça va vous deux, là, râla Drago. Comme si ça ne vous est _jamais_ arrivé.

Il reprit sa serviette. Hermione fixait le petit bout de chantilly qu'il restait au coin de ses lèvres, si elle ne s'était pas retenue, s'il n'y avait pas eu Harry et Pansy, s'ils n'avaient pas été dans un bar, si ça n'avait pas été elle et Drago, elle aurait succombé à ses envies. Et son envie était de simplement lui enlever elle-même. Avec sa bouche.

Drago essuyait les restes de chantilly, ramenant Hermione à la surface et elle se rendit compte qu'il faisait très chaud tout à coup. Elle soupira bruyamment et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle plongea son regard dans son cappuccino voulant éviter celui de Drago. Ce dernier avait bien senti le regard d'Hermione sur lui, il n'aurait pu l'éviter. Elle était juste en face de lui. Et surtout il avait été intense, presque brûlant sur lui. Il reprit une gorgée de chocolat chaud, faisant attention à bien essuyer sa bouche après. Pendant toute la soirée, il ne put s'empêcher de lancer des petits coups d'oeil à Hermione. Il était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait jamais observé comme elle l'avait fait ce soir-là.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? Est-ce que tout le monde en a bien marre de tout et a envie que ce soit déjà noël ou ce n'est que moi ?_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu comme toujours, il était un peu plus long que les autres et il y a quelques réponses donnés sur l'ancien couple Harry/Ginny. Je suis désolée, de les avoir séparés si certains les aiment ensembles, mais... Harry/Pansy quoi haha_

 _Merci de me suivre, pour vos reviews, (les reviews anonymes aussi, je suis désolée je n'ai pas moyen de vous répondre en privé mais je les lis et elles font chaud à coeur !)_

 _À demain :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Cadeau**

 _Vendredi 12 Décembre_

Hermione, sur le chemin du Ministère, repensait à son chocolat du matin. Un cadeau. Littéralement. Une boîte avec un ruban autour, et un nœud dessus. Il avait un goût de chocolat au lait. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi c'était un cadeau, il était bien trop tôt pour les cadeaux. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle avait prévu de commencer ses achats pour noël cet après-midi même.

Elle avait abandonné le fait de réfléchir à propos de ce calendrier. Il avait un rapport avec ses journées. Point. Rien de plus n'était arrivé et ce n'était pas comme si les confiseries la menaient quelque part. De plus, Pansy lui avait bel et bien signifié de laisser faire et elle avait suffisamment de boulot qui lui prenait la tête pour s'éviter toute torture mentale à propos de ce calendrier de l'avent.

Ce matin-là, Drago et elle travaillaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. Hermione était un peu en retard et elle savait qu'il serait déjà là quand elle arriverait. Elle avait marché très très lentement pour arriver au Ministère, et si elle avait pu, elle aurait fait marche arrière plusieurs fois. Hermione était déstabilisée et déboussolée. La scène de la veille dans le bar, avec Drago et son _stupide_ chocolat chaud, tournait et retournait dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lui faire face en ce matin, après ce qu'elle avait ressenti la veille.

Hermione ne pouvait pas nier ce qu'elle avait ressenti et elle savait très ce que c'était : du désir. La réalité était qu'elle avait peur de ce sentiment, surtout si elle le ressentait envers Drago. Il n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était un de ses amis, il était dans le groupe de tous ses amis proches et il ne ressentait certainement pas ce type de désir-là. Elle ne pouvait prendre le risque de tout gâcher juste parce qu'elle éprouvait ce genre d'envie. Non. Ce n'était pas envisageable.

Ce n'était qu'une fois. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se côtoyaient et ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule toute petite fois. Hermione avait espoir que ce fut terminé, que ce n'était qu'un moment de faiblesse. Rien de plus. Rien d'alarmant.

* * *

Hermione, le cerveau en vrac, se plongea corps et âme dans son travail, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la présence de Drago. Son bureau n'avait jamais paru aussi petit que ce jour-là. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'ambiance aussi pesante, l'air aussi lourd entre eux. Le pire c'est qu'elle se disait que ce n'était qu'elle qui ressentait cela. Lui, travaillait comme d'habitude et tout était normal. C'était un vendredi comme un autre.

Hermione secoua la tête. Elle mit ces pensées-là sur le compte de beaucoup de choses ; cela faisait un moment qu'elle était célibataire, elle trouvait que l'ambiance à noël était romantique, tout le monde autour d'elle commençait à se mettre en couple ou à parler de mariage ou d'emménager ensemble (Harry et Pansy en étaient même à leur second enfant !). Tout ça n'avait rien à voir avec Drago. Il n'était que la malheureuse cible de ses hormones et de son esprit torturé. Après tout cela faisait sens. Il était célibataire, il se voyait beaucoup en ce moment, et Hermione devait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder.

Quand midi arriva, Hermione se précipita presque pour arrêter de travailler, pourtant ce n'était pas son genre. Mais cette journée n'était pas productive pour elle. Et avec Drago dans la même pièce de l'autre côté de son bureau cela devenait encore plus compliqué. Lui, avait bien senti les regards d'Hermione sur lui, même s'ils étaient brefs, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'en faire de même. Il ne saurait dire quoi, mais quelque chose avait changé. Peut-être que cela avait changé avant, mais qu'il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise et Drago en fit de même pour se diriger vers la cafétéria. Hermione se remercia intérieurement d'avoir eu l'idée de prendre son vendredi après-midi. Ils restèrent quelques secondes devant la porte de son bureau alors qu'Hermione la verrouillait d'un sort.

\- Bonne chance pour ta chasse aux cadeaux cet après-midi, dit Drago en verrouillant la porte de son bureau.

\- Merci, j'en aurais bien besoin, rit Hermione.

Ils se détournèrent de la porte et traversèrent l'openspace du bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall principal et Hermione s'arrêta devant un des ascenseurs. Elle appuya sur le bouton et attendit qu'il arrive.

\- À demain, Granger ! la salua Drago en partant vers la cafétéria.

Hermione se figea sur place et se tourna lentement vers lui. C'était vendredi. N'est-ce pas ? Hermione se demanda s'ils avaient prévu de se voir demain, mais elle se dit qu'elle ne l'aurait pas oublié. Ce n'était pas son genre d'oublier quelque chose comme ça.

\- Demain ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Pansy organise un « cocktail » demain, ça t'est sorti de l'esprit, Granger ?

Les yeux de la brune s'écarquillèrent. Dire que ça lui était sorti de l'esprit n'était qu'un euphémisme.

\- Elle fait ça tous les ans, le deuxième samedi du mois de décembre pour fêter « noël » entre amis, enfin surtout boire beaucoup trop de vin chaud, continua Drago qui n'avait pas l'impression qu'Hermione voyait où il voulait en venir.

\- Oui, oui, je sais bien, répondit rapidement Hermione. Ça m'était sorti de la tête, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire gêné. À demain, donc.

Drago lui fit un sourire poli et tourna les talons pour reprendre son chemin. Hermione se concentra sur l'ascenseur qui arriva. Elle entra dedans et les portes se fermèrent devant elle.

\- Merveilleux, soupira-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle sentit les regards interloqués des autres personnes qu'il y avait dans l'ascenseur et elle se pinça l'arête du nez. Elle aurait voulu se tourner vers eux et leurs demander, de manière agressive si possible, s'ils n'avaient jamais vu une personne parler seule. Par Merlin, cette semaine n'en finissait pas. Elle était condamnée à passer tout son temps avec Drago Malefoy, c'était officiel. Et c'était un cauchemar pour elle. Pas pour ses hormones ou ses "poussées" de désir étrangement.

* * *

Hermione marchait dans les ruelles de Londres, observant toutes les devantures des boutiques. Au moins, les achats pour noël avaient le don de lui changer les esprits, surtout quand elle était dans le Londres moldu. Il y avait moins de risque pour qu'elle croise quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait et c'était parfait. Elle ne voulait voir personne, elle voulait simplement faire son shopping et penser à autre chose.

Elle trouva assez rapidement quelques cadeaux pour certaines personnes, qui seraient là au réveillon de noël, dans le Londres moldu et considérant le nombre de cadeaux qui lui restaient encore à trouver elle décida de partir vers le Chemin de Traverse. Chaque année les boutiques sorcières redoublaient d'effort pour inventer de nouveaux objets ou de nouvelles potions, ou encore sortir de nouveaux livres. Le monde sorcier commençait à subir les avancées technologiques du monde moldu. En effet, l'arrivée des téléphones portables, des lecteurs mp3 et autres gadgets avait mis à mal l'économie des commerces du Chemin de Traverse. Les sorciers se tournaient de plus en plus vers le monde moldu, n'ayant plus les préjugés qu'ils avaient auparavant. Ils avaient donc dû trouver des idées novatrices pour concurrencer les nouvelles technologies.

Hermione passa par le Chaudron Baveur pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. A chaque fois qu'elle y arrivait, elle voyait la frénésie, les boutiques qui débordaient de monde et le brouhaha, et elle se sentait encore comme une enfant de onze ans qui découvrait à nouveau le monde magique et la sorcellerie. C'était une sensation plaisante, de ne jamais perdre cette fascination pour la magie.

* * *

Alors qu'elle sortait de la libraire Fleury et Botts, les mains encombrées par de nombreux sacs, elle se cogna à quelqu'un. Plusieurs de ses sacs tombèrent après le choc, elle se baissa tout en s'excusant auprès de la personne.

\- Tu sais que tu peux aussi réduire tes sacs, Granger, n'est-ce-pas ? se moqua la personne en question.

Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Hermione quand elle entendit sa voix et elle vit la personne en question s'accroupir pour l'aider à ramasser ses sacs. Elle croisa alors le regard rieur de Blaise et leva les yeux au ciel. Ils se relevèrent, Hermione ayant finalement tous ses sacs dans les mains.

\- Ce sont les cadeaux de noël ? questionna Blaise avec un regard curieux.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu passeras le réveillon avec nous au Terrier ? interrogea-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à marcher vers une quelconque direction, pour libérer le passage menant chez Fleury et Botts.

\- Je dois le passer avec ma mère en Italie, soupira-t-il. Ce sera sans moi.

\- C'est chouette non ?

Blaise haussa les épaules, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il. Je crois que j'aurais préféré le passer avec vous. Mais demain soir je serai là à la petite sauterie de Pansy.

Hermione roula les yeux en entendant encore parler de la soirée que Pansy et Harry organisaient. Blaise le remarqua.

\- Tu as l'air aussi ravie que Rogue dans ses bons jours, rit Blaise en jetant un petit coup d'œil à Hermione.

\- Non, je suis contente qu'elle organise cela, surtout qu'on ne sera pas tous ensemble le 24, mais ça m'était sorti de la tête, expliqua Hermione.

Ils passèrent devant un café et Blaise lui proposa d'en prendre un avec elle. Les occasions où ils étaient seuls ensembles étaient très rares. Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble : Hermione travaillant au Ministère et Blaise à Gringotts en tant que briseur de sort. Hermione accepta, elle s'était toujours sentie très à l'aise avec Blaise. Il riait beaucoup, faisait des blagues parfois douteuses, mais il avait ce genre de personnalité qui mettait à l'aise, qui irradiait de gaité. Pourtant Hermione n'aurait jamais dit cela de lui quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

Ils entrèrent dans le café et s'installèrent, Hermione posant tous ses sacs sur la chaise à côté d'elle. Elle songeait sincèrement à les réduire pour rentrer chez elle, car elle ne voyait pas comment se débrouiller sinon. La serveuse leurs apporta leurs boissons chaudes rapidement. Hermione prit presque religieusement son thé dans les mains. Elles étaient encore glacées à cause du vent froid qui soufflait sur Londres.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu sois sortie _si_ tôt un vendredi. Tu as fini par lâcher Drago sur votre dossier ? rit Blaise avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

\- J'ai pris mon après-midi, se justifia Hermione avec un sourire. J'en avais besoin, je crois. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne sortira jamais le nez de cette affaire, soupira Hermione.

\- Drago m'en a parlé et, en effet, il commence à en avoir sérieusement marre, affirma Blaise. De l'affaire, rajouta-t-il rapidement.

\- J'ai failli croire que c'était de moi dont tu parlais, rit Hermione.

Blaise sourit. Il prit une gorgée de café, riant intérieurement. Il se demandait comment c'était possible que deux personnes soient aussi aveugles, mais c'était sans côté sur Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy.

\- Drago n'en aura jamais marre de toi enfin, Granger, et tu le sais très bien, lâcha Blaise en fixant Hermione.

Il put voir les joues d'Hermione rosir un peu et son air embarrassé. Il laissa sortir un petit rire de sa bouche. C'était si simple de la mettre mal à l'aise sur ce sujet. Hermione ne rêvait que d'une chose : changer de sujet. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce genre de chose là. Ou ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas si Blaise disait cela pour la mettre mal à l'aise, pour se moquer d'elle ou s'il y avait une part de vérité là-dedans. Hermione ne croyait pas réellement à cette dernière théorie. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de part de vérité dans les paroles de Blaise.

* * *

 _Helloooo !_

 _Comment allez-vous ? On ne me demande pas mais je vous le dis quand même, je suis crevée et ce mois de décembre est en train de me tuer à petit feu voilà voilà *la joie*_

 _Bref, voici ce douzième chapitre et nous sommes donc à la moitié de cette fiction. Le temps passe vite, je sais, surtout quand on fait le décompte jusqu'à Noël._

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? J'ai mis Blaise, parce qu'il me manquait. C'est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup et il n'est pas beaucoup apparut dans mes chapitres ou n'avait pas un très grand rôle, ce qui est bien dommage. Comme Ginny d'ailleurs, mais je me suis rattrapée dans le chapitre d'hier haha._

 _On se retrouve demain (si je suis pas morte de fatigue entre temps ou si je n'ai pas décidé de dormir trois semaines d'un coup)_

 _Bisous à tous !_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Vin chaud**

 _Samedi 13 décembre_

Hermione transplana à Godric's Hollow, serrant son manteau contre elle et une boîte métallique dans laquelle elle avait mis tous les biscuits de noël qu'elle avait préparé. Elle prit une longue inspiration. Il faisait déjà nuit. Elle aurait voulu arriver tôt et aider Harry et Pansy à mettre en place la soirée, mais si elle devait être honnête, elle devait avouer qu'elle avait surtout peur de croiser Drago.

Elle avait passé sa journée à redouter cette soirée, ou alors à changer d'avis une bonne dizaine de fois sur ses choix vestimentaires, ou sur sa coiffure, ou si elle devait se maquiller ou non, ou alors comment. Cette journée avait été un cauchemar pour cela. Pourtant, Hermione n'était pas comme cela d'ordinaire. Elle ne se demandait jamais réellement comment s'habiller, ou comment se coiffer ou se maquiller. Tout ceci n'était que des questions qui ne lui traversaient jamais l'esprit plus de dix minutes, voire un peu plus si quelque chose d'important l'attendait. La dernière qu'elle eut autant de mal à se préparer avait été pour le bal du Tournois des trois sorciers lors de sa quatrième année. Plus de dix ans auparavant.

Finalement, elle avait fait un choix et s'était préparée. Elle était désormais face à la maison d'Harry et Pansy et elle avait envie de faire demi-tour. Le courage des Gryffondor était bien loin. Pourquoi redoutait-elle tant cette soirée et de voir Drago ? Ils travaillaient ensembles, ils étaient amis. Elle ne pourrait pas être dans cet état, comme bloquée, pendant très longtemps. Sinon cela pourrait altérer sa relation avec Drago et son boulot, mais aussi ses amis allaient finir par s'en rendre compte.

Hermione passa le petit portillon et traversa le petit jardin qu'il y avait en face de leur maison. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit en voyant la couronne de noël faite de brindilles de sapin, de houx et de pommes de pin, qui était attachée à la porte. Elle inspira et expira longuement pour tenter de calmer son cœur qui battait à la chamade. Elle toqua et la porte s'ouvrit tout de suite après.

Quand elle vit Ron, elle soupira intérieurement, elle ne voulait pas tomber sur Drago _directement_ , si possible. Il la prit dans ses bras et la débarrassa de ses affaires, lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne manquait _qu'elle_. Merveilleux, se dit alors Hermione. Elle avait mis tellement de temps que maintenant elle arrivait en dernière. Elle resserra la boîte métallique contre elle.

Hermione entendait les voix des invités et les rires. Elle se rassura se disant qu'elle n'arriverait pas dans une pièce silencieuse, en face de tout le monde, et elle pensait que peut-être Drago était dans une conversation passionnante avec quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Elle entra dans la pièce et se fut comme si ses yeux avaient été aimantés à ceux de Drago. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans cette pièce et pourtant le premier regard qu'elle croisa fut celui de Drago. Gris orageux. Comme toujours. Elle déglutit et remercia intérieurement Pansy de lui avoir pris le bras. Elle fut ramenée sur terre.

\- Tu es ravissante, Hermione ! s'exclama Pansy. On va mettre les biscuits sur la table, lui proposa-t-elle.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et Pansy entraina Hermione vers la table qui se trouvait au fond du salon. Elle avait mis dessus tout ce que les invités pouvaient grignoter. Ce n'était pas une soirée formelle à laquelle ils restaient des heures interminables à table. Les invités restaient debout, ou s'installaient dans le salon, ou encore sur la terrasse extérieure qui avait été chauffée grâce à un sort. Ils étaient libres de leur mouvement.

Hermione se retrouva seule face à la table du fond et attendit que Pansy revienne de la cuisine avec des plateaux pour mettre les biscuits. Elle observa la table et se demanda où Pansy trouverait la place pour mettre un autre plateau. Le meuble était rempli de nourriture en tout genre, de cocktails non alcoolisés, de verres et de bouteilles d'alcool. Hermione sentit l'odeur des épices et du vin chaud et vit qu'à côté de la table il y avait une marmite dans laquelle reposait du vin chaud.

Bingo.

Hermione se rappela que son chocolat du jour, venant de son calendrier de l'avent, avait un goût de vin chaud. C'était d'ailleurs le premier qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié. C'était un au chocolat noir avec à l'intérieur un liquide au goût de vin chaud. Elle n'était pas très fan du mélange. Elle entendit les talons de Pansy claquer et se rapprocher d'elle, revenant avec un grand plat. Elles disposèrent les biscuits ensembles sur le plat et une fois fait, Hermione se servit un verre de vin chaud. Elle allait faire honneur à son calendrier de l'avent.

* * *

Hermione avait trouvé une stratégie. Éviter Drago comme la peste. Elle devait bien admettre que ce n'était pas la _meilleure_ stratégie, mais jusqu'ici ça se passait plutôt bien. Si Drago faisait en sorte de rejoindre le groupe de personnes avec qui elle parlait, elle trouvait une excuse pour partir ou quittait le groupe plus ou moins discrètement pour parler à une autre personne.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi lâche de sa vie, mais elle n'était pas capable d'affronter Drago. Lui et son regard. Lui et son élégance. Lui et son sourire narquois. Non c'était trop. Mais elle avait aussi remarqué que plus elle buvait de vin chaud, plus les choses devenaient simples. Elle n'en avait pas bu à outrance, mais déjà à trois verres elle sentait que la soirée devenait plus supportable pour elle. Et de toute manière, sa journée devait être sous le thème du vin chaud selon son calendrier de l'avent.

Hermione se dirigea vers la table, une énième fois, pour éviter Drago. Ça commençait à l'embêter, elle aurait bien aimé continuer à parler avec Luna. Elle lui parlait de la prochaine édition spéciale du Chicaneur qui porterait sur les guérisseurs de l'Amérique latine. Hermione était réellement passionnée par ce que disait Luna et trouvait le projet intéressant. Mais il eut fallu que Drago Malefoy arrive pour s'incruster dans la conversation. Drago était toujours sur son chemin : chaque. jour. que. Merlin. faisait.

Elle se resservit un verre de vin chaud tout en soupirant. Elle sourit en se disant qu'elle avait le comportement d'une adolescente et non pas celui d'une femme de vingt-six ans.

\- Quatrième verre, Granger ? ricana alors Drago qui arrivait vers la table.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Que Merlin l'aide, la sauve. Elle se tourna vers lui avec son verre de vin plein.

\- Tu comptes mes verres, maintenant ? s'étonna Hermione. C'est que la soirée doit _vraiment_ être ennuyante de ton côté.

Elle prit un amuse-bouche du bout des doigts et le mangea en une fois, Drago se servait du vin pendant ce temps se rapprocha d'Hermione. Elle aurait voulu s'enfuir, encore une fois, mais si elle le faisait à ce moment-là, elle aurait _réellement_ l'air d'une idiote.

\- Les soirées sont moins intéressantes quand tu m'évites, répondit Drago avec un faux air contrarié.

\- Je ne t'évite _absolument_ pas ! se défendit Hermione avec peut-être un peu trop de vigueur.

Drago réprima un rire mais laissa naitre un sourire en coin sur son visage. Hermione aperçut son sourire et elle se sentit bête. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle l'évitait et il devait bien se demander pourquoi. Elle sentait les effets du vin qui commençaient à s'emparer de son cerveau mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de boire une longue gorgée de plus.

\- Pansy avait raison, lâcha alors Drago. Tu es très ravissante ce soir, Granger.

\- Tu n'es pas non plus, Drago, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Très élégant.

\- Comme toujours, se vanta Drago en riant.

\- Mais ce soir particulièrement, souffla Hermione en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Drago, se rapprochant un peu plus.

Et c'était bien pour ce genre de chose-là qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, à tout prix et immédiatement. Mais son corps ne semblait plus l'écouter, elle restait là, plantée devant lui, devant la tentation qu'il représentait. Maintenant qu'il était là, qu'ils se parlaient, elle ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie de rester avec lui. C'était comme si elle était son satellite, gravitant autour de lui. Elle rit intérieurement en se disant qu'il exerçait une telle attraction sur elle que l'image était plutôt bonne. Théodore Nott arriva pour se servir une assiette de nourriture et ce fut comme si Hermione et Drago revenaient sur terre.

Le « lien » fut coupé et les pas d'Hermione la dirigèrent vers Ginny qui la regardait avec un sourcil haussé. Drago lui se pinçait l'arête du nez maudissant intérieurement Théodore. Il avait beau être l'un de ses meilleurs amis, s'il avait pu il l'aurait tué sur le moment. C'était un des seuls moments qu'il avait trouvés pour être un peu avec Hermione en dehors du travail. Il y avait toujours d'autres personnes avec eux et il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi mais il préférait être seul avec elle. En fait, il savait _exactement_ pourquoi.

\- Prenez une chambre vous deux, sérieusement ! chuchota Ginny à Hermione en riant.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent instantanément rouges et elle reprit une gorgée de vin.

\- N'importe quoi, Ginny, rit Hermione tentant de paraitre à son aise.

\- S'il te plait, soupira Ginny. On ne me la fait pas, surtout toi Hermione Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?

\- Pas ici, souffla Hermione sèchement en voyant le monde qu'il y avait autour d'elles.

\- Donc il se passe quelque chose ! jubila Ginny en souriant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il ne se passe rien, trancha-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dehors, sur la terrasse.

Hermione s'assit à une des chaises qu'il y avait sur la terrasse et vit qu'il y avait déjà Harry et Blaise. Elle roula les yeux. Elle avait espéré rester seule pour quelques minutes. Elle vit le regard rieur de Blaise et elle eut un pressentiment de ce qui allait arriver. Blaise se rapprocha de quelques pas, Harry le suivant mais restant un peu à l'écart.

\- Tu sais qu'il y a au moins cinq chambres dans cette maison, vous en auriez peut-être l'utilité toi et Dr…

\- Étrangement tu n'es pas la première personne à me dire ça, s'exaspéra Hermione.

\- Drago t'a proposé ? s'étonna Harry en faisant les yeux ronds.

\- Vous êtes tous des pervers dans cette maison ! s'emporta Hermione. Il ne se passe rien entre Drago et moi et il ne se passera _jamais_ rien !

Elle quitta la terrasse pour s'avancer dans le jardin, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le pas vif. Elle sentait son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine et elle tentait de respirer lentement pour se calmer. C'était idiot de s'emporter pour si peu. Ses amis avaient le don d'être de parfaits idiots parfois, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'emporter pour si peu.

Hermione fulminait. C'était tellement bête de fulminer pour cela. Tout ça parce que ses amis avaient insinué qu'il se passait peut-être quelque chose entre Drago et elle. Pourquoi était-elle tellement agacée par cela ? Il était évident qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Jamais.

Elle soupira et entendit des pas derrière elle, venant vers elle. Elle tourna la tête et vit Pansy arriver. Elle se posta à côté d'elle. Hermione tourna la tête pour regarder l'horizon.

\- Tu devrais mettre un manteau, soupira Hermione.

\- Toi aussi, rit Pansy.

Le silence s'étendit entre elles.

\- Ils sont idiots, conclut Pansy.

\- C'est moi qui le suis. Je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi.

Pansy posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Tu as tous les droits de réagir comme tu le souhaites, Hermione, si quelque chose t'affecte.

\- Mais ça ne devrait pas m'affecter, souffla Hermione. J'ai bu trop de vin, conclut Hermione. C'est pour cela.

Pansy rit. Hermione se tourna vers Pansy.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas la faute du vin…

\- Contente de te l'entendre dire, rit Pansy.

\- …C'est la faute de ton calendrier de l'avent, conclut Hermione.

L'autre jeune femme rit carrément et elles repartirent vers la maison pour finir leur soirée.

\- Comment veux-tu qu'un calendrier de l'avent affecte ta vie sentimentale, Hermione ? rit Pansy en lançant un petit regard de biais à la brune.

* * *

 _Bonsoir..._

 _J'avoue j'ai 25 minutes de retard sur le 13 décembre. Bon je dois vous dire que j'ai eu quelques très mauvaises nouvelles dernièrement (hier après midi en fait) ce qui explique ce retard. Je vais faire en sorte que ça n'ait pas d'impact sur cette fiction, mais je ne garantie rien si vous ne voyez pas un chapitre arriver un jour, dite vous que ce n'est pas par flemme, c'est parce que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter haha._

 _Bref. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! J'ai bien aimé l'écrire personnellement, donc j'espère que vous avez apprécié le lire. Je n'ai pas pu me relire (j'étais déjà en retard pour le poster donc voilà quoi), et j'en suis vraiment désolée._

 _Merci de me suivre et de me soutenir en me laissant des reviews !_  
 _Bisous et à demain si tout marche comme je le veux :)_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Marché de Noël**

 _Dimanche 14 décembre_

Hermione, en se réveillant ce dimanche-là, espéra que la veille n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais non. Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux. À croire qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se gérer elle-même. Elle sortit de son lit tant bien que mal et resta de longues minutes sous l'eau chaude de la douche, essayant de se relaxer. Tout irait bien.

Elle changea ses habitudes ce matin-là. Un thé ou un café ne suffirait pas, et elle prit le temps de se préparer une tasse de chocolat chaud, avec de la cannelle et des petits marshmallows dedans. Elle mit les ingrédients dans une casserole et fit fondre le chocolat doucement. Les effluves de chocolat et de cannelle la rendaient déjà plus heureuse, l'apaisaient presque. Elle remplit une grosse tasse et s'assit à sa table principale.

Elle avait laissé le calendrier de l'avent la veille dessus. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et pinça les lèvres. Il n'était plus question qu'elle se laisse faire et qu'elle laisse les choses venir. Elle avait tenté et maintenant elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler dans sa vie. Elle remettait la faute sur ce calendrier, depuis qu'il était dans sa vie des _choses_ avaient changé. Il en avait bien assez fait.

Mais, la curiosité la piquait. Il fallait qu'elle en sache plus, qu'elle découvre le _réel_ mystère derrière ce calendrier. Elle ouvrit le quatorzième tiroir et y trouva un petit chalet en bois de montagne en chocolat.

Elle décida de faire ultérieurement des recherches sur ce calendrier. Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait rien de maléfique, mais elle trouverait bien quelque chose à propos de ce calendrier dans les livres. Malgré tous les livres qu'elle avait déjà, elle n'en avait aucun qui aurait pu concerner les calendriers de l'avent ou même les traditions de noël dans le monde sorcier. Elle se dit alors qu'ils auraient peut-être ce qu'il faut chez Fleury et Botts, ou encore au Département des Mystères, en dernier recours.

Elle sortit son agenda pour noter cela. Le lendemain elle passerait à la boutique avant d'aller à son travail. Fleury et Botts ouvrait généralement avant 9h, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle ne voulait pas passer un jour de plus dans l'ignorance. Elle ouvrit l'agenda et tomba sur la page du lundi, puis jeta un coup d'œil à celle du dimanche. Elle avait noté un marché de noël à Regent's Park. Elle l'avait marqué pensant trouver des cadeaux de noël là-bas, mais elle avait fini de les faire.

Hermione finit sa tasse de chocolat chaud, se prélassant dans son canapé. Elle n'avait pas apporté de travail du Ministère chez elle, en fin d'année le travail était un peu plus amoindri, si elle occultait le dossier qu'elle avait à faire en commun avec Drago. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa fenêtre. Dix jours avant noël, se dit-elle. Et ça se ressentait dans la ville de Londres. Tous les magasins ou presque étaient ouverts et les rues grouillaient de passants.

Elle soupira et pensa qu'il était dommage de rester chez elle alors que dehors il y avait tant de vie. Elle prit ses affaires et disparut en un _pop_ pour réapparaitre au point de transplanage le plus proche de Regent's Park. Même si elle n'avait rien à chercher ou acheter au Marché de Noël, c'était toujours agréable de s'y rendre et d'observer les décorations.

* * *

On toqua violemment et plusieurs fois à la porte de l'appartement de Drago. Il se leva, en soufflant bruyamment, de son canapé. Il partit ouvrir la porte et resta de marbre quelques secondes. Il se fit bousculer par les nouveaux arrivant qui entrèrent en le saluant joyeusement. Drago resta à sa porte plusieurs secondes de plus, regardant dans le vide et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien autoriser ses amis à entrer dans son appartement un dimanche matin. Il les voyait bien assez à son goût.

Il tourna des talons et partit vers son salon, où ses trois amis les plus proches s'étaient déjà installés. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore étaient assis dans son fauteuil ou canapé et fixaient Drago.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, tous les trois ? demanda Drago d'une voix à la fois étonnée et glaciale.

\- C'est une intervention, répondit Théodore d'un ton solennel.

Drago haussa un sourcil et faillait exploser de rire en voyant l'air très sérieux de ses trois amis. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et partit vers sa cuisine, sans un mot. Les trois autres amis se regardèrent d'un air étonné alors qu'ils entendaient des bruits de verres qui s'entrechoquaient.

\- Il prépare le thé, lâcha Blaise avec un air amusé sur le visage.

\- Il a été élevé par Narcissa Malefoy, tu t'attendais à quoi d'autre ? rit Pansy en s'installant plus confortablement dans le fauteuil en velours.

En effet, Drago revint quelques minutes plus tard en faisant léviter un plateau avec une grosse théière, quatre tasses et sous-tasses, du lait et du sucre. Il le posa sur la table basse sous le regard médusé de Théodore et Blaise. Ce dernier tenta de garder son sérieux et mit sa main devant sa bouche.

\- On te dit que l'on vient pour une intervention et toi tu prépares le thé ? articula Théodore partagé entre l'amusement et le choc.

\- Mère m'a toujours dit d'accueillir mes invités avec du thé, ou autre selon l'heure, même s'ils sont là pour me sortir les plus grandes idioties que je n'ai jamais entendu, répondit Drago d'un air parfaitement calme en versant de l'eau chaude dans chacune des tasses. Je présume que vous êtes _en effet_ là pour me dire ce genre d'idioties.

Blaise lâcha un rire et se laissa reposer contre le dossier du canapé. Drago s'assit sur le second fauteuil et prit une sous-tasse et une tasse dans les mains. Il souffla sur le thé encore brûlant et remonta son regard vers ses trois amis.

\- Allez-y, crachez le morceau, intima-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy, Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard entendu et un silence suivit cela. Drago commençait à perdre patience. Il avait déjà planifié sa matinée et ils lui faisaient perdre son temps et tout cela pour une « intervention ».

\- Vu la conversation qui nous attend, je nous aurais servi du Whisky Pur Feu si j'avais été toi, rit Blaise. C'est à propos de Granger.

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son thé. Il reposa lentement la tasse sur la table basse et croisa ses jambes, les bras parfaitement droits sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

\- Granger ? s'étonna-t-il. Qu'ai-je _encore_ fait ?

Il se doutait que s'il y avait une intervention c'est qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave ou de mauvais. Il tentait de se rappeler quoi. Il n'avait pas été particulièrement méchant ou irrespectueux. Du moins, pas de ce qu'il s'en souvenait.

\- Rien, justement, répondit abruptement Pansy avec un petit sourire.

Les sourcils blonds de Drago s'élevèrent. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à cette réponse-là.

\- Vous venez chez moi un dimanche matin, alors que j'avais prévu de lire un roman tranquillement sur les potions, pour faire une intervention – allez encore savoir ce que c'est – parce que je n'ai _rien_ fait, expliqua Drago en portant sa main à son menton pour s'accouder. Vous êtes les pires amis au monde.

* * *

Hermione déambulait dans les allées du marché de noël, observant toutes les petites boutiques. Chaque commerçant était dans un chalet de montagne en bois. C'était un marché de noël moldu, bien entendu, mais ça lui plaisait tout de même. Ça lui rappelait l'époque à laquelle elle les faisait avec ses parents, chaque année. C'était leur petite tradition à eux.

Ils vendaient toutes sortes de choses. Il y avait des vêtements, des bonnets, des bouteilles d'alcool, des décorations ou encore des bijoux. Hermione trouvait cela assez apaisant de faire ces marchés, même s'il y avait un peu de monde en ce dimanche. Mais c'était comme être dans un autre endroit, pas Londres, et elle aimait l'ambiance qui y régnait et surtout les odeurs de sucre et de chocolat qui flottaient dans l'air.

Elle passa devant un des chalets qui sentait l'encens et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Une dame tenait la boutique. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, presque noirs, bouclés et avait la peau mate. Elle fit un grand sourire à Hermione qui le lui rendit. Hermione observa la boutique. Elle vendait des pierres précieuses et des huiles essentielles principalement. Il y avait des livres sur l'utilisation thérapeutique des huiles essentielles et des pierres précieuses, mais aussi des livres de sophrologie et au grand étonnement d'Hermione des livres ésotériques. Elle haussa un sourcil et renifla, songeant à passer son chemin. Elle avait eu assez de divination pour une vie entière avec les classes de Trelawney à Poudlard.

\- Ça vous surprend, n'est-ce-pas ? intervint alors la vendeuse ce qui accrocha l'attention d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se retourna et planta son regard dans celui sombre de la vendeuse.

\- Je ne peux vous cacher que oui, répondit Hermione poliment. Surtout sur un marché de noël, ajouta-t-elle en toisant les jeux de tarot qui étaient exposés.

\- En fin d'année, les gens veulent souvent savoir ce que l'année d'après leur réserve et beaucoup de personnes souffrent pendant ces périodes, expliqua simplement la vendeuse.

\- Sûrement, lâcha Hermione.

\- Et vous, vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que vous réserve l'année prochaine ? Ou même cette fin d'année ?

\- Non merci, je ne crois pas en ces… pratiques, expliqua Hermione en se détournant de la vendeuse pour partir.

La femme fit un petit sourire et étala rapidement devant elle les cartes du tarot sous le regard étonné d'Hermione. Elle avait dit non pourtant.

\- Même par curiosité ? insista la femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée, répondit fermement Hermione.

\- Auriez-vous peur de ce que je pourrais vous dire ?

Hermione planta son regard dans ceux de la femme, l'affrontant. Hermione Granger ? Avoir peur d'une diseuse de bonne aventure ? Certainement pas. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière et se posta devant la femme, les cartes entre elles.

\- Trois cartes pour le passé, indiqua la dame.

Hermione toisa les cartes et soupira. S'il ne fallait que cela pour se débarrasser de cette personne, pourquoi pas. Elle n'avait de plus jamais fait cela, alors pourquoi pas après tout. Elle fit glisser trois cartes sur le plateau, devant la brune qui les retourna une à une.

\- L'Hermine, le Pendu et l'Amoureux, cita la femme en plantant son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Je dirais que le principal problème de votre dernière relation était le manque de communication et que de ce fait vous deviez vous sentir souvent seule face à vos problèmes. Vous avez renoncé à cette relation.

\- C'est très général, marmonna Hermione.

\- Et vous vous êtes remise longtemps en question, quant à votre manière d'être en couple et à savoir ce que vous voulez. Je pense que vous avez hésité longtemps, que vous aviez peur de vous réengager dans une autre histoire. Trois cartes pour le présent, ordonna-t-elle.

Hermione obéit, partagée entre le fait qu'elle trouvait que ce qu'elle disait était très général et la curiosité. Après tout, cette vendeuse n'allait pas lui faire de mal.

\- La Tempérance, la Force et le Pape. Je vois un couple et je vois la passion, ici, dit-elle en tapotant les cartes de la Force et du Pape. La Tempérance me dit que la personne en question est quelqu'un de votre entourage, probablement un ami. Vous n'êtes pas dans une relation avec quelqu'un ?

\- Non, souffla Hermione.

\- C'est que vous allez l'être, bientôt, répondit-elle en riant. Trois dernières cartes pour le futur proche.

Hermione en fit glisser trois nouvelles, se demandant ce que la femme allait bien pouvoir lui dire de plus.

\- L'Étoile, le Soleil et le Monde, c'est un beau tirage, sourit doucement la brune. C'est un grand amour qui arrive, avec des sentiments sincères et vous allez vous épanouir, complètement. Un bel avenir vous attend, Madame.

Hermione regarda les neuf cartes qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

\- Je n'y crois pas, souffla-t-elle en revenant sur terre.

\- C'est votre choix de ne pas y croire, répondit la femme. Mais si j'étais vous, je ne me fermerais pas aux signes que l'on m'envoie.

Hermione la regarda sans exprimer aucune émotion. Elle n'y croyait pas non. Mais la dernière phrase de la femme la laissa dubitative. Elle la remercia et partit, la tête un peu plus remplie de questionnements.

* * *

\- Drago, crois-moi, on fait ça pour toi, expliqua Pansy doucement.

\- Pour Granger aussi, finalement, ajouta Théodore.

\- Et pour nous, surtout, parce que c'est gênant d'être dans la même pièce que vous deux, sérieusement, lâcha Blaise.

\- Je ne vois _absolument_ pas de quoi vous parlez vous trois, ni ce qui vous donne le droit de me dire cela.

\- Le droit, nous l'avons acquis quand nous avons décidé d'être amis, Malefoy, s'agita Blaise.

Drago prit une longue inspiration et passa une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien, venez-en aux faits et faites vite.

Il y eut à nouveau un silence. Drago buvait tranquillement sa tasse de café, attendant patiemment que ses amis se décident à enfin parler.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour enfin faire quelque chose avec Hermione ou tenter une approche ? demanda de but en blanc Théodore. Elle n'attend que ça.

\- Même si elle a des œillères bien installées, et que, de fait, elle ne s'en rend pas réellement compte, compléta Pansy d'un ton las. Ce n'est pas elle qui risque de faire quoique ce soit.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ingérant petit à petit ce qu'ils venaient de dire. Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Drago et Pansy l'observa d'un air plus que suspect.

\- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire ou non avec Granger, ne vous inquiétez pas, dit alors le blond du voix calme.

\- Fais le rapidement, parce que vous êtes insupportables, râla Blaise. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je vous mettrais tous les deux dans une chambre et…

\- Nous avons compris l'idée, Zabini, le coupa Théodore.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Alors, je suis en retard d'un chapitre, qui sera rattrapé avant le 24 et vous aurez donc un de ces quatre (probablement après le 20 qui est la date de mon dernier partiel) deux chapitres dans la même journée. J'essaie de faire au mieux. En tout cas toutes vos petites reviews dans lesquelles vous me souhaitiez du courage ou dans lesquelles vous m'avez dis que vous vous étiez inquiétés pour moi en voyant pas le chapitre arriver m'ont fait hyper chaud au coeur vraiment 3_

 _J'essaie de tout gérer en ce moment et c'est un peu galère, je ne vais pas mentir, mais je fais vraiment au mieux croyez moi :)_

 _En tout cas voici ce quatorzième chapitre. Alors ce n'était pas DU TOUT prévu ce truc avec la voyante, mais je sais pas je me sentais d'écrire ça sur le moment. Puis je trouvais qu'après un calendrier de l'avent enchanté, une voyante ne détonnerait pas trop. Voilà voilà._

 _J'ai eu aussi des reviews qui disaient que c'était un peu dommage que Drago ne fasse pas grand chose finalement, mais c'est parce que la fiction est essentiellement écrite sous le point de vue d'Hermione (certains trouvent aussi qu'on n'a pas assez le point de vue de Drago). J'essaie de mettre un peu plus de point de vue de Drago, et de toute manière, vers les dernières chapitres il va y avoir de plus en plus de pdv Drago et plus d'actions de la part de Drago, patience patience._

 _En tout cas merci encore et toujours de suivre cette fiction et de la lire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours :)_

 _Bonne soirée à tous !_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Lutins**

 _Lundi 15 décembre_

Hermione continuait de récolter les chocolats de son calendrier de l'avent, mais n'osait plus les manger. Peut-être que c'était le fait de les manger qui la « changeait ». Elle se disait que peut-être qu'ils étaient fabriqués avec de la potion d'amour diluée. Ce matin-là, elle trouva un lutin.

Hermione avait prévenu Drago qu'elle aurait quelques minutes de retard ce matin-là car il fallait qu'elle passe chez Fleury et Bott avant d'aller au Ministère. Elle rentra dans le magasin dès qu'il ouvrit et la propriétaire la salua gaiement. Elle commençait à bien connaitre Hermione. Cela faisait depuis ses onze ans que la brune venait, et depuis tout ce temps, la propriétaire n'avait pas changé.

Hermione ne savait même pas dans quel rayon chercher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait un rayon « calendrier de l'avent » ou « traditions de noël ». Elle soupira. Il y avait cependant un rayon culture et traditions. Elle se dit alors que c'était là où elle était le plus susceptible de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut les petites étiquettes qui servaient à indiquer les thématiques des livres sur chaque étagère. Hermione devait bien avouer qu'elle commençait à se sentir bête. Chercher un livre sur les calendriers de l'avent… Elle était tombée bien bas, se disait-elle.

\- Je peux vous aider, peut-être ? demanda alors la propriétaire qui s'était approchée d'Hermione.

\- Je cherche un livre sur… les traditions de Noël sorcières et les mythes qui entourent cette fête, expliqua Hermione hésitante.

Elle ne se voyait pas lui dire « Je cherche un livre sur les calendriers de l'avent enchanté qui donneraient des chocolats ayant un rapport avec la journée de sa personne ». La propriétaire aurait sûrement appelé les urgences de Sainte Mangouste et aurait demandé à ce qu'on l'interne sur le champ. Hermione tenait à sa dignité.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui traitent de ce sujet, murmura la propriétaire en commençant à regarder les tranches des livres.

Elle finit par en sortir un et le donna à Hermione.

\- Ce sera le seul qui va répondre à vos attentes.

Hermione lut la couverture : _« Traditions et coutumes de Noël »._ Elle fit un petit sourire à la propriétaire et l'acheta. Ce serait un bon début. Et si elle ne trouvait rien sur son calendrier de noël, alors tant pis, elle apprendrait peut-être quelque chose sur les traditions et coutumes de Noël dans le monde sorcier.

Elle transplana du Chemin de Traverse vers l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Elle regarda sa montre, finalement elle ne serait même pas en retard. Elle monta au Département de la justice magique et attendit devant le bureau de Drago. Elle ouvrit son livre pour patienter et lut le sommaire pour voir si quelque chose allait peut-être l'intéresser. Elle lut que le livre traitait des traditions actuelles et de leur origine, mais aussi des mythes et légendes qui entouraient la fête de noël et sa période. Elle se dit que peut-être elle trouverait quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec son calendrier de l'avent dedans.

Les collègues de Drago commençaient à arriver dans les bureaux ou dans l'openspace de son service. Hermione le vit arriver et son cœur loupa un battement. Pourtant il n'était pas mieux habillé que d'habitude, ou pas plus élégant, se disait-elle. Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec alors que Drago approchait. Il toisa son la couverture du livre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Les traditions et coutumes de Noël ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oh, ça ? Ce n'est que pour… me distraire le soir, répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Si je veux me _distraire_ le soir, ce n'est généralement pas vers un livre que je me tourne, mais chacun ses goûts, ricana Drago en déverrouillant son bureau.

Hermione sentit le feu lui monter aux joues et fut contente d'être derrière Drago, de sorte à ce qu'il ne la voit pas. Elle posa son manteau sur le porte-manteau à l'entrée du bureau du blond et s'installa à son bureau. Drago sortit les dossiers et les mit sur le bureau.

\- Vendredi après-midi j'ai fait part aux aurors de notre petite escapade dans l'Allée aux Embrumes, Potter n'était pas très heureux d'ailleurs et m'a rappelé que ce n'était pas dans nos compétences, expliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Il m'a dit qu'il enverrait une équipe et me ferait un rapport aujourd'hui sur ce qu'ils auront trouvé. Avec un peu de chance et vu le dossier que nous avons préparé que j'ai donné au Bureau des aurors, on devrait peut-être enfin avoir des suspects concrets aujourd'hui et donc finir ce _maudit_ dossier dans la semaine.

\- Ce serait super, souffla Hermione.

Elle espérait que les aurors allaient trouver les auteurs de ces délits, grâce aux indices et à l'enquête qu'avaient mené Drago et Hermione. Elle savait que s'ils étaient trouvés cela bouclerait ce dossier, tout ce qu'il manquerait était de soigner la forme du dossier pour le remettre au Magenmagot en vue d'un futur procès. Hermione savait que tout cela tenait entre les mains du Bureau des aurors et elle priait sincèrement pour qu'ils trouvent quelque chose. Elle voulait en finir avec cette affaire parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus la supporter, mais surtout elle ne pouvait plus travailler avec Drago. Cela devenait un réel enfer.

* * *

Vers onze heure, deux notes de service volèrent dans le bureau de Drago, alors qu'ils étaient en train de commencer à rédiger le dossier final, si jamais les aurors parvenaient à trouver les auteurs des délits. Hermione les attrapa au vol et vit qu'une était adressée à Drago et l'autre à elle. Elle donna celle destinée à Drago et ouvrit la sienne.

C'était une note rouge et dedans il y avait des dessins de lutins et une inscription. Le mercredi 17 décembre aurait lieu la distribution de sucres d'orge du Ministère de la Magie. Chaque employer pouvait envoyer des sucres d'orge à un ou plusieurs collègues. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors que Drago roulait des yeux en lisant ces mêmes mots.

\- Ils ne savent plus quoi inventer, soupira Drago.

\- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée. On peut même ajouter un mot au sucre d'orge, c'est plutôt sympa, sourit Hermione. En plus ce sont les lutins du Père Noël qui font la distribution.

\- Ça ne m'étonne même pas que tu aimes cette idée, s'exaspéra le blond

\- Je t'en enverrais un, peut-être que ça te redonnera le sourire, rit-elle en repliant la note de service.

Hermione retourna à l'écriture de son dossier alors que Drago soupirait encore, marmonnant parfois « les _lutins_ du Père Noël », ce qui faisait rire un peu plus Hermione.

\- Alors tu es contre les elfes de maison, mais les lutins du Père Noël ça ne te pose pas de soucis ? demanda Drago en relevant son regard vers Hermione.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- Ah bon ? Les elfes de maison font les corvées dans la maison de leur maitre sans être payés, et les lutins du Père Noël sont littéralement des larbins non rémunérés.

Hermione resta muette et réfléchit plusieurs secondes à la chose. Il n'avait pas _forcément_ tort pour le coup. Les lutins faisaient les cadeaux toute l'année et aidaient le Père Noël mais n'étaient pas payés, en effet. Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu oublies une chose, Drago, les lutins du Père Noël n'existent pas, lui rappela-t-elle avec un sourire triomphant.

\- Certes, soupira-t-il. Mais sur le principe, ce sont des elfes de maison qui vivent au Pôle nord.

\- C'est faux, trancha Hermione.

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi, lui fit remarquer Drago avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? ricana Hermione.

Drago reteint un rire et retourne à l'écriture du dossier. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils perdent de temps, mais travailler dans la même pièce qu'Hermione relevait du défi pour Drago. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir sa présence, son odeur, ou encore avoir l'envie de lui parler même si c'était pour dire quelque chose de parfaitement banal. C'était juste l'idée de lui parler, de partager quelque chose. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que même rester avec elle sans rien dire, juste à profiter du temps qui passe côte à côte, semblait être une belle idée. Il aurait pu faire ça pendant des heures. L'observer, en silence. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de sensé à dire.

Hermione sentit son regard sur elle et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. La regardait-il parce qu'il se demandait ce qu'il clochait chez elle ? Ou le faisait-il pour l'observer en détail et regarder ses défauts ? Une part d'elle espérait qu'il le faisait pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle le regardait parfois. Mais elle chassa rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Cela ne pouvait pas être pour ces raisons-là.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, ils reçurent le rapport du Bureau des aurors et Hermione soupira presque de joie en apprenant qu'ils avaient en effet trouvé deux auteurs qui avaient fabriqué les fausses potions d'amour et de fertilité et les fausses amulettes de protection. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir finir ce dossier, il ne manquait plus qu'à finir de le rédiger convenablement. Hermione se disait que le lendemain ils auraient probablement fini car ils étaient assez efficaces et s'étaient partagés le boulot.

En se dirigeant vers l'atrium pour quitter le Ministère, Hermione eut presque un pincement au cœur en se disant qu'elle n'allait plus travailler avec Drago. Même si elle se disait que c'était probablement pour le mieux, car elle n'était plus capable de se contrôle et de contrôler ses pensées autour de lui, elle en était assez triste finalement.

Drago toisa le stand dans lequel on pouvait acheter les sucres d'orge. Hermione lui parlait de quelque chose, qu'il n'écoutait de toute évidence pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ce stand, avec des « lutins » qui s'occupaient de vendre les sucres d'orge. Il s'arrêta net et Hermione se tourna vers lui pour voir pourquoi.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon bureau, prétexta-t-il. À demain !

Il se détourna d'elle et partit vers les ascenseurs. Hermione resta étonnée quelques secondes et continua son chemin, ne se souciant pas plus que cela de ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, au milieu de la foule et repartit sur ses pas pour aller au stand de sucre d'orge. Pendant une seconde il pensa réellement que quelque chose n'allait pas dans sa tête. Et en effet quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione Granger s'était immiscée dedans. Il fit la queue et finit par arriver devant un « lutin » qui lui demanda combien de sucre d'orge il voulait.

\- J'en veux un seul, répondit Drago.

\- Qu'un seul ? s'étonna le « lutin », plutôt le sorcier déguisé en lutin.

Drago haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. L'expression sur son visage servit de réponse à l'homme. Il chercha un sucre d'orge.

\- Vous voulez y ajouter un mot peut-être ?

\- Volontiers, acquiesça Drago.

L'homme déguisé en lutin lui tendit une plume et un papier qui serait accroché au sucre d'orge. Drago savait exactement quoi écrire et il le fit rapidement de peur que quelqu'un qu'il connaissait le voit. Comme Ron ou Harry. Il tendit le papier au vendeur qui l'accrocha au sucre d'orge.

\- À qui souhaitez-vous que l'on remette ce sucre d'orge ?

\- Hermione Granger.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Chapitre un peu plus court aujourd'hui, mais qui annonce de belles choses à venir haha. Je peux vous dire que les prochains chapitres vont être bien sympas et Drago va un peu prendre ses corones (même s'il commence en cette fin de chapitre)._

 _Bon on se retrouve avec deux chapitres de retard, ils se seront rattrapés, donc stay tuned._

 _Merci encore de me lire et de me suivre sur cette fiction :)_

 _Bisous !_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : Parfum**

 _Mardi 16 décembre_

Hermione ouvrit le seizième tiroir de son calendrier et sentit une très forte odeur de parfum pour homme, de Cologne. Elle en sortit le chocolat et vit qu'il avait en effet la forme d'une bouteille de parfum. Elle se réjouit d'avoir décidé de ne plus manger ces chocolats, parce que vu l'odeur, elle n'osait imaginer le goût.

Elle avait lu la veille le livre qu'elle avait acheté, et comme elle l'avait redouté, elle n'avait rien trouvé sur les calendriers de l'avent. Dans le livre, on mentionnait juste que cela faisait partie des coutumes d'en donner aux enfants pour attendre Noël. Hermione désespérait de trouver un jour ce qui rendait son calendrier si spécial. Elle se remontait le moral en se disant que Pansy lui dirait peut-être la raison et la spécificité de ce calendrier une fois qu'elle aurait ouvert la vingt-quatrième case.

Elle partit vers le Ministère et espéra que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle travaillerait avec Drago sur leur affaire. Il fallait que cela cesse. Ils avaient bien avancé la veille sur la rédaction du dossier et étaient bien partis pour la finir. Elle se dirigea vers le service de Drago et fut étonnée en voyant de la lumière dans son bureau. Elle était en avance pourtant.

Elle toqua puis entra dans le bureau et trouva Drago, en train de s'installer. Hermione le salua gentiment et posa son manteau. Elle s'installa à son tour de l'autre côté du bureau.

\- Dernier jour, souffla Drago.

\- Je l'espère, cette affaire me fatigue, soupira-t-elle en prenant une longue inspiration.

Ce fut comme si une bombe d'odeurs lui explosait dessus. Elle sentit le parfum de Drago comme si elle avait mis le nez dans sa bouteille de Cologne, ou comme s'il avait pris une douche avec. Elle fit une grimace que ne put louper Drago. L'odeur était forte, mais Hermione ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas agréable. Elle savait que c'était celle de Drago car c'était la même odeur qu'elle avait sentie lorsqu'il lui avait prêté son écharpe quelques jours auparavant. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle était attirée par cette odeur. Mais elle était attirée par bien plus que l'odeur, malheureusement pour elle.

\- Tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement sur la Cologne, ce matin, fit-elle remarquer alors.

\- Pourtant je ne pensais pas en avoir tant que ça, se justifia Drago en sentant ses vêtements.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je ne sens _que_ ça.

\- Non, la pièce empeste plutôt l'odeur de… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Hermione leva son regard vers lui et elle vit qu'il était un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire. Il fixait quelque chose sur le coin du bureau et Hermione suivit son regard. Elle vit qu'il y avait dans un sachet en plastique une fiole qui tenait debout, avec un liquide rose à l'intérieur. Elle reconnut la fiole que le vendeur dans l'Allée des Embrumes lui avait donné. L'amortentia.

\- Ils te l'ont rendu ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Il faut que je la descende au service de stockage de preuves, nous n'en avons plus besoin jusqu'au procès, expliqua Drago qui restait blême.

Hermione fronça les sourcils se demandant pourquoi il avait un telle réaction. Il prit la fiole entre ses doigts et l'examina. Son souffla se coupa dans sa gorge, c'était bien ce qu'il pensait. Il appuya sur le bouchon de la fiole car elle était mal fermée. Hermione le regarda faire et ne sembla pas comprendre pendant quelques secondes.

\- Pourquoi tu… ? commença-t-elle à demander.

\- Mal fermée, marmonna Drago, comme s'il était ailleurs. Stupides aurors.

Hermione fronça à nouveau les sourcils puis il y eut un déclic. Elle ne sentait plus le parfum de Drago. Plus du tout. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent un peu plus et c'était comme si l'air lui manquait, son souffle devenait erratique. Elle savait ce que tout cela voulait dire, mais elle n'arrivait même pas à le formuler dans ses pensées.

Elle avait senti le parfum de Drago alors qu'une fiole d'amortentia était proche d'elle. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était le parfum de Drago et non d'une autre personne. Elle se massa les tempes et tenta de se reconcentrer sur l'écriture de son dossier.

Elle avait senti _son_ parfum. Et il savait qu'elle l'avait senti. Il savait que la fiole était mal fermée. Donc il savait. Il savait _tout_. Hermione se leva d'un bond de sa chaise de bureau, sous le regard étonné de Drago, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'elle prenne l'air, il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette pièce, il fallait à _tout prix_ qu'elle s'éloigne de Drago _putain_ _de_ Malefoy.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit tout haut qu'elle sentait son parfum ? Était-elle stupide à ce point ? Devait-elle se plaindre à chaque fois pour rien ? Pour une fois elle aurait dû ne rien dire et juste attendre qu'il se rende compte que la fiole était ouverte et qu'il la referme. Elle aurait tout de même su qu'elle sentait sa Cologne à cause de la potion, mais _lui_ , ne l'aurait pas su.

Il n'avait rien dit parce qu'il était poli et qu'ils avaient un travail à finir, c'était certain, se disait-elle. Au moins, il avait la politesse de ne pas la mettre plus dans l'embarras.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le Bureau des aurors. Elle entra, sans frapper, dans le bureau d'Harry se disant que ce dont elle avait besoin était d'un ami, qui si possible n'allait pas rire de cette situation. Il leva un regard surpris vers elle alors qu'elle s'installait dans une chaise face à son bureau.

\- J'ai fait une bourde, Harry, une énorme bourde, annonça Hermione d'une voix comme morte.

Harry posa le parchemin qu'il était en train de lire sur la table et lança un regard encourageant à Hermione.

\- Le bureau des aurors a redonné à Drago la fiole d'amortentia que nous avions saisi dans l'Allée des Embrumes, pour qu'il l'apporte au service des stockages des preuves, expliqua-t-elle. Tes débiles d'aurors avaient mal fermé la fiole ! s'emporta Hermione.

Harry sembla perplexe pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oui… Ça arrive j'imagine. J'avais demandé à des nouvelles recrues de le faire. Ce n'est pas bien grave, si ?

\- Tu plaisantes, Harry James Potter ? Ce n'est pas bien grave, non, c'est la fin du monde ! Je n'ai plus qu'à changer de département ou de métier. Ou de pays tiens ! ajouta Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

\- Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi…

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il aurait dû mettre moins de parfum ce matin parce que le bureau empestait son odeur, Harry, voilà pourquoi c'est grave !

Harry la toisa quelques secondes puis, quand il finit par faire le cheminement de ce qui avait pu se passer ce matin dans le bureau de Drago, il éclata de rire. Hermione releva ses yeux vers lui et lui lança le regard le plus glacial qu'elle ait en réserve. Ce qui ne fit que rire un peu plus Harry.

\- Hermione, tu ai… commença Harry.

\- Ne dis pas ce mot ! le coupa Hermione rapidement.

\- Bien… Tu as des sentiments pour Malefoy, ce n'est pas si grave.

Hermione regarda Harry pendant plusieurs secondes se rendant compte qu'en effet il ne comprenait pas _du tout_ la situation. Elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, mais lui n'en avait pas. Donc si. C'était grave. Plus que grave.

\- Bien sûr que si, murmura Hermione en se reprenant la tête dans la main. Je suis _si_ stupide.

\- Tu ne l'es pas. Et puis qui te dit qu'il ne partage pas ces sentiments ? Si tu veux mon avis…

\- Je me fiche de ton avis, le coupa Hermione. Il n'y a pas d'avis à avoir, il n'a pas de sentiments pour moi. Point.

Harry soupira, comprenant rapidement que quoiqu'il puisse dire à Hermione, rien ne la rassurerait, rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. Elle avait des œillères et ne voyait pas ce que le monde entier voyait et qui semblait plus qu'évident. C'était comme s'il voyait les rouages du cerveau d'Hermione s'activer dans sa tête pour se sortir de cette impasse. Elle se leva de la chaise.

\- Il faut que je retourne travailler, dit-elle. Plus vite j'aurais fini ce dossier, plus vite je pourrais me sortir de cette situation. J'ai plus qu'à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et espérer que Drago en fera de même.

Elle partit du bureau d'Harry, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui répondre. La porte claqua derrière et le brun resta seul dans la pièce. Un sourire amusé s'étira sur ses lèvres. S'il y avait bien deux personnes qui ne devaient absolument pas tomber amoureuse c'était Drago et Hermione, les deux étaient aussi compliqués et aveugles l'un que l'autre. Il soupira, espérant qu'ils finiraient éventuellement par s'en sortir avant les dix prochaines années. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir les supporter dans cette situation pendant longtemps.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau et la tête de Ron passa par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- J'ai vu Hermione partir comme une furie de ton bureau, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ron.

\- Oh, tu sais Hermione et Malefoy, soupira Harry en haussant les épaules.

Un air rieur s'afficha sur le visage de Ron. Il entra dans le bureau et s'assit en face d'Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Raconte ! ordonna Ron qui mourrait d'impatience.

\- Tu n'as pas de travail ? dit faussement sérieusement Harry.

\- Joue pas les directeurs avec moi, Harry, et raconte-moi tout.

* * *

Hermione retourna dans le bureau de Drago, le cœur battant, les mains moites et les joues rouges. Elle aurait presque préféré avoir une entrevue avec Ombrage plutôt que de retourner dans ce bureau. Mais Hermione était une Gryffondor, et une Gryffondor ne se laissait pas abattre si facilement et sûrement pas par une simple potion.

Elle ouvrit la porte du bureau qui grinça et la première chose qu'elle vit fut Drago. Bien évidemment. Il avait levé son regard et semblait épier Hermione sous toutes ses coutures. Il s'était réellement inquiété de la voir partir aussi précipitamment de son bureau.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda le blond alors qu'Hermione s'installait à son bureau.

\- Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça n'irait pas, répondit Hermione avec un sourire assuré.

Un air assuré à l'extérieur, certes, mais tout son intérieur était en train de trembler, comme s'il y avait un séisme en elle. Elle espéra que Drago ne voyait pas son embarras et sa peur. Il fallait qu'elle continue d'agir le plus normalement possible, qu'elle se concentre sur son travail et tout irait bien.

Ainsi ils passèrent le reste de la journée à travailler dans le silence. Hermione avait trop honte d'elle-même pour oser dire quelque chose, de peur de se trahir une nouvelle fois et Drago sentait bien que la situation était tendue. Il laissa donc la journée passer, se disant que tout irait mieux le lendemain. Et c'était le cas, il en était persuadé désormais. Elle recevrait son sucre d'orge et Drago se disait que ça annoncerait peut-être le début de quelque chose de nouveau, le tournant dans leur relation. Drago _savait_ que tout irait mieux, tout s'arrangerait le lendemain, parce que maintenant il était sûr, grâce à un heureux hasard, qu'Hermione Granger avait des sentiments pour lui et rien que cette pensée aurait pu le fait léviter, il en était certain.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Je commence à rattraper mon retard, car je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre de retard hehe. Bon je vais pas crier victoire tout de suite, car il me reste encore 2 partiels et qu'on n'est pas à l'abris que je reprenne du retard._

 _J'espère que vous ça va :)_

 _Voici ce seizième chapitre. On commence à entrer petit à petit dans le vif du sujet, ou de leur relation "amoureuse", puisqu'Hermione ne peut plus nier ses sentiments clairement. J'espère qu'il vous a plu et dans le prochain chapitre vous saurez ce qu'il y a écrit dans le mot accompagnant le sucre d'orge._

 _Bisous à tous et à demain (du moins je vais faire en sorte haha)_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Sucre d'orge**

 _Mercredi 17 décembre_

Drago et Hermione avaient fini de rédiger le dossier, qui serait à remettre au Magenmagot, la veille. Hermione attendait donc devant le bureau du Procureur chargé de l'affaire, avec l'épaisse chemise dans les mains. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le Procureur l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Hermione le lui rendit et lui tendit le dossier.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous l'auriez fini si vite, avoua le Procureur avec un air impressionné. Je savais que vous et Mr. Malefoy feriez une bonne équipe pour cette affaire.

\- Vous aviez certainement raison, répondit poliment Hermione.

Le Procureur la remercia et lui annonça qu'il la recontacterait si jamais il avait plus de questions sur cette affaire, ou s'il trouvait que le dossier était incomplet, Hermione pria pour qu'il ne le soit pas. Elle ne voulait pas se replonger là-dedans et surtout pas avec Drago. Pas avec la journée qu'ils avaient passé la veille.

Elle retourna dans son bureau et s'enferma. Elle prit son visage entre les mains et soupira bruyamment. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas faire l'autruche et rester dans cette situation jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, puisque l'amortentia lui avait « révélé » et, lui, le savait puisqu'elle avait été suffisamment idiote pour lui dire indirectement qu'elle avait senti son parfum. La situation ne pouvait pas être pire selon Hermione, et elle ne pourrait pas faire indéfiniment comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle devait manger ce midi-là avec Pansy et elle attendait son avis qui allait peut-être l'éclairer. Hermione savait qu'elle allait probablement lui dire de tenter sa chance avec Drago, mais elle avait peur de se ridiculiser. Elle tenait réellement à lui et perdre son amitié à cause d'une histoire de sentiments non réciproques n'était pas envisageable pour Hermione.

Elle transplana ce midi-là vers Godric's Hollow depuis le Ministère. Le fait qu'elle puisse réapparaitre directement devant chez Pansy lui permettait de pouvoir manger avec elle rapidement le midi. Elle traversa le petit jardin qui était devant la maison et toqua à la porte. Pansy lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Hermione sentit qu'on lui attrapait les jambes. Elle baissa son regard et vit James à ses pieds qui souriait. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui laissa un gros baiser sur la joue, entrant en même temps dans la maison.

Hermione fut surprise de voir Ginny qui était dans le salon. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle devait se joindre à elles mais elle n'en fut que plus heureuse, au moins ça lui ferait un autre avis. Elle soupira intérieurement, Pansy et Ginny seraient _forcément_ du même avis sur la question.

* * *

\- Harry ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il s'était passé, expliqua Pansy en levant les yeux au ciel. Il me disait qu'il valait mieux que je l'apprenne par toi.

Pansy nourrissait le nourrisson, tout en prenant un peu de nourriture pour elle parfois, alors que Ginny et Hermione étaient assises face à elle en train de manger elles aussi. Hermione prit une longue gorgée d'eau alors qu'elle sentait les regards curieux de Ginny et Pansy sur elle.

\- Je vous avais dit que dans le dossier que nous avions à faire avec Drago, il était question d'amulettes de protection et, nous pensions, de filtre d'amour. Nous étions donc allés dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour trouver les personnes qui revendaient ces filtres illégaux, raconta Hermione rapidement. Pour vous la faire courte, j'ai récupéré une fiole qui a été examinée et ramenée hier dans le bureau de Drago, sauf que je ne le savais pas.

Hermione vit clairement que Pansy et Ginny ne voyaient pas où elle voulait en venir, et ça la tuait intérieurement car elle ne voulait pas raconter une nouvelle fois cette histoire, dont elle avait honte, dans les détails.

\- La fiole était mal fermée. Je suis arrivée dans le bureau et je me suis plainte que ça « empestait » l'odeur du parfum de Drago, dit encore plus rapidement Hermione. Il s'est rendu compte que la potion d'amortentia était mal fermée juste après.

Les yeux de Ginny et de Pansy s'écarquillèrent. Hermione baissa son regard vers son assiette, ne voulant pas croiser ceux de ses deux amies. Ginny étouffa un ricanement alors que Pansy tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose, comme nourrir son fils. Hermione fronça les sourcils et releva son regard vers ses deux amies.

\- Allez-y, rigolez, lâcha-t-elle.

Pansy croisa le regard de Ginny et elles explosèrent de rire d'un coup alors qu'Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Elle devait bien avouer que si c'était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, elle en aurait probablement ri aussi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu comptes faire ? demanda alors Ginny, une fois calmée.

\- Je songeais à changer de pays, répondit Hermione sur un ton las.

\- _Sérieusement_ , insista Ginny.

Hermione soupira et se tourna vers la rousse.

\- Je suis censée faire quoi ? souffla Hermione. Nous ne sommes qu'amis.

\- Il t'a dit ce qu'il avait senti, lui ? questionna Pansy.

\- Non, il s'est arrêté juste avant de le dire, soupira Hermione.

Ginny et Pansy échangèrent à nouveau un regard. Elles se doutaient de ce qu'avait senti Drago, mais Hermione, qui était dans le déni complet, ne pourrait pas les croire si elles le lui disaient.

\- Pourquoi tu ne tenterais pas ta chance ? proposa Pansy. Je l'avais fait avec Harry vers la même période de l'année en plus et ça avait plutôt bien marché.

\- Harry et toi, c'était _évident_ , Pansy, tu ne risquais pas grand-chose, contesta Hermione.

\- Ça pourrait l'être pour toi et Drago aussi, Hermione, dit doucement Ginny.

Hermione soupira à nouveau et se reconcentra sur son assiette. Elle joua, du bout de la fourchette, avec un bout de viande. Elle n'avait plus envie de manger tant ses pensées lui occupaient l'esprit.

\- Tu as déjà eu le calendrier de l'avent que tu m'as prêté, Pansy ? demanda tout à coup Hermione.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Pansy. Elle replaça une mèche derrière son oreille alors son fils jouait avec sa cuillère.

\- Oui, il y a quelques années.

Hermione acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Elle commençait à comprendre, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblant une à une dans sa tête. Elle n'était sûre de rien et ne préférait pas s'avancer sur le sujet auprès de ses amies, mais elle commençait à voir le but de ce calendrier.

\- Tu as reçu quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda alors la brune.

\- Un sucre d'orge, souffla Hermione.

* * *

Hermione retourna au Ministère en début d'après-midi. Elle était toujours heureuse de passer du temps avec Ginny et Pansy, car elle pouvait parler de tout avec elles, et surtout elles riaient ensemble de tout et de rien, ce qui l'aidait à se vider la tête. De plus, elle avait eu le temps de passer un petit peu de temps avec James avant qu'il ne parte faire sa sieste.

Elle s'installa dans son bureau et réalisa que désormais il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de boulot pour cette fin d'année. Elle avait quelques petites affaires qui n'étaient pas urgentes à faire et elle devait finir son rapport annuel qu'elle devait rendre à son supérieur avant la fin du mois. Hermione était une personne organisée, elle l'avait donc rempli tout au long de l'année et ce rapport était plus que complet. Elle devait simplement écrire la fin et faire une correction. Elle s'attaqua donc à son rapport et les heures commencèrent à passer.

16h. On frappa à sa porte et Hermione marmonna un « Entrez ». Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée pendant la rédaction de son rapport. Elle soupira et leva le nez de son bureau. Un lutin du Père Noël se tenait à l'entrée de son bureau avec un immense sac dans les mains. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle le saluait.

\- Vous avez reçu plusieurs sucres d'orge cette année, Miss Granger. Vous êtes une personne appréciée !

Il lui tendit plusieurs sucres d'orge. Elle savait qu'elle en avait généralement un de Ron et un d'Harry. Mais cette fois-ci il y en avait un troisième. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit qu'il y avait un mot attaché à ce sucre d'orge. Elle déroula le parchemin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle parcourait les lignes du mot.

* * *

Drago était, au Ministère, sur sa chaise, les pieds sur son bureau. Blaise était assis sur un coin dudit meuble et faisait tourner sa baguette entre les doigts.

\- Pansy m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé hier entre Granger et toi, ricana Blaise. Pas mal le coup de la potion d'amortentia.

\- Ce n'était pas prévu, articula Drago, les yeux dans le vide. C'était un hasard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant que tu _sais_?

Drago expira bruyamment et se redressa. Il planta son regard dans celui de Blaise.

\- Faire les choses bien, répondit simplement Drago. Je comptais le faire, auparavant, maintenant je suis simplement plus confiant.

\- Comme si tu avais besoin d'être plus confiant, renifla Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Quand on veut Hermione Granger, crois-moi Blaise, on n'est jamais trop confiant. Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle femme.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Blaise. Drago avait l'habitude d'avoir tout ce qu'il voulait, tel un enfant gâté, mais Blaise savait qu'il avait dû prendre son temps avec Hermione avant de ne pouvoir qu'espérer l'inviter quelque part. Il avait dû faire les choses doucement, gagner sa confiance, s'ouvrir à elle avant même de tenter quoique ce soit.

* * *

Hermione se rassit sur sa chaise et fixa le bout de parchemin pendant plusieurs secondes. Pourtant ce n'était pas comme s'il lui avait écrit une déclaration d'amour, ou même quoique ce soit sortant de l'ordinaire, mais étrangement Hermione ne s'y était pas attendue. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il puisse l'inviter, qu'il puisse être intéressé par elle de cette manière-là.

 _Casse-Noisette étant ton Ballet préféré,_

 _Souhaiterais-tu te joindre à moi demain soir pour partager ce moment ensemble ?_

 _D.M_

Elle entendit au loin la porte de son bureau claquer et elle en déduisit que le lutin était sorti. Elle enroula le parchemin et le laissa sur le coin de son bureau. Elle soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle avait envie d'y aller, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait peur aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un, et encore plus longtemps avec quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy.

Elle avait peur que cela affecte leur amitié, et le groupe d'amis qu'ils étaient tous. Et si ça se passait mal et que cela avait des répercussions sur ses autres amis ou sur l'entente qu'il y a entre eux ? Hermione se tortura l'esprit pendant le reste de l'après-midi. Elle ne devait pas répondre à la légère, car peut-être que ce rendez-vous changerait la donne.

Hermione sourit en pensait au fait que Drago lui avait demandé par le biais d'un sucre d'orge. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, surtout car il avait dit qu'il trouvait l'idée des sucres d'orge idiote. Mais elle, elle aimait cette idée. Quand elle pensa qu'il avait fait cette demande de cette manière pour lui faire plaisir, un sourire un peu niais se dessina sur son visage.

Un chocolat en forme de sucre d'orge. Parchemin. Sapin. Café. Bougie. Patin à glace. Boule de neige. Etoile. Père Noël. Note de musique. Echarpe. Chocolat chaud. Cadeau. Vin chaud. Marché de noël. Lutin. Parfum. Sucre d'orge. Et si tous ces chocolats n'avaient pas _réellement_ un rapport avec ses journées mais avec lui ?

* * *

Hermione se précipita dans l'ascenseur et son cœur bondit presque en voyant que Drago était dedans. Le regard acier du blond se fixa sur la brune qui remettait une mèche derrière ses oreilles. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne détourne son regard.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle alors.

Drago pensa pendant quelques secondes qu'il avait imaginé cette réponse, ou qu'il avait mal entendu. Il ne répondit pas.

\- Casse-noisette est en effet mon ballet préféré, continua Hermione en plantant son regard dans celui de Drago. Et je serai ravie d'y aller avec toi.

Drago lui sourit sincèrement alors que l'ascenseur arrivait à l'atrium. Ils marchèrent en silence vers les cheminées du Ministère.

\- C'est au Royal Opéra, lui indiqua Drago. Je viendrai te chercher à 19h.

\- Parfait, souffla Hermione.

Drago disparut dans les flammes vertes de la cheminée et Hermione expira bruyamment comme si elle avait été en apnée tout ce temps. C'était l'impression qu'elle avait quand elle était dans la même pièce que Drago, ou proche de lui. Le souffle coupé.

* * *

 _Hola la compagnie !_

 _J'ai fini mes partiels aujourd'hui (HALLELUJAH!)_

 _Ce qui veut dire que je vais pouvoir rattraper mon retard tranquillement et ce qui veut dire que certains jours vous aurez probablement plus d'un chapitre (et sûrement pas au même moment genre en bloc)._

 _Voilà pour ce qui est de la logistique_

 _Ce chapitre... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain les deux tourtereaux vont au ballet !_

 _Merci de continuer à me suivre et de laisser des reviews_

 _Bisous !_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Casse-Noisette**

 _Jeudi 18 décembre_

Sans aucune surprise, Hermione trouva dans la dix-huitième case de calendrier de l'avent une figurine casse-noisette en chocolat. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà. Le calendrier de l'avent n'avait pas un rapport avec ses journées, mais avec Drago plus particulièrement. Elle se souvenait que Pansy avait dit que ce calendrier l'aiderait à trouver ce qui lui manquait. L'amour donc.

Hermione trouvait cela presque niais. Un calendrier de l'avent qui l'aide à trouver l'amour en période de noël, cela aurait pu être un téléfilm de noël. Cependant, Hermione pensait que les chocolats la mettraient sur la voie, mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que ça fonctionnerait avec Drago. Seul l'avenir dirait s'il se passerait réellement quelque chose entre elle et Drago et si ça allait mener quelque part.

Elle passa la journée au Ministère à travailler. Elle pensait à tout sauf aux choses qu'elle devait faire. Elle pensait aux vacances qui arrivaient, à noël, au réveillon mais aussi au jour de l'an. Mais la pensée qui revenait le plus souvent était la soirée qui l'attendait. Elle avait peur et à la fois elle était excitée d'y aller.

Elle était arrivée plus tôt ce matin-là, et avait pris une pause très courte pour le déjeuner pour pouvoir partir plus tôt dans l'après-midi. À 16h, elle partit de son bureau et courut presque jusqu'ç l'atrium. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas potentiellement besoin d'autant de temps pour se préparer, mais elle voulait avoir du temps en cas d'imprévu. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, et elle sentait l'anxiété monter en elle.

Hermione se retrouva dans son salon quelques minutes plus tard, presque essoufflée alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort. Elle s'assit quelques minutes sur son canapé et regarda l'heure. 16h15. Dans moins de trois heures, Drago serait devant sa porte pour l'emmener voir un ballet de danse classique. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et regarda d'un œil vide son armoire. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une tenue. Elle se trouvait si superficielle de donner tant d'importance à ce qu'elle allait porter, alors que Drago la connaissait déjà. Il savait comment elle s'habillait tous les jours. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'impressionner. Ils étaient déjà amis.

Pourtant elle était là. Sur son lit. Ses yeux scrutant son armoire pour trouver une tenue.

Hermione ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle ne s'était jamais réellement préoccupée de son apparence, et même les quelques temps pendant lesquels elle avait été avec Ron, elle ne s'était jamais creusée la tête pour trouver une tenue pour sortir. Ça n'avait jamais eu son importance. Mais ce soir-là ça en avait. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas Ron. Peut-être que c'était parce que c'était justement Drago, et pas quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle décida de prendre plutôt un bain et se prélasser. Elle ne pouvait nier que l'idée de ce rendez-vous l'angoissait. Et pour tellement de raisons. Et si ça ne marchait pas entre eux ? Et si ça changeait leur relation pour toujours ? Et s'il la trouvait inintéressante ? Et si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ? Tant de questions qui tournaient dans sa tête.

Une voix lui disait que ça avait bien marché pour Harry et Pansy, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça ne fonctionne pas pour elle. Une autre voix répondait qu'ils étaient peut-être l'exception qui confirmait la règle, et donc, que ça ne fonctionnerait pas pour Hermione.

* * *

Hermione tournait en rond dans son salon. 18h50. Il allait arriver bientôt. Elle était prête depuis un petit bout de temps. Elle préférait être prête à l'avance qu'être en retard, ce qui l'aurait encore plus stressée et elle n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça. Elle vérifia sa tenue plusieurs fois. Elle ne portait rien d'original, ce n'était pas son style de porter quelque chose d'extravagant. Elle avait opté pour une robe rouge foncé, plutôt simple mais élégante. Elle avait mis des talons, ce qui changeait de l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et aussi disciplinés que possible.

Elle regarda à nouveau l'heure : 18h57. Son cœur avait des palpitations. C'était comme s'il cognait contre sa cage thoracique. Elle aurait juré qu'il aurait pu sortir à tout moment. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moite à cause du stress, et elle tentait autant qu'elle pouvait de se calmer. Elle respirait profondément et pensait à des choses relaxantes. Mais comment pouvait-elle penser à des choses relaxantes en ce moment même ?

Elle songea à prendre un verre de vin pour tenter de se calmer mais on cogna à la porte. Hermione cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Ça y était. C'était le moment. Elle traversa son salon et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle resta sans bouger devant pendant quelques petites secondes. Elle soupira et ouvrit la porte. Drago était là. Le cœur d'Hermione rata un battement. Il avait un costume gris foncé, et un sourire sur les lèvres qui hypnotisa l'espace d'un instant Hermione.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et le laissa entrer. C'était la première fois que Drago venait chez elle. Il regarda partout autour de lui, quelque peu fasciné. Il s'était toujours demandé comment était l'appartement d'Hermione, il se l'était de nombreuses fois imaginé. Il ne fut pas étonné quand il vit qu'il était composé majoritairement de bois naturel, de cuir et de blanc. C'était comme si une odeur vanillée flottait dans l'air.

Il reposa ses yeux sur Hermione et la fixa quelques secondes, suivant ses mouvements des yeux. Il lui fallut se concentrer pour ne pas se jeter sur elle, pour ne pas l'embrasser instantanément, pour ne pas lui enlever la robe qui lui allait pourtant si bien. Hermione sentit son regard sur elle et ses joues rosirent.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que nous étions censés porter pour aller au Royal Opéra, avoua-t-elle. J'espère que c'est suffisamment élégant.

\- Tu es parfaite, lâcha Drago.

Hermione sourit doucement et paraissait calme, mais à l'intérieur son cœur battait encore un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite. Elle releva son regard vers Drago et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent pour la première fois de la soirée. Même si la situation était particulièrement, même si cette idée de rendez-vous la stressait, elle se souvint à cet instant que c'était Drago. Drago et elle. Rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Elle avait passé tant de temps seule avec lui, ce soir ne serait pas bien différent pour cela. Alors petit à petit son cœur se calma, car il n'y avait pas de raison d'être angoissée. Pas avec lui.

Ils partirent de l'appartement et marchèrent jusqu'à l'Opéra. Hermione n'habitait pas très loin à pied, même s'il fallait qu'ils marchent un peu. Sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de ce qu'ils avaient fait au boulot ces derniers jours, ne travaillant plus sur le même dossier. Finalement tout semblait familier avec lui. Comme s'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'Opéra et Hermione fut impressionnée. Elle l'avait toujours été par cet Opéra qui avait une architecture majestueuse. Ils montèrent les marches qui menaient vers l'entrée et Drago donna les tickets qu'il avait acheté depuis bien longtemps. Ils marchèrent vers la salle principale et montèrent encore quelques marches. Hermione se demandait les places qu'avait pris Drago. Elle observait les personnes autour d'eux, tout le monde avait des tenues élégantes et elle se remercia intérieurement d'avoir opté pour une tenue comme les leurs. Au moins elle ne faisait pas tâche.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Drago l'ouvrit, laissant entrer Hermione en première. Cette dernière, une fois entrée, ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise. Drago avait réservé deux places à un balcon. La vue qu'ils avaient sur tout le théâtre était magnifique. Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes comme pour imprimer cette vision dans sa tête à jamais. Drago arriva à ses côtés et s'installa à une des deux chaises qu'il y avait au bord du balcon, deux autres chaises étant installées derrière eux. Hermione s'assit à son tour, ne pouvant regarder autre chose que la beauté de la pièce : les moulures au plafond, les peintures et le large lustre.

\- C'est beaucoup trop, souffla Hermione.

\- Je ne pensais pas pouvoir un jour t'impressionner, rit Drago.

\- _Techniquement_ , c'est ce théâtre qui m'impressionne et non toi, rit à son tour Hemrione alors que Drago prenait un air faussement vexé.

Deux autres personnes entrèrent dans leur balcon et s'installèrent derrière eux. Hermione regretta que ce ne soit pas juste lui et elle, mais elle ne s'était déjà pas attendu à autant d'intimité. Seulement eux et deux autres personnes, c'était déjà beaucoup. Peu de temps après les lumières commencèrent à se tamiser et le silence se fit peu à peu dans le théâtre. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau dix ans et d'aller voir Casse-Noisette avec ses parents pendant les vacances de noël. Elle entendit les premières notes et son regard se riva sur la scène. Les yeux de Drago, eux, ne se tournèrent pas vers la scène mais vers Hermione. Hermione et son air enfantin. Hermione et son air hypnotisé par la scène et les danseurs.

* * *

Les applaudissements retentissaient dans le théâtre et Hermione était la première à être enthousiaste alors que Drago les applaudissait de manière un peu plus contenu et sobre. C'était finalement ce qu'il aimait chez Hermione. Qu'elle ne soit ni contenue ni sobre. Elle était entière, ce qui était d'ailleurs très rare chez les Sangs Purs. On les éduquait pour qu'ils ne montrent aucune émotion qu'elles soient positives ou négatives. Hermione était l'opposé de toute cette éducation. Elle ne cachait pas ses émotions, elle les laissait apparaitre et n'en avait pas honte.

Les spectateurs commençaient à quitter la salle. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, encore tous deux assis. Ils entendirent les deux personnes derrière eux se lever et sortir du balcon dans lequel ils étaient. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'Opéra. Le vent s'infiltrait dans les vêtements d'Hermione et elle crut mourir à cause du choc thermique entre l'intérieur de l'Opéra et l'extérieur.

Ils marchèrent dans les rues de Londres, parlant, riant et Hermione fredonnant parfois les musiques qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Drago s'amusait de la voir fredonnant et sautillant presque en marchant. Il se dit alors que si le bonheur avait un nom, ce serait le sien. Ou du moins si _son_ bonheur avait un nom.

Ils arrivèrent près de l'appartement d'Hermione, et Drago se rendit compte que la soirée était passée bien trop rapidement à son goût. Il aurait pu rester dans cet Opéra pendant encore des heures et des heures et peut-être même toute une vie, du moment qu'elle était avec elle. Ils montèrent les marches menant à son appartement et se retrouvèrent devant sa porte.

Le cœur battant, Hermione cherchait ses clés d'appartement. Elle se demandait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Devait-elle lui proposer d'entrer ? Devait-elle l'embrasser ? Elle finit par trouver ses clés. Elle releva son regard vers Drago dont le regard l'embrasa.

\- Merci pour ce spectacle, dit alors Hermione avec un sourire doux.

\- Je t'en prie, Granger, tout le plaisir était pour moi, sourit Drago.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire, presque nerveux.

\- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de m'appeler Hermione ? rit-elle.

Un sourire illumina le visage de Drago. Il fit semblant de réfléchir à la question. Il s'approcha d'elle et Hermione crut que son cœur allait _réellement_ sortir de sa poitrine. Le regard du blond semblait détailler son visage. Il replaça une mèche des cheveux d'Hermione derrière son oreille et finit par poser un baiser sur son front. Hermione ferma les yeux. Il s'écarta doucement d'elle, alors qu'elle avait toujours yeux clos.

\- Bonne nuit, Hermione, souffla-t-il.

La brune ouvrit les yeux et le vit partir. Une fois qu'il fut en train de descendre les escaliers, elle soupira bruyamment. Hermione mentirait si elle disait qu'elle ne s'était pas attendue à plus. Mais elle mentirait encore plus si elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas _voulu_ plus.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Voici ce chapitre 18. Plus que 6 chapitres avant la fin et on sent que c'est d'ailleurs bientôt la fin haha_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je sais que vous vouliez plus, tout comme notre Hermione, un petit bisous et tout. Mais patience, patience haha_

 _Bonne soirée à tous et merci de continuer à me lire !_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : Rose de Noël**

 _Vendredi 19 décembre_

Noël arrivait à grands pas, ça se sentait dans les rues, dans l'humeur des londoniens, dans les sourires des gens, et dans l'odeur sucrée qui flottait dans l'air. Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là avec le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle s'étira dans son lit et retomba avec un sourire aux lèvres sur ses oreillers. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir seize ans à nouveau. Les images de la veille tournaient dans sa tête comme un film.

Hermione ouvrit la dix-neuvième case de son calendrier et y trouva une petite fleur dedans. Elle décida de le manger, maintenant qu'elle était sûre que rien n'était étrange dans ce calendrier, et qu'elle avait en quelque sorte découvert son but, même si elle ne pouvait pas encore l'expliquer concrètement. Il était plus simple de se laisser porter par ces chocolats une fois que l'on savait la raison de leur existence et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient toujours un rapport avec un élément de ses journées.

Elle se dirigea vers le Ministère avec un pas léger. Elle entra dans un ascenseur et chercha du regard Drago, qui n'était pas là. Elle arriva en quelques petites minutes au deuxième étage du Ministère de la magie et s'arrêta dans le hall d'entrée du Département de la justice magique. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait le sapin qu'elle avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt avec Drago. Elle entendit le _ding_ d'un nouvel ascenseur qui arrivait. Plusieurs personnes en sortaient mais une s'avança et se posta juste à côté d'elle. Elle aurait pu reconnaitre sa présence les yeux fermés. Elle aurait reconnu son parfum parmi mille et un autre parfums.

\- Hermione, la salua Drago.

\- Drago, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort, mais cette fois-ci c'était agréable, même appréciable.

\- Tu sais j'ai fait le tour de tous les départements du Ministère, ou presque, et je confirme. Le nôtre est le plus beau et de loin, affirma Drago alors que ses yeux vagabondaient sur le sapin.

\- Je n'en doutais pas une seule seconde, rit Hermione. Bonne journée, souffla-t-elle en partant vers le service administratif du Magenmagot.

Drago la regarda partir et tourna les talons pour partir vers son propre bureau. Il avait un petit sourire en coin niché sur ses lèvres, qui ne pouvait s'en aller. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un sourire en coin narquois ou moqueur. C'était presque un sourire de bonheur. Drago n'avait jamais autant aimé la période de noël que cette année-là.

* * *

Hermione resta dans son bureau pour la pause déjeuner, elle voulait terminer le rapport annuel dans la journée pour s'en débarrasser et profiter de ses jours de repos et des fêtes tranquillement. Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son rapport, qui serait bientôt terminé, on toqua à sa porte et elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Elle autorisa l'entrée et son humeur se radoucit quand elle vit Ginny passer la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda Ginny avec un petit sourire.

\- Non, non, ça me fera faire une pause, la rassura Hermione alors qu'elle rangeait sa plume et rebouchait son pot d'encre.

Ginny entra dans son bureau et Hermione haussa les sourcils de surprise en voyant tous les paquets qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle les posa lourdement sur le sol et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau d'Hermione.

\- Je suis crevée, soupira Ginny. J'étais au chemin de Traverse en train de faire les cadeaux de noël. Je me suis dit que j'allais passer faire un coucou à Ron, Harry et toi.

Ginny souffla une nouvelle fois, l'air exténué et essoufflé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à tous ses paquets et soupira intérieurement. Elle avait une famille bien trop grande.

\- Il ne m'en manque qu'un seul, constata Ginny. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je voulais te voir. Il aime quoi, Drago ?

Hermione ne put réprimer l'expression de surprise sur son visage. Elle resta la bouche ouverte et sans voix pendant quelques secondes. Elle voulait répondre quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

\- Tu devrais demander à Blaise ou Pansy, suggéra Hermione.

\- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Comme je passais au Ministère, je m'étais dit que j'allais te demander à toi.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, souffla Hermione. Il aime bien les livres, les vêtements, réfléchit Hermione. Une plume, sinon ? Il n'en a jamais assez, rit Hermione en pensant à la collection de plumes pour écrire qu'il avait déjà.

On toqua une nouvelle fois et Hermione fixa la porte pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle autorisa l'entrée et elle entendit la personne derrière la porte lui demander d'ouvrir. Ginny fronça les sourcils et se leva pour ouvrir la porte. Derrière celle-ci, Hermione s'était attendue à voir une personne, probablement un homme d'après la voix qu'elle avait entendu mais la première chose qu'elle vit fut un bouquet de fleurs. Un bouquet tellement gros qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir le visage de l'homme derrière et elle ne voyait que ses jambes. Il entra sous le regard surpris de Ginny.

L'homme pencha la tête pour voir où il se dirigeait et où il pouvait déposer ce bouquet. Hermione fit de la place sur son bureau pour qu'il puisse s'en débarrasser. Il posa alors les fleurs sur le meuble et souffla un bon coup.

\- Vous êtes bien Hermione Granger ? s'assura l'homme.

\- Oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir des fleurs, s'étonna Hermione en observant le bouquet.

L'homme lui fit un petit sourire et haussa les épaules. Il lui souhaita une bonne journée et sortit du bureau. Ginny ferma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le bureau avec un air malicieux collé sur le visage.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'offre ces fleurs, Hermione ? demanda Ginny avec un air curieux. Un admirateur secret ?

Hermione pensa que ce n'était probablement pas un admirateur si secret que cela. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage alors qu'elle observait les fleurs. C'était de petites fleurs blanches et le bouquet était en effet immense. Il n'y avait presque plus de place sur son bureau. Elle vit qu'une carte était accrochée au bouquet et avant même qu'elle eut le temps de la prendre, Ginny la prit et l'ouvrit l'air excité.

\- Qui est VH ? s'étonna Ginny.

La rousse s'était attendue à ce que ce soit Drago, car elle ne voyait pas qui d'autre pouvait envoyer des fleurs à Hermione à part lui. Hermione se saisit de la carte l'air tout aussi surprise. Elle l'ouvrit et reconnu l'écriture de Drago.

 _« Rien, pas même la mort, j'en suis sûr, n'effacera en moi ce souvenir »_

 _V.H._

Hermione sourit et referma la carte, les mains un peu tremblante. Elle la posa sur son bureau.

\- Victor Hugo à Juliette Drouet, souffla Hermione.

\- Pardon ? s'étonna Ginny. Victor Hugo ? Mais qui a envoyé ça ?

\- C'est un passage d'une lettre que Victor Hugo a écrit à Juliette Drouet. C'est Drago qui m'a envoyé ce bouquet. Ça ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Drago ? répéta Ginny avec un grand sourire. Comme dans Drago Malefoy ? Je crois que tu me caches des choses, Hermione Granger.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire alors que ses joues rosissaient.

\- Nous sommes allés voir le ballet Casse-noisette hier soir, expliqua Hermione.

\- Et il t'envoie des fleurs aujourd'hui, compléta Ginny. Des roses de noël en plus, c'est de saison, rit-elle.

\- Je trouve que c'est une belle attention, répondit Hermione en sentant les roses en question.

\- C'est tellement _old fashion_ et tellement Drago, affirma Ginny avec un sourire. Et romantique.

Hermione lui lança un regard en coin alors que le sourire qu'il y avait sur son visage ne disparaissait pas. Ginny s'approcha du bouquet de fleurs blanches pour les sentir à son tour.

\- Il est en train de te courtiser, de toute évidence, s'amusa Ginny.

\- De toute évidence, répéta Hermione en murmurant.

Ginny observa un peu plus sa meilleure amie. Elle tenait le bouquet dans ses bras et tentait de lui trouver une place jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de le ramener chez elle. Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient presque et un sourire niais ne pouvait quitter son visage. Ginny se disait qu'il était enfin temps que les choses avancent entre Drago et Hermione, depuis le temps qu'il se tournait autour. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur d'Hermione et elle était sûre qu'elle le trouverait avec Drago.

C'était devenu une évidence depuis plusieurs années maintenant pour elle. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu lui dire ainsi, de but en blanc, car Hermione ne l'aurait pas entendu. Elle n'était pas prête jusqu'à maintenant à entendre le fait qu'elle et Drago étaient de toute évidence fait pour être ensemble et qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis plusieurs mois sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ginny se doutait depuis quelques mois que Drago s'en était rendu compte qu'ils se tournaient autour. Et la rousse pensait que ce dernier avait probablement des sentiments pour Hermione. Il était différent avec elle. Il était plus taquin, plus proche, plus ouvert. Ginny savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient simplement amis, mais parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus depuis un moment. Il était temps qu'Hermione ouvre les yeux. Ginny pensait que c'était le bon moment : noël et les fêtes de fin d'année.

* * *

 _Bonjour !_

 _Un petit chapitre à des heures un peu plus convenable, enfin ! Haha_

 _Voici ce chapitre 19, et je sais qu'on ne voit presque pas Drago et qu'il n'est pas aussi long que les derniers que j'ai écrit, mais voilà. Il est sympa quand même hahaha. J'adore imaginer Drago étant très old fashion sur la manière de draguer ou courtiser quelqu'un, donc il fallait forcément qu'il y ait des fleurs dans cette histoire haha_

 _Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et merci encore et encore de me soutenir dans cette fiction !_

 _Bisous à tous !_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Photographie**

 _Samedi 20 décembre_

Pansy Parkinson n'aimait pas toutes les traditions qu'il y avait dans sa famille. Elle trouvait la plupart d'entre elles désuètes ou complètement inutiles et insensées. Elle venait d'une famille riche, conservative, noble, vieille et de Sang-Pur, tout ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer en ces temps-ci. Autant dire que l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Harry Potter, de sang-mêlé, avait été compliquée, heureusement pour elle, il était le _sauveur_ et avait de fait une place dans la société que lui enviaient de nombreux sang-purs.

Elle avait pardonné sa famille et les pardonnait encore et toujours quand ils avaient des points de vue trop étriqués à son goût. Pansy avait appris avec le temps à ne pas rejeter tout ce que ses parents et sa famille lui avaient inculquée. Ainsi, il y avait bien une tradition qu'elle avait reprise et qu'elle appréciait : la photo de famille.

Les photos de famille, dans sa famille, étaient bien entendu très réglementées et strictes, et si elle en détestait la forme, elle en aimait l'idée. Elle avait repris cette idée pour organiser une photo de groupe avec ses amis tous les ans au moment de noël. Ce weekend-là, c'était le moment de cette fameuse photo annuelle. Et cette année, elle avait opté comme thème : les pulls moches de noël.

* * *

Hermione ne fut pas surprise ce samedi matin de trouver un appareil photo en chocolat dans sa vingtième case. Il était évident qu'elle trouverait cela en l'ouvrant compte tenu du fait qu'elle allait participer à la photo annuelle de son groupe d'amis. Elle avait d'ailleurs mis du temps à choisir quel pull de noël elle allait porter pour la photo. Elle opta pour un pull rouge avec des rênes et flocons blancs dessus. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se dit qu'elle était parfaitement dans le thème, espérant que les autres allaient bien le suivre et qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à porter un pull comme celui-ci.

Elle quitta son appartement dans l'après-midi et transplana jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Le village était couvert de neige, comme depuis la fin de novembre. Il était bien plus au nord de Londres et un peu en altitude, ce qui garantissait aux habitants de toujours avoir un noël blanc. Hermione aimait ce village dans lequel il n'y avait pas besoin de se cacher en tant que sorcier.

C'était quatre jours avant noël, mais Hermione pouvait jurer qu'elle entendait des chants de noël qui flottaient dans l'air et qu'elle sentait l'odeur de la dinde et des biscuits à la cannelle de noël. Elle se disait que c'était peut-être son esprit après tout qui lui jouait des tours.

Elle se dirigea vers la maison d'Harry et Pansy et toqua à la porte. Pansy lui ouvrit rapidement et la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer. Hermione entra et salua par la suite les personnes qui étaient déjà présentes. Elle partit se débarrasser de ses affaires à l'entrée et elle entendit toquer à la porte d'entrée.

\- Je m'en occupe, Pansy ! l'avertit Hermione pour éviter de faire revenir Pansy vers l'entrée alors qu'elle y était déjà.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit, derrière elle, Drago. Hermione aurait pu jurer que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre pendant une ou deux secondes. Il lui fit un sourire.

\- Salut, dit alors Hermione encore un peu hébétée.

\- Bonjour, Hermione, lui répondit Drago. Me laisserais-tu entrer ?

Hermione se retrouva bête de rester statique devant lui, comme une plante verte. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à des excuses et à un « bien sûr évidemment » et se décala pour le laisser entrer. Il enleva son manteau et ses gants et les laissa sur le porte-manteau de l'entrée. Hermione laissa s'échapper un petit rire en voyant le pull qu'il portait : un pull bleu foncé avec un gros sapin au milieu.

\- Il est vraiment pas mal, rit Hermione en regardant la pull de Drago.

\- Le tiens aussi, mais je pense pouvoir m'avancer et dire que j'ai le meilleur, répondit Drago en levant le menton quelque peu.

\- Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna Hermione.

Drago haussa un sourcil et passa sa main sous son propre pull alors qu'Hermione suivait ses mouvements des yeux. Il sembla appuyer sur quelque chose à l'intérieur et tout à coup les boules de noël du pull s'illuminèrent et clignotèrent. Hermione lâcha un rire franc.

\- Tu as gagné haut la main le prix du meilleur pull de noël, admit Hermione.

Drago lui lança un regard fier et bomba le torse.

\- Je te l'avais dit, répondit-il avant de se diriger vers le salon pour saluer les autres.

Pansy, Harry et James avaient des pulls assortis : bleu foncé avec des bonhommes de neige dessus et Pansy aimait ajouter que pour elle « le rembourrage était naturel » dû au fait qu'elle était enceinte de cinq mois. Ron avait opté pour une tête rêne sur un pull vert foncé. Ginny quant à elle avait un pull noir avec des motifs de biscuits de noël et de flocons. Luna et Neville avaient des pulls violets assortis avec une tête de père noël dessus. Blaise et Théodore quant à eux étaient sûrement les plus sobres avec des pulls foncés des motifs jacquard de flocons sur tout le haut du pull pour l'un et ces mêmes motifs sur tout le pull pour l'autre.

Hermione s'amusait de voir tout le groupe avec ces pulls de noël et l'idée d'avoir ce moment immortalisé sur une photo la ravit d'autant plus. James s'amusait de voir les pulls des autres et se pavanait au milieu de tout le monde en se targuant d'avoir le meilleur pull, même si celui de Drago avait fait son petit effet.

* * *

Le groupe était installé devant le sapin et la cheminée de la maison des Potter. Pansy, Harry, James, Blaise et Théodore étaient au centre accroupis et derrière eux se trouvaient tous les autres. Ils avaient dû faire deux lignes pour pouvoir faire entrer tout le monde dans le même cadre. Harry attendait pour l'instant derrière l'appareil photo que le calme se fasse pour déclencher le retardateur. En effet, il y avait quelques débats qu'à savoir quelle pose ils devaient faire. Hermione levait les yeux au ciel en entendant Drago et Blaise se disputer sur ladite pose et elle leurs répondait sans cesse que de toute manière la photo serait en mouvement au final et que peu importait la pose.

Harry finit par déclencher le retardateur et les avait avertis qu'il ne durait que trois secondes. Il courut à sa place, à côté de James et se mit rapidement en place pour la photo. Ils attendirent trois secondes. Rien ne vint. Ils attendirent un peu plus, quelques petites secondes de plus. Puis les personnes commencèrent à bouger, à parler et à râler disant à Harry qu'il ne savait pas faire fonctionner cet appareil photo.

Puis le flash vint et Pansy leva les yeux au ciel, puis soupira.

\- Je t'avais bien dit que le retardateur était de dix secondes et non de trois ! soupira Pansy.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, nous avons qu'à en refaire une, marmonna Harry en partant vers l'appareil photo.

Il récupéra la photo qui sortait de l'appareil et l'observa. Il la trouvait amusante. Tout le monde regardait avec un œil exaspéré Harry, se disant qu'il ne savait pas faire fonctionner un simple appareil photo. Tout le monde sauf une seule personne. Drago qui lui regardait Hermione, qui était à côté de lui, avec un sourire presque attendri. Harry pensa qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ce type de sourire-là sur Drago, sauf quand il regardait James. Il garda la photo dans sa poche et se mit à nouveau derrière l'appareil photo. Il déclencha le retardateur et repartit à sa place.

\- Du coup, nous avons dix secondes, avertit le brun.

\- Sans rire, Potter, railla Drago.

\- Harry Potter ou Celui-qui-disait-l'évidence, ricana Blaise.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se prépara à la photo qui allait arriver. Ils firent tous leur plus beau sourire et prirent des poses qui les avantageaient. Le flash arriva et éclaira la pièce pendant une seconde. Harry se leva et alla voir la photo qui sortait de l'appareil. Pansy le suivit, James dans les bras.

Harry sourit en voyant la photo. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Des pulls moches et ses amis qui souriaient. La photo montrait en boucle les sourires s'agrandirent et les yeux s'illuminer sur chacun de leur visage. Pansy jeta un coup d'œil à la photo par-dessus l'épaule d'Harry et sourit à son tour. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

\- Elle est parfaite, annonça-t-elle.

Tous se dirigèrent vers Harry et Pansy pour voir tour à tour la photo. Harry prit par le bras Drago qui fut surpris. Le brun chercha dans sa poche la première photo et la tendit à Drago qui sembla encore plus étonné de la recevoir. Il la regarda et comprit instantanément pourquoi.

\- Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être la garder, expliqua Harry.

Drago ne répondit pas et haussa juste les épaules. C'était quelque chose de s'imaginer d'un point de vue extérieur regarder Hermione mais c'était autre chose de le voir matérialiser sous ses yeux. Il aurait presque pu rire en voyant l'air niais que cela lui donnait. Si son père le voyait il le lui ferait remarquer et pas qu'une fois. Un Malefoy n'avait pas un air niais. Un Malefoy ne laissait pas transparaitre ses sentiments. Mais comment était-il censé se contrôler quand il avait une femme comme Hermione à côté de lui ?

Il plongea la photo dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et décida de finalement la garder avec lui. Il dirigea son regard vers Hermione qui riait avec Ron en pointant du doigt la photo. Drago se rendit compte qu'il était beaucoup trop sentimental pour un Malefoy, selon la conception qu'avait son père de ce qu'était un Malefoy. Il n'aurait pu vivre sa vie selon ses préceptes. Pas quand il était autour d'une personne comme Hermione. Il n'aurait pu faire comme s'il était indifférent à côté d'une personne comme elle. D'ailleurs il n'avait jamais été indifférent à elle. Il avait passé de longues années à la haïr, mais il n'avait jamais pu l'ignorer.

Aujourd'hui il ne la haïssait plus, bien au contraire, et il ne pouvait être imperméable à sa présence, car elle illuminait toute une pièce rien que par le fait qu'elle était dedans, elle envahissait la pièce de sa présence et de sa lumière. Drago n'avait jamais pu être indifférent à Hermione Granger, en disant le contraire il aurait menti. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle inondait la pièce lorsqu'elle entrait dedans fut au bal du Tournoi des Trois sorciers. Personne n'avait pu l'ignorer, et même lui n'avait pu trouver une seule chose méchante à lui dire. Car il n'y avait rien de tel à dire.

Hermione Granger était la personne qui l'avait le plus impressionné, le plus challengé et le plus chamboulé. Elle était de ce genre de personnalité que l'on rencontrait une fois dans sa vie : celle qui vous faisait vous remettre en question et celle qui changeait votre vie à jamais de par son existence. C'est pourquoi il n'était pas réellement surpris qu'il soit sous son charme. Drago avait toujours su que le jour où il serait réellement envouté par une personne ce serait quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Et Hermione l'était. Finalement, quand on y pensait, il n'y avait rien de surprenant à ce que Drago Malefoy aime Hermione Granger.

* * *

 _Bonjour, Bonjour !_

 _Comme vous l'aurez deviné cette fiction ne s'arrêtera pas littéralement le 24 décembre, puisque je n'aurais pas le temps de poster 4 autres chapitres non écrits d'ici demain haha. Je continuerai donc jusqu'au chapitre 24 tranquillement et vous pourrez profiter de cette fiction après noël :)_

 _Quant à ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je sais que certains vont regretter de ne pas avoir plus de moments Drago/Hermione dans ce chapitre et le chapitre précédant, mais vu l'allure de "postage" (mot qui n'existe pas n'est-ce-pas) de cette fiction je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop à attendre pour avoir un nouveau moment Drago/Hermione ^^_

 _Je vous remercie encore et toujours de me suivre, de laisser des reviews._  
 _On se retrouve demain si tout va bien, profitez bien de votre dimanche_

 _Gros bisous à tout !_

 _PS: je répondrai aux reviews du chapitre précédant après avoir publié ce chapitre, car je suis de déménagement en ce dimanche donc pas trop le temps ^^_


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 21 : Pain d'épice_

 _Dimanche 21 décembre_

Molly Weasley attendait impatiemment ses enfants. Quand Molly parlait de ses enfants, c'était ses enfants au sens large. Elle avait toujours eu une notion de la famille plutôt généreuse incluant des personnes qui n'étaient pas _biologiquement_ des membres de sa famille. Mais peu importait selon elle, la famille ce n'est pas que le sang, la famille, ce sont les personnes qu'on aime.

Arthur et Molly Weasley aimaient les fêtes de fin d'année car c'était l'occasion d'avoir toute leur « petite » famille réunie. Ils retrouvaient même leurs enfants qui vivaient loin ou ceux qui étaient bien trop occupés pour venir tous les mois. C'était le soir où tout le monde se réunissait autour d'une table pour rire, pour partager de bons moments, pour se chamailler, pour chahuter. Pour Molly, une maison de famille était pleine de bruits et de chahuts alors voir ses propres enfants quitter la maison pour mener leur vie ailleurs avait été compliqué. C'est pourquoi il était hors de question que noël se passe autre part qu'au Terrier.

Certains diraient que Molly et Arthur n'avaient pas réussi leur vie parce qu'ils ne nageaient pas dans l'or, quoique la situation s'était bien arrangée avec les années, mais si on leurs demandait leur propre avis, ils diraient le contraire et feraient la même chose si c'était à refaire. Avoir une grande famille, avoir une maison avec tant de souvenirs, étaient ce qui faisait le bonheur des parents Weasley, pas l'argent. Molly disait souvent que l'argent n'achèterait pas l'amour que lui portaient ses enfants et ses petits-enfants.

Molly avait disposé sur la grande table de la cuisine plusieurs ingrédients comme de la farine, des épices, du sucre, du beurre et plusieurs ustensiles de cuisine. La famille Weasley avait, depuis plus de vingt ans maintenant, toujours fait, le dernier dimanche avant noël, la maison en pain d'épice avant de la manger à noël. Cette tradition était restée même lorsque les enfants avaient quitté la maison. C'était un moment qu'ils partageaient ensemble et qui remplissait de bonheur Molly.

Ses « enfants » arrivèrent un à un, ils n'attendaient bien entendu pas toute la famille au complet mais seulement ceux qui habitaient à Londres ou dans les environs. La maison fut vite remplie de bruits et cela, étrangement, apaisait Molly et Arthur. Molly envoya tout le groupe dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire les pains d'épice alors qu'elle tenait James dans les bras pour s'occuper de lui.

* * *

Harry surveillait la cuisson des pains d'épice alors que Pansy et Ginny commençaient le montage des premiers pains pour faire la maison. George et Ron quant à eux faisaient le caramel pour faire tenir la structure. Blaise faisait fondre du chocolat pour en faire ensuite des décorations sur la maison. Drago et Hermione quant à eux étaient chargés de faire la pâte pour le pain d'épice.

Chacun était concentré sur la tâche et même si on pouvait entendre quelques chamailleries dans l'ensemble le travail se faisait plutôt rapidement sous l'œil inquisiteur de Molly et de James qui servait aussi de goûteur. Drago était en train de couper des petits cubes de beurre pour les ajouter à la pâte tout en regardant du coin de l'œil ce que faisait Hermione qui mettait la farine dans le saladier.

\- Tu as mis trop de farine, observa Drago.

\- J'en ai mis 155g, ça devrait aller, soupira Hermione.

\- La recette dit 150g et non 155g.

Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit cinq grammes qui vont changer toute la recette et faire louper cette maison, rit la brune en ajoutant le sucre.

\- La pâtisserie requiert de la précision, rétorqua Drago. Tout comme dans les potions. Ça ne m'étonne pas que j'aie toujours été meilleur que toi d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.

La bouche d'Hermione forma un O parfait alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui avec un air outré. Les personnes autour de la table s'arrêtèrent pour voir la réaction d'Hermione. Il était _évident_ qu'elle ne se laisserait pas « insulter » ainsi. Et en effet, Hermione n'allait pas se laisser faire par ce _vil serpentard_. Elle mit la main dans le pot de farine, prit une grosse poignée et la jeta au visage de Drago. Ce dernier arrêta tout mouvement et se tourna lentement vers Hermione avec un air menaçant.

\- Moi qui pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus blanc, ricana en murmurant Ron sous les rires de George.

Drago s'avança, prit le pot de farine et le jeta au visage d'Hermione qui prit une expression encore plus outrée alors que les autres personnes commençaient à rire. Molly débarqua dans la cuisine, l'ayant quitté pour seulement quelques petites minutes. Elle mit les poings sur les hanches et fixa Hermione et Drago.

\- Vous deux ! Sortez de cette cuisine et allez-vous nettoyer ! ordonna Molly avec un faux air exaspéré, son sourire amusé la trahissant.

Hermione marmonna et se dirigea vers la sortie de la cuisine, Drago la suivant. Ils laissaient une trainée de farine derrière eux. Hermione tentait d'enlever la farine qu'elle avait dans les yeux pour pouvoir se diriger vers la salle de bain. Ils passèrent devant Arthur et James qui étaient assis par terre en train de jouer avec des jouets en bois. James rit en voyant les nouveaux arrivant et les pointa du doigt.

Drago le toisa puis lança un regard à Hermione. Celle-ci avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et avançait avec un air énervé, les cheveux couverts de farine, la tête aussi ainsi que ses vêtements. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire et Hermione se tourna vers lui. Elle le regarda : couvert de farine lui aussi, et rit à son tour. Ils atteignirent la salle de bain la plus proche en riant encore et se regardèrent dans le miroir.

\- C'est à cause de toi, marmonna Hermione.

\- Si tu ne prenais pas la mouche si rapidement, on n'en serait pas là, rétorqua Drago.

\- De vrais enfants, souffla Hermione en riant.

\- Ça ne te rappelle pas toutes ces années à Poudlard où tout ce qu'on faisait s'était se chamailler ?

La brune laissa échapper un sourire et finit par rire.

\- Ce n'était pas _si_ bon enfant. Nous avons évolué, souffla-t-elle.

\- Évolué, répéta le blond. Tout est une question de point de vue, je te rappelle que nous sommes couverts de farine, ricana-t-il.

Hermione se rinça les mains avant d'attraper sa baguette et Drago en fit de même. Ils se lancèrent un récurvite qui effaça rapidement toute trace de farine sur eux. Elle vérifia qu'il ne reste en effet aucune trace de farine. Car si le sort était efficace, la farine voletait autour d'eux et il se pouvait que le sort n'ait pas un effet parfait.

Drago approcha sa main du visage d'Hermione qui se figea instantanément. Ils étaient seuls dans cette salle de bain, loin des autres et rien qu'à cette pensée le cœur d'Hermione s'emballa de plus belle. Comment était-elle supposée résister à Drago ? À une personne qui exerçait un tel pouvoir d'attraction sur elle ? Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux et ressortit ses doigts aussi vite. Hermione aurait pu soupirer de frustration.

\- Tu en avais un peu dans les cheveux, souffla-t-il.

Hermione resta figée, incapable de répondre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, car elle avait peur de ce qu'elle aurait pu dire ou faire en ce moment-même. Drago prit une longue bouffée d'air et déglutit. Les pensées qui l'envahissaient à ce moment-là n'était pas les plus chastes ni les plus raisonnables, se disait-il. Il avait été éduqué pour contrôler ses émotions et ses sentiments, mais Hermione était la personne qui lui faisait envoyer valser tous ses contrôles. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de se retenir s'il restait une minute de plus _aussi_ proche d'elle, touchant ses cheveux et respirant son odeur.

Il s'écarta de quelques pas d'elle, pensant que c'était le mieux finalement : rester loin d'elle. Alors il valait mieux s'éloigner et prendre la fuite. Il se disait que ce n'était pas le _bon_ moment. Tout devait être parfait. Et ce serait le bon moment quand ils sentiraient que ça l'était.

Ils revinrent dans la cuisine sous les regards amusés des autres personnes. Molly les surveillait de près et tournait presque autour d'eux comme un vautour. Ginny riait à la vue du comportement de sa mère.

\- Maman, laisse-les, soupira Ginny.

\- Je les surveille pour qu'ils ne fassent pas d'autres bêtises, répondit Molly en jetant un coup d'œil presque amusé à Drago et Hermione qui rougissaient de honte.

\- Ce serait pas plus mal qu'ils fassent un peu plus de bêtises justement, murmura Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

Drago lui lança un regard noir alors qu'Hermione baissait son regard sur son saladier encore vide, rougissante un peu plus à vue d'œil. Elle espérait que Drago ne la verrait pas dans cet état-là. Elle était suffisamment embarrassée comme cela. Harry quant à lui ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un rire finalement les autres le suivirent. Hermione, si elle avait pu, se serait cachée quelque part et n'en serait plus jamais sortie. Dire que la situation était embarrassante pour elle n'était encore qu'un euphémisme, mais Blaise se délectait de cette situation-là.

* * *

Hermione revint en fin d'après-midi chez elle, les cheveux sentant le pain d'épice et un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et partit vers la cuisine pour ouvrir la vingt et unième case de son calendrier. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde surprise en trouvant un chocolat ordinaire mais qui avait un petit goût de pain d'épice.

Elle se dirigea par la suite vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle se plaça devant son miroir et prit sa brosse pour se démêler les cheveux. En passant la brosse le long de sa chevelure elle vit sur le côté qu'il restait un peu de farine dans un coin de ses cheveux. Elle soupira en se disant qu'il fallait qu'elle lave ses cheveux car il devait en rester encore autre part. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle repensa à sa journée et surtout à Drago.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Joyeux réveillon de noël et si vous le fêtez ce soir, je vous souhaite des rires, du bonheur, de la bonne nourriture, et des chants de noël !_

 _Personnellement je le fête ce soir et demain midi, donc pour demain je ne vous garantie pas de chapitre (parce que c'est noël après tout)._

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce 21ème chapitre avec un Drago et une Hermione revenus à l'âge de 8 ans environ haha, Noël c'est la période des enfants il parait._

 _Breeef, merci de me suivre encore et toujours_

 _Bonne journée à tous, et si jamais je ne reviens pas le 25 je vous le souhaite tout de suite : Joyeux noël !_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Film de noël**

 _Lundi 22 décembre_

Ce matin-là, Hermione soupira d'aise dans son lit. Son premier jour de vacances de noël. Elle avait pris quelques jours pour profiter des fêtes de fin d'année, tranquillement. Elle préférait prendre un peu moins de congés en été pour ensuite en prendre en hiver. Elle s'étira dans son lit et frotta ses yeux. Elle avait tout le temps du monde en ce matin-là.

C'était deux jours avant le réveillon de noël qu'elle passerait chez les Weasley, au Terrier. Ce mois était passé si vite, comme si en un clin d'œil il s'était volatilisé. Hermione se disait que c'était sûrement parce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu un décembre aussi fort en émotions. Elle soupira. Elle avait un peu de mal à reconnaitre la vérité. Elle avait des sentiments pour Drago, c'était indéniable. Mais l'accepter était une autre paire de manches.

Elle s'était promis de ne plus avoir de relation amoureuse avec ses amis, surtout après la relation qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Elle avait eu de la chance dans le sens où au fil des mois, ils avaient réussi à se côtoyer plus ou moins comme avant et au fil des années, ils étaient réellement redevenus meilleurs amis. Mais Hermione ne voulait plus se risquer à ce jeu, elle avait failli perdre un ami une fois, elle ne voulait pas que cela arrive une seconde fois. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à avoir des sentiments pour Drago Malefoy.

Elle voulut se frapper la tête contre un mur, en constatant sa stupidité. Comment pouvait-on être si logique, pragmatique et terre à terre et se retrouver à avoir des sentiments pour la mauvaise personne ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas contrôler ses émotions et son cœur ? Elle savait qu'il était probablement intéressé, mais cela lui faisait d'autant plus peur.

Une part d'elle voulait sauter dans le vide et tenter quelque chose avec Drago et une autre part d'elle était morte de trouille d'oser faire cela. C'était un sempiternel débat entre sa tête et son cœur. Ce dernier gonflait alors qu'elle se rappelait de ces derniers jours. Elle réussit alors à trouver un compromis entre les deux : ne plus y penser autant que faire se peut.

* * *

Pendant les vacances de noël, Hermione aimait prendre le temps et se reposer. Ce jour-là, elle prit le temps pour emballer les cadeaux un à un. Hermione n'était pas très douée pour faire les paquets cadeaux ce qui expliquait pourquoi cela lui prenait deux fois plus de temps que les autres pour faire. Elle mesurait plusieurs fois le papier cadeau par rapport audit cadeau avant de le couper, elle prenait son temps pour plier correctement le papier et réfléchissait à deux fois avant de scotcher le tout.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentir dans son appartement. Elle faillit déchirer le papier cadeau et laissa s'échapper un juron, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes. Elle se leva et rouspéta avant de se diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. Elle se dit que ça devait être son voisin acariâtre qui venait encore se plaindre d'une chose futile.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un air quelque peu ennuyé et ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle vit Drago sur son pallier. Elle resta étonnée et figée pendant quelques secondes alors que Drago lui faisait un petit sourire. Il sortit un DVD de derrière son dos et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

\- Surprise ! dit-il alors.

Hermione fit un petit sourire et regarda le DVD en question : « Miracle sur la 34ième rue ». Elle lui laissa la place d'entrer dans son appartement ce qu'il fit. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée pour déposer ses affaires, alors qu'Hermione allait dans le salon pour brancher la télévision. Elle ne l'utilisait que rarement, pour voir des films principalement, donc elle ne la laissait pas toujours branchée chez elle. Elle se releva et regarda ses jambes et pieds. Elle portait une tenue d'intérieur qui n'avait rien de dégoutant mais rien d'élégant non plus. Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Elle n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus présentable ou sexy en ce moment-même. Elle haussa les épaules et se dit qu'après tout Drago l'avait surprise un jour de vacances, il pouvait bien s'attendre à ce qu'elle ne soit pas particulièrement apprêtée.

Il la rejoignit dans le salon et regarda les papiers qu'il y avait sur sa table basse, avec les cadeaux déjà emballés. Hermione en un coup de baguette fit disparaitre tout ce désordre et se tourna vers Drago, tendant la main. Il lui donna le DVD et il s'installa sur le canapé. Hermione s'accroupit devant la télévision pour y mettre le DVD.

\- Quelle mouche t'a piqué aujourd'hui, Drago, pour débarquer ici ? demanda finalement Hermione en s'installant à son tour dans le canapé.

\- J'avais envie de te voir, répondit simplement Drago. Je savais que tu avais ces engins-là, ajouta-t-il en pointant la télévision, et qu'on pouvait regarder des films moldus dessus. Je suis passé à un magasin à côté de chez moi et j'ai acheté ce film. D'après le vendeur c'est approprié à la période.

\- C'est un film de noël, confirma Hermione.

\- Je savais que ça te plairait et que tu ne dirais jamais non à un film de noël, rit Drago.

Son cœur s'était gonflé lorsqu'elle avait entendu qu'il avait envie de la voir. Alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà vu la veille et les jours encore avant. Elle s'assit sur le canapé, ramena ses pieds dessus et mit le plaid sur elle et Drago. Elle prit la télécommande et lança le film.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit non, même si tu n'avais pas eu de films de noël avec toi, Drago, souffla Hermione alors que le film commençait.

Drago déglutit. Dans le fond il se doutait qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dit non. Mais il était plus simple d'arriver avec une excuse que de venir la voir en lui disant qu'il aimerait passer du temps avec elle, même s'ils ne faisaient rien, même s'il ne faisait que la regarder emballer les cadeaux de noël. Du moment qu'il était avec elle…

* * *

\- C'est un peu niais, conclut Drago alors que le générique de fin défilait sur l'écran de la télévision.

\- C'est un film de noël, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à autre chose, rit Hermione. Et encore la romance n'est pas _réellement_ au centre du film.

Hermione se leva pour enlever le disque et le ranger. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa bibliothèque et en sortit un nouveau DVD.

\- Si tu as le temps, j'en ai un un peu moins niais à te montrer, suggéra Hermione en montrant la pochette à Drago.

\- J'ai tout le temps du monde à t'accorder, Hermione.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir un peu. Elle posa le DVD sur la table basse. Elle partit dans la cuisine sous le regard de Drago qui attendait qu'elle revienne patiemment dans le salon. Ne la voyant pas revenir plusieurs minutes plus tard, il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la cuisine et salle à manger de l'appartement. Il vit Hermione face aux fourneaux et il se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Il s'approcha dans le dos d'Hermione et passa une tête au-dessus de son épaule. Il était proche d'elle mais n'établissait aucun contact physique avec elle. C'était bien trop risqué selon lui. Il ne savait s'il pourrait se retenir de l'embrasser, de l'enlacer, à l'instant même dans cette cuisine.

Sentant sa présence, Hermione se retourna et sursauta en voyant qu'il était _si_ proche d'elle. Elle lâcha un petit rire nerveux et remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Je prépare du chocolat chaud, expliqua Hermione.

\- Très bonne idée.

\- Je me suis souvenue que tu « étais en manque de calcium », rit Hermione faisant référence à la mauvaise foi qu'avait fait preuve Drago pour expliquer qu'il avait commandé un chocolat chaud dans un bar une fois.

Drago lâcha un petit rire puis fit mine de bouder.

\- C'est vrai, s'obstina-t-il.

Drago se promena dans la pièce. La nuit était déjà tombée sur Londres, la pièce était un peu plus sombre mais paraissait plus chaleureuse, de fait. Il posa son regard sur le calendrier de l'avent qui trônait sur la table de la salle à manger et fronça les sourcils. Il s'approcha et le toucha du bout des doigts.

\- Pansy avait le même à une époque, dit-il en détaillant le calendrier.

Hermione se tourna vers la salle à manger, séparée de la cuisine par un bar. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago et à ce qu'il regardait : le calendrier. Elle se sentait presque gênée qu'il le voit, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison. Il ne devait d'ailleurs pas connaitre les propriétés de ce calendrier et il ne saurait pas qu'il avait un rapport avec lui.

\- C'est elle qui me l'a prêté, avoua Hermione en redirigeant son regard vers sa casserole.

Elle éteignit le feu alors que Drago regardait toutes les cases. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la 22ième et il sourit en voyant qu'elle n'était pas ouverte. Il tira le tiroir et en sortit le chocolat. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il ressemblait à un DVD, puis haussa les épaules en pensant que ce n'était probablement qu'une coïncidence. Hermione versa le chocolat chaud et des petits marshmallows dans deux tasses et les disposa sur un plateau pour les apporter dans le salon. La voyant partir, Drago la suivit.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et prirent chacun une tasse. Hermione souffla sur la boisson et apprécia l'odeur chocolaté. Drago se réchauffa un peu les mains en la tenant, puis la reposa sur la table pour s'installer plus correctement dans le canapé. Il remit le plaid sur Hermione et lui. Il aimait l'idée qu'ils le partageaient et que de ce fait ils devaient rester proche dans le canapé pour profiter de la couverture. Il sentait la chaleur que dégageait Hermione et s'il s'était écouté il se serait encore plus rapprochée d'elle.

\- Pansy m'avait dit, une fois, que sans ce calendrier elle ne serait probablement pas avec Harry à l'heure qu'il est, raconta Drago. Ou du moins que ça aurait pris plus de temps.

Hermione resta figée quelques secondes, la tasse dans une main et la télécommande dans l'autre pour lancer le nouveau film. Elle toussota.

\- Oh vraiment ? s'étonna-t-elle.

\- Vraiment, affirma Drago. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un calendrier de noël pouvait être un entremetteur, rit-il.

Hermione rit avec lui, mais c'était un rire de gêne plus que d'amusement. Elle lança le film et se laissa aller dans le canapé. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Pansy lui avait donné ce calendrier, parce qu'elle l'avait elle-même testé.

\- Quel est ce film, du coup ? s'intéressa Drago.

\- L'étrange noël de Mr. Jack, ça devrait te plaire, répondit en souriant Hermione.

Drago hocha la tête et posa son regard sur l'écran de la télévision. Ainsi ils passèrent la soirée à regarder ce film, puis ils en mirent un autre et s'endormirent devant. Hermione était de travers sur canapé et avait un côté du dos collé contre le buste de Drago, la tête tombant aussi sur Drago. Lui avait un bras passant sur les épaules d'Hermione, et le dos appuyé sur le dossier du canapé et sur l'accoudoir. Son nez était enfoui dans les cheveux d'Hermione dont il sentait l'odeur à chaque respiration. Une douce odeur de vanille.

* * *

 _Bonsoir !_

 _Voici ce chapitre 22 tout doux. Je sais que certains vont peut être rouspéter qu'il n'y a pas du bisous, mais patience, patience il arrive. De toute manière il ne reste plus que deux chapitres haha_

 _En tout cas j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous retrouve au plus vite pour le prochain !_

 _Bisous à tous_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Fantôme**

 _Mardi 23 décembre_

Hermione se réveilla à son grand étonnement sur son canapé, seule. Elle s'étira et se remémora petit à petit les évènements de la veille. Elle fut encore plus surprise du fait qu'elle soit seule, peut-être que Drago était parti au petit matin. Elle se leva du canapé et sentit une douce odeur de pancake qui flottait dans l'appartement. En arrivant dans la salle à manger, elle vit que la table était dressée. Elle resta stoïque pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers la cuisine pour voir Drago aux fourneaux. Elle l'entendit éteindre les feux et il contourna le bar pour la rejoindre. Il portait deux assiettes remplies de pancake dans les mains.

\- Pancake ? demanda-t-il.

\- Heu… oui. Oui, répondit Hermione prise au dépourvu.

Elle resta debout, comme si ses pieds étaient coincés dans le sol tandis que Drago posait les deux assiettes sur la table. Il s'assit et lança un regard étonné à Hermione.

\- Je t'en prie, installe-toi, l'invita-t-il avec un petit sourire moqueur. Tu es après tout chez toi.

Hermione lâcha un rire de gêne et finit par s'installer en face de l'autre assiette. Drago lui servit du thé et elle le remercia en un murmure. Le blond commençait à manger son assiette alors qu'elle pensait encore à cette situation. Son regard voyageait entre son assiette, la table, sa tasse et Drago. Elle avait l'impression que cette situation était surréaliste et si elle pensait en plus que c'était le même Drago Malefoy que celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard qui avait préparé tout ceci, elle avait presque envie de rire franchement. Ou de prendre un retourneur de temps pour annoncer au Drago Malefoy de douze ans, les relations qu'il entretiendrait avec elle treize ans plus tard. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage qui ne passa pas inaperçu, Drago le remarquant.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Hermione ? s'amusa Drago.

\- Je me disais que c'était une situation invraisemblable, rit Hermione. Quand on y pense.

\- Quand on y pense… répéta Drago en murmurant. Je ne pense pas que ce soit _si_ invraisemblable que cela.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Si elle pensait aux relations qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques années maintenant et à comment elles avaient évolué, en effet, peut-être que ce n'était pas si impossible que cela. Elle coupa un morceau de pancake et le mangea, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un gémissement appréciateur.

\- Je pourrais épouser ces pancakes si c'était possible, rit Hermione.

\- Tu finirais par manger ton époux, rit Drago, et deviendrais une vraie mante religieuse.

Hermione rit à son tour puis reprit une bouchée de pancake et ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu plus de goût. Elle but une gorgée de thé par la suite. Drago posa son regard sur le calendrier de l'avent et s'arrêta de manger.

\- Ce n'est pas un calendrier normal, si ? demanda Drago.

Hermione se sentit rougir et Drago le remarqua, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur son visage.

\- J'imagine que Pansy pensait qu'il était censé m'aider à trouver l'amour, pour éviter de finir seule, expliqua Hermione avec un petit rire.

\- C'est tout Pansy, rit Drago. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle finisse par m'en offrir un, ajouta-t-il en riant un peu plus.

\- Ça part toujours d'une bonne intention. Elle ne voudrait pas que tu finisses comme Scrooge.

\- Scrooge ?

Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris et se leva de sa chaise avant de partir vers le salon. Elle parcourut sa bibliothèque et sortit du bout de son index un livre plutôt fin. Drago prit le livre dans ses mains quand elle le lui tendit et lut la couverture à voix haute.

\- _Un chant de Noël_ , Charles Dickens. Je sais que Scrooge est le héros de cette histoire, expliqua Drago. Mais je ne connais juste pas l'histoire, alors la référence à Scrooge est plutôt… obscure pour moi.

\- Je sais bien que tes parents avaient certaines idées concernant les moldus, mais _Un chant de Noël_ est quand même un grand classique de la littérature anglaise, soupira Hermione.

\- J'ai lu pas mal de livres anglais, en fait, contredit Drago. Mes parents en possédaient plusieurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas celui-ci.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, pourtant, il véhicule bonnes valeurs…

\- Que mon père ne partageait sûrement pas, je présume.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pensa que c'était sûrement pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais lu _Un chant de Noël_. Son père ressemblait bien trop à Scrooge. Drago fit glisser le livre sur la table pour le ramener vers Hermione, qui s'était réinstallée à la table.

\- Tu me le lirais ? demanda Drago avant de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Hermione parut surprise pendant une seconde. On ne lui avait demandé que rarement de lire une histoire ou un conte à voix haute, et l'idée de lire quelque chose à Drago la rendait un peu nerveuse. Mais elle hocha la tête pour accepter. Le blond se leva et prit sa tasse de thé pour s'installer dans le canapé. Elle s'installa à côté de lui et ouvrit le conte à la première page. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Premier couplet : le spectre de Marley. Marley était mort, pour commencer. Là-dessus, pas l'ombre d'un doute…

* * *

\- Il n'eut plus de commerce avec les esprits ; mais il en eut beaucoup plus avec les hommes, cultivant ses amis et sa famille tout le long de l'année pour bien se préparer à fêter Noël, et personne ne s'y entendait mieux que lui, finit Hermione en fermant le livre.

\- Je comprends pourquoi mon père ne voulait surtout pas que je le lise, remarqua Drago. Dickens et lui ne partageaient absolument pas les mêmes valeurs.

\- Et ce n'est qu'un euphémisme, ajouta Hermione.

\- Tu penses que je pourrais devenir comme Scrooge ? demanda Drago de but en blanc, surprenant Hermione.

Elle se tourna vers lui et prit sa main.

\- Le fait que tu t'inquiètes de devenir comme lui prouve bien que tu ne deviendras pas un vieil homme seul, radin et égoïste.

Drago baissa son regard sur la main d'Hermione qui tenait la sienne. Un geste pourtant si ordinaire.

\- Et pour te répondre, je ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu puisses devenir ce genre de personne, Drago, rajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un petit sourire.

Elle entendit toquer contre une des fenêtres de son salon et se tourna pour voir l'origine du bruit : un hibou qui tenait une lettre dans son bec. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et récupéra ladite lettre. L'animal s'envola juste après, signe qu'il n'attendait pas une réponse immédiate de la part d'Hermione. Elle vit le sigle du Ministère sur la lettre et l'ouvrit rapidement, pensant qu'il y avait peut-être une urgence. Elle parcourut rapidement des yeux la lettre et soupira de soulagement.

\- La date du procès de notre affaire est fixée au 8 janvier, annonça-t-elle à Drago. Au moins, nous pouvons être sûrs que nous ne remettrons plus jamais le nez dans ce dossier, rit-elle par la suite.

\- Et c'est tant mieux.

\- J'imagine que faire le lien avec d'autres affaires a été utile, finalement. Surtout l'amortentia.

Au simple souvenir de cette potion, les joues d'Hermione rosirent. Elle aurait préféré oublier ce moment où elle avait révélé par accident ce qu'elle sentait à Drago. Elle ressentait encore la honte de ce moment-là, et se réjouissait que Drago ait eu la politesse de ne pas en rajouter. Ce dernier observait les joues rosies d'Hermione et il savait exactement ce à quoi elle était en train de penser. Parfois, il arrivait à lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Ginny doit me rejoindre dans peu de temps, on est censé récupérer le cadeau pour Harry et Pansy cet après-midi, prévint Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans le salon.

Même en changeant de sujet, elle n'arrivait pas à faire partir cette gêne qu'elle ressentait.

\- Oh bien sûr, je n'ai fait qu'abuser de ton hospitalité, s'excusa Drago en se levant d'un bond. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Moi non plus, souffla Hermione.

Drago récupéra son manteau dans l'entrée et Hermione le rejoint là-bas. Il enfila le vêtement et se tourna vers la brune, avec un petit sourire.

\- Merci pour la soirée et ce matin, les films, le conte, pour tout, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, c'était très agréable, répondit-elle alors que son cœur battait un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine. Et merci pour ce petit-déjeuner.

Hermione aurait voulu se gifler pour se faire taire. Elle parlait trop. Encore. Elle faisait cela dès qu'elle était gênée et elle ne pouvait cacher qu'en ce moment-même elle l'était. Elle repensait à l'amortentia, au parfum de Drago, au fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble, à leur soirée à l'Opéra de Londres, à leur proximité. Son cœur qui battait fort et vite, ses mains qui devenaient moites et ses jambes qui tremblaient un peu ne l'aidaient pas non plus à ce concentrer. Alors le flot de paroles sortait de sa bouche de manière incontrôlée et incontrôlable.

\- Surtout les pancakes, rajouta-t-elle.

\- Avec qui tu pourrais te marier, rit Drago.

\- Je suis sûre que la prochaine fois que je sentirai de l'amortentia, c'est l'odeur de ces pancakes que je sentirai, plaisanta Hermione.

Elle devint encore plus rouge. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle parle encore de l'amortentia ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait mieux valu qu'elle se taise et qu'elle le laisse partir, pour conserver le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle vit le regard rieur de Drago et le petit sourire en coin qui se formait sur son visage. Bien sûr qu'il riait, elle était ridicule.

\- Personnellement, aucun pancake aussi bon soit-il ne pourrait changer l'odeur que je respire lorsque je sens de l'amortentia, répondit Drago en s'approchant un peu plus d'Hermione qui était comme pendue à ses lèvres. La vanille, souffla-t-il.

Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Ils étaient proches, beaucoup trop proches pour que les connections se fassent dans le cerveau d'Hermione. On toqua à la porte de l'appartement : Ginny était là. Drago ferma les yeux et soupira. Il laissa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, puis disparut sous les yeux d'Hermione en un _pop_ significatif de transplanage. Hermione soupira bruyamment d'exaspération et de frustration. Elle se reprit et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

\- Ce n'est pas un bruit de transplanage que j'ai entendu ? demanda avec curiosité Ginny en entrant dans l'appartement. Alors ? On a passé la nuit avec un bel inconnu, Hermione ?

* * *

 _Hello !_

 _Hallelujah vous savez enfin ce que sent Drago, quand il sent de l'amortentia ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre. Le prochain est donc le dernier de cette fiction de noël et je vais faire en sorte qu'il arrive le plus vite possible vu que les fêtes, le déménagement et la grippe sont passés pour moi. Je ne veux pas trop m'avancer mais il sera certainement le plus long de tous puisqu'il traitera de la longue journée et soirée que sera le 24 pour notre Hermione._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne année aussi, et bien sûr la santé, l'amour, le bonheur et la réussite !_

 _Bref, on se retrouve au plus vite pour le dernier chapitre !_

 _Bisous à tous !_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : La branche de gui**

 _Mercredi 24 Décembre_

24 décembre, le réveillon de noël. C'était la journée et soirée préférée d'Hermione, de toute l'année. Comme toujours depuis plusieurs années, Hermione passerait le réveillon au Terrier avec ses amis et les Weasley au grand complet. Cela annonçait une soirée riche en émotions. Elle avait prévu d'arriver au Terrier dans l'après-midi pour aider autant qu'elle le pouvait Molly, ou pour simplement passer encore plus de temps avec les Weasley et ses amis.

Hermione regarda son calendrier de l'avent. La vingt-quatrième case était la dernière. Elle ouvrit d'abord la vingt-troisième, qu'elle n'avait pas ouvert la veille et vit dedans un petit fantôme. Elle sourit doucement en repensant au conte de Dickens. Hermione tremblait quand elle ouvrit le dernier tiroir de ce calendrier. La vingt-quatrième case se trouvait au centre du calendrier et elle était plus grosse que les autres. C'était la plus importante. Peut-être que cette journée serait aussi la plus importante de ce mois-ci ?

Elle en sortit le chocolat qui avait une forme de branche de gui. Elle sourit, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et que son estomac se contractait. Elle connaissait très bien la tradition du gui et une partie d'elle espérait qu'elle se retrouverait coincée sous le gui avec Drago.

Ce calendrier de l'avent lui avait fait prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour Drago. Ils avaient été présents bien avant ce mois de décembre, et bien avant que Pansy ne lui donne cet objet enchanté, mais Hermione n'en avait pris conscience que pendant ce mois de décembre et elle ne pouvait plus les nier.

Elle mangea le chocolat et se dit que ce qui devait arriver, arriverait. Jusqu'ici le calendrier avait toujours eu des prédictions exactes. Hermione partit donc se préparer pour ce réveillon avec un sourire aux lèvres, en se disant qu'elle serait peut-être embrassée par Drago sous une branche de gui et que ce pourrait être le début de quelque chose entre eux. Même si techniquement, il y avait déjà quelque chose.

L'odeur qui se dégageait de l'amortentia pour Drago était la vanille. Hermione n'arrêtait pas de se dire que cela pouvait être lié à n'importe quoi la vanille. L'odeur d'un gâteau qu'il mangeait quand il était enfant, ou encore l'odeur du parfum de sa mère. Ginny, elle, disait que c'était l'odeur d'Hermione. Hermione sentait la vanille et c'était ce que sentait Drago.

En effet, Hermione avait dû tout expliquer à Ginny. La rousse était beaucoup trop curieuse pour ne pas obtenir d'explications de la part d'Hermione, et cette dernière avait été plutôt heureuse de les lui donner. Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec elle, parce que Drago sentait la vanille dans l'amortentia, et Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser de cette information.

Hermione devait bien admettre, pour aller dans le sens de Ginny, que cela aurait du sens qu'il lui ait dit qu'il sentait la vanille pour lui indiquer qu'il sentait son odeur à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait y croire. Ou alors elle ne voulait pas y croire, pensant que c'était peut-être trop beau. Si Drago sentait son odeur dans l'amortentia, cela voulait dire qu'il n'était pas juste intéressé par elle. Il y avait plus. Cela semblait être trop illusoire pour Hermione.

Elle partit dans sa salle de bain pour se préparer avant de partir au Terrier. Elle fit couler pendant quelques secondes l'eau dans sa douche, avant d'y entrer, pour que celle-ci se réchauffe. Elle se glissa ensuite dedans et ferma les yeux en sentant l'eau couler sur son visage et son corps. Elle tentait de penser à autre chose, de se vider la tête, mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Elle prit son shampoing, l'ouvrit et en versa une bonne noisette dans la paume de sa main. L'odeur arrive à son nez et Hermione resta figée pendant plusieurs secondes. La vanille. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face, et qu'elle écoute son instinct et non sa tête qui était plus prudente avec ce genre de chose. Drago sentait la vanille lorsqu'il humait l'odeur de l'amortentia. Drago sentait l'odeur d'Hermione. Hermione sourit un peu plus à cette pensée.

* * *

Hermione entra dans sa cheminée avec un sac dans lequel elle avait mis tous les cadeaux rétrécis et un autre dans lequel elle transportait ses affaires pour la nuit. Elle passerait la nuit au Terrier et le lendemain elle irait fêter noël chez ses parents. Elle prit une grosse poignée de poudre de cheminette, dit distinctement sa destination et disparut dans les flammes vertes qui avalèrent l'âtre de la cheminée.

Elle sortit de la cheminée dans laquelle elle apparut : celle du salon du Terrier. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et entendit les cris de joie, les rires, les pas, les chamailleries et les discussions qui se tenaient déjà dans la maison familiale. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, où elle savait que Molly devait finir de préparer le repas qu'elle avait probablement commencé plusieurs jours auparavant. En effet, Molly était accroupie devant son four et avait la main dedans, Hermione supposa qu'elle devait arroser les deux dindes pour qu'elles ne sèchent pas. Il y avait Fleur et Charlie qui coupaient des légumes et les marrons et Harry quant à lui préparait les petits canapés qu'il y aurait à l'apéritif. Elle salua tout le monde chaleureusement et partit vers le salon principal pour saluer le reste de la famille.

Dès l'après-midi, il y avait déjà presque tout le monde au Terrier. Il ne manquait que George, Angelina et leur enfant, Drago, mais aussi Percy et Audrey et leur fille. La maison était déjà bruyante, compte tenu du monde, et Hermione savait que ça allait s'empirer au fil de la soirée, surtout quand les enfants déjà présents se réveilleraient de leur sieste.

Hermione se dirigea vers Ginny qui était dans le salon en train d'arranger un peu la décoration des tables.

\- Où est-ce que tu as mis le cadeau d'Harry et Pansy ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

\- Il était libre dans le jardin et dans la maison jusqu'à ce qu'Harry et Pansy arrivent, on ne pensait pas qu'ils arriveraient _si_ tôt. Depuis il est dans ma chambre avec ses jouets, j'ai mis dans la confidence tout le monde pour qu'ils passent vérifier que tout aille bien pour lui, expliqua Ginny.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'autres solutions de toute manière, marmonna Hermione en haussant les épaules.

Ginny lui fit un petit sourire penaud et lui tendit les serviettes de tables pour qu'Hermione l'aide à dresser la table. Hermione s'exécuta.

\- Où est Pansy ? demanda la brune en disposant les serviettes au côté des assiettes, posant les couverts ensuite dessus.

\- Elle est là-haut avec Bill, ils étaient partis surveiller les enfants et préparer les chambres pour ce soir, répondit Ginny. Bien sûr Bill s'occupe de la mienne, rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Hermione hocha la tête et continua sa tâche.

\- Tu dormiras avec Drago ce soir ? demanda Ginny, l'air de rien.

Hermione lâcha brusquement les couverts qu'elle tenait pour les placer sur la serviette. Elle releva son regard terrifié vers Ginny qui elle ne pouvait cacher son sourire moqueur.

\- Je plaisantais, il dort dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy. Audrey et Percy rentrent chez eux ce soir avec la petite Molly.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, la réprimanda Hermione en ramassant les couverts qu'elle avait laissé tomber.

\- Il faudra bien que tu fasses avancer les choses un jour avec lui, sourit Ginny.

\- Un jour oui, et à mon rythme, clarifia Hermione.

\- C'était une plaisanterie, rit Ginny en sortant les verres à vin du placard qu'il y avait derrière elle dans le salon.

Hermione sourit à son tour. Elle savait que c'était une plaisanterie, mais le sujet était peut-être trop sensible pour qu'elle puisse en rire si librement. Elle aida Ginny à placer les verres, en silence.

\- Tu avais raison, lâcha Hermione tout à coup se rappelant de la douche qu'elle avait pris ce matin-même. La vanille. C'est l'odeur de mon shampoing.

\- Le même shampoing que tu utilises depuis des années, ajouta Ginny avec un petit sourire. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas dit ça par hasard, Hermione.

La concernée haussa les épaules. Oui, ce que disait Ginny faisait sens. Oui, Drago sentait la vanille lorsqu'il était proche d'une potion d'amortentia. Oui, Hermione s'était voilée la face tout ce temps et elle était bien décidée à affronter la réalité et surpasser toutes les craintes qu'elle avait eu jusque-là et qu'elle avait encore.

* * *

Tous les invités finirent par arriver et étaient rassemblés dans le salon. Il y avait tous les enfants Weasley, ainsi que leurs enfants respectifs, mais aussi Drago, Hermione, Harry, Pansy et James qui n'étaient pas littéralement rattachés à cette famille Weasley, mais qui faisait partie de la famille au sens large de Molly. Neville et Luna passaient Noël de leur côté avec leurs deux familles réunies, tandis que Blaise et Théodore passaient les fêtes avec leur famille respective.

Hermione aimait passer le réveillon chez les Weasley. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle le faisait et après ces maintes années où elle était amie avec Ron, après toutes ces péripéties et la guerre, elle pouvait dire que les Weasley étaient bel et bien sa famille. Il semblait donc normal, pour elle, qu'elle partage les fêtes entre ses parents et le Terrier. Ses parents le comprenaient d'ailleurs plutôt bien.

Elle regardait les personnes dans le salon avec un sourire satisfait. Chacun portait son pull avec la lettre de son prénom, chacun tricoté par Molly. Le nouvel arrivant à ce Réveillon n'avait pas fait exception Drago portait donc son pull en laine verte avec un D fièrement. Molly et Charlie quittèrent la cuisine pour rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon et commencer à prendre l'apéritif. Alors que chaque convive avait un verre dans la main, Molly tapota sur le sien avec une cuillère. Le silence se fit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers la mère et aussi grand-mère de toute cette tribu.

\- Mes enfants, mes petits-enfants, commença-t-elle avec un peu d'émotion dans sa voix. Quel bonheur de vous recevoir tous pour le réveillon de Noël dans cette maison ! Le Terrier… une maison qui a été construite et agrandie au fil du temps par la famille Weasley, une maison qui me semble bien vide depuis que tous mes enfants l'ont quittée pour faire leur vie ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire triste, mais cela ne rend ces moments, où nous sommes tous ensemble, que plus précieux. Mes enfants, je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et bien entendu tout le bonheur possible.

On entendit à la suite de cela des exclamations enjouées, des verres qui tintèrent et on vit même des embrassades. Hermione se tourna vers sa droite et vit que Drago s'y était déplacé. Il trinqua avec elle et elle but une petite gorgée de prosecco. Il n'était pas question de commencer à trop boire dès l'apéritif, songea-t-elle en se remémorant tout le vin qu'il y aurait lors du repas.

\- Je crois que tu fais officiellement partie de cette famille, Drago, rit Hermione. Des réactions à nous partager ? demanda Hermione sur un faux ton journalistique.

\- Que puis-je dire ? Je suis honoré de faire partie de cette illustre famille Weasley, mon père doit sûrement se retourner dans sa cellule, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et j'ai trouvé ça plus simple que prévu, finalement.

\- Simple ? s'étonna Hermione en grignotant un bout de crackers avec du fromage dessus.

\- J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait se mettre en couple avec une personne de la famille au sens large Weasley. Je ne te cache pas que je n'avais pas énormément de choix : c'était soit Ginny soit toi.

Hermione rit et replaça une mèche de cheveux.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je ne pense pas que tu aurais eu beaucoup de succès avec Ginny, murmura Hermione en pensant au fait que Ginny avait une petite amie désormais.

\- Je l'avais deviné et je l'avais éliminé de mon plan plutôt rapidement. Son style c'est plutôt les héros et je n'en suis pas un, blagua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu avais donc un plan ? s'intéressa Hermione en se rapprochant.

Drago l'observa avec un petit sourire en coin et il but une gorgée de prosecco.

\- Il me restait une carte à jouer, Hermione. C'était de me débrouiller pour être avec toi et prier pour que ton style ce ne soit pas les héros, répondit-il en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui et sourit en voyant son petit air taquin. Elle s'humecta les lèvres.

\- Tu as de la chance, je n'ai jamais été attirée les héros, lâcha-t-elle en un murmure.

Drago lui sourit et la vit s'éloigner alors que James la tenait par la main pour lui montrer quelque chose qui était accroché sur le sapin. Il se demanda si elle avait compris son allusion à la vanille, si elle avait compris qu'il était plus qu'intéressé. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre, mais Drago savait qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer la faculté d'Hermione Granger à se mettre des œillères. Il la regarda décrocher une boule qui était accrochée au sapin pour la montrer à James fasciné par celle-ci.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Arthur qui venait lui parler de son boulot au Ministère puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux travaillé au bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objet de protection. Même lorsqu'il était avec d'autres personnes, Drago jetait toujours des petits regards à Hermione et il arrivait qu'il croise son regard. Leurs regards s'accrochaient quelques secondes. Drago pouvait sentir son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement à chaque fois et il avait l'impression que son regard le transperçait, pourtant rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

* * *

Hermione était sûre que c'était un coup de Pansy et Ginny. C'était elles qui avaient placé les noms sur la table et comme par hasard, Hermione se retrouvait à côté de Drago. Même pas en face, non, _à côté_. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour des deux tables qui avaient mises bout à bout, et les places étaient un peu étroites. Hermione ne pourrait pas ignorer la présence de Drago juste à côté d'elle pendant tout le repas, qui allait durer plusieurs heures.

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes alors que Drago s'installait à côté d'elle. Elle accepta plus que soulagée que Ron lui serve un verre de vin qu'elle porta immédiatement à ses lèvres. Oui, elle avait décidé qu'elle allait assumer ses sentiments pour Drago et qu'elle allait un peu flirter avec lui et voir où tout cela mènerait, mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir une telle proximité physique avec lui. Elle sentait son genou contre son genou droit et rien que ce contact avait le don de lui donner des frissons. Parfois, c'était leurs mains qui se touchaient par inadvertance ou leurs coudes. Elle sentait son parfum et elle aurait pu jurer qu'il en avait mis juste un peu plus que d'ordinaire, comme s'il voulait qu'elle le sente encore plus. Mais elle n'avait sincèrement pas besoin de cela. Elle le _sentait_ bien assez.

Elle tenait une conversation sur les derniers problèmes relationnels qu'il y avait eu entre Gringott's et le Ministère de la Magie avec Bill, Fleur et Ron, quand elle sentit que Drago bougeait à côté d'elle. Elle sentit sa main effleurer sa cuisse alors qu'il se penchait pour attraper quelque chose. Elle se tendit instantanément et s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase. Elle tourna sa tête vers Drago, alors que ses joues rosissaient. Ce dernier était penché sur le côté pour attraper quelque chose du bout des doigts. Il sentit son regard sur lui et quand il eut fini, il se redressa et montra sa serviette à Hermione.

\- Elle avait glissé, expliqua-t-il.

\- Ah oui, eh bien… bégaya Hermione qui avait le cœur qui battait à la chamade. Fais attention, finit-elle par dire en se giflant mentalement.

\- Du coup, tu disais, Hermione ? demanda Ron avec un petit sourire en coin voyant très bien dans quel état elle l'était.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et marmonna quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Elle prit une gorgée de vin et se reconcentra pour retrouver le fil de ses pensées mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait se trouvait à sa droite et c'était comme si elle sentait encore sa main qui effleurait sa cuisse.

* * *

Ils avaient décidé de faire une pause entre le plat et le dessert. Hermione aurait juré que plus rien n'allait pouvoir entrer dans son estomac avant au moins six jours. Molly avait débarrassé la table en un coup de baguette et certains s'étaient réfugiés sur la terrasse extérieures pour prendre l'air et observer le jardin enneigé, et d'autres s'étaient assis près de la cheminée dans le salon. Hermione avait préféré rester à l'intérieur et elle s'était installée à côté de Pansy.

\- Alors quel était le dernier chocolat ? demanda par curiosité Pansy.

\- Une branche de gui, souffla Hermione.

\- J'ai eu exactement le même à l'époque, rit Pansy.

\- Tu as donc déjà eu ce calendrier, conclut Hermione. C'est grâce à lui que tu t'es mise avec Harry ?

\- Ce calendrier m'a fait réaliser certaines choses, oui, mais il ne nous a pas fallu 24 jours pour faire avancer les choses, rit Pansy.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire. Quand Pansy voulait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour l'avoir. Alors quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Harry, elle avait tout mis en œuvre pour lui faire comprendre et faire avancer les choses s'il était d'accord. Hermione l'avait beaucoup encouragé à l'époque car elle savait qu'Harry en pinçait pour elle, mais avant de lui faire comprendre que Pansy aussi, il fallait de la patience et de la persévérance.

\- Toutes les personnes de ma famille n'ont pas eu ce calendrier, bien entendu, expliqua Pansy. Ma mère m'a dit le jour où elle me l'a donné que mon arrière-grand-mère l'avait eu et que c'était un calendrier enchanté, qu'il fallait que je me laisse guider par ces petits chocolats. Je n'y avais pas cru au départ, jusqu'à ce que l'évidence frappe à ma porte.

\- Pourquoi me le donner à moi et pas à une autre personne ?

\- Parce qu'il faut le donner aux personnes qui se voilent la face, qui ont ce qu'elles veulent devant elles mais qui ne le voient pas. J'étais comme ça avec Harry, il y a quelques années. Et tu étais comme ça avec Drago.

\- Étais ? s'étonna Hermione. Je ne suis pas avec lui, à ce que je sache, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- C'est une question de temps, soupira Pansy. Et au moins, tu ne te voiles plus la face.

Hermione vit Ginny débouler dans le salon et la tirer par la manche pour qu'elles discutent toutes les deux sans que Pansy ne les entende. Ginny avait l'air essoufflée et Hermione comprit qu'elle avait couru dans les escaliers.

\- On ne va pas pouvoir garder le cadeau enfermé plus longtemps, expliqua rapidement Ginny. Ce serait bien qu'on leurs donne maintenant pour le laisser sortir.

Hermione hocha la tête pour acquiescer et partit chercher Harry qui était avec James, emmitouflé dans tous ses vêtements, sur la terrasse extérieure. Elle ordonna à Harry de la suivre et de rejoindre Pansy dans le salon. Drago haussa un sourcil et les suivit se doutant que leur cadeau arrivait plus tôt que ceux des autres. Harry, Pansy et James étaient debout dans le salon face à Hermione et attendaient patiemment que celle-ci s'explique.

\- Il faut que Ginny et moi-même vous donnions votre cadeau maintenant parce qu'il est un peu remuant.

Pansy fronça les sourcils en entendant ce dernier qualificatif et jeta un coup d'œil suspect à Harry. Ce dernier avait plutôt l'air surpris et James ne tenait plus en place depuis qu'il avait entendu qu'il aurait un cadeau un peu en avance. Ginny revint dans le salon avec un chiot dans les bras et sourit quand elle vit les yeux des trois autres s'agrandir. Harry et Pansy avaient exprimé quelques mois auparavant leur désir d'adopter un chien dans un avenir plutôt proche, c'est pourquoi Hermione et Ginny s'étaient permises de leurs en prendre un pour Noël. Elles ne l'auraient pas fait si elles ne savaient pas déjà qu'ils en voulaient un.

Ginny posa le chiot au sol et Pansy s'accroupit, les bras écartés, pour l'accueillir vers eux. Leur enfant était surexcité d'avoir un chiot et Harry regardait Pansy et James caresser leur nouveau chien, comme s'il voulait photographier mentalement ce souvenir. Il échangea un regard entendu avec Hermione et Ginny et sa bouche forma un « merci » silencieux.

Les différents membres de la famille entrèrent dans le salon pour voir le nouvel arrivant à quatre pattes qui fit le bonheur de tous les enfants présents, mais aussi des adultes. Hermione croisa le regard acier de Drago et un frisson parcourut son dos. Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet en étant aussi loin d'elle ? Elle soupira intérieurement et son regard se posa sur Molly et Arthur qui avaient entamé une petite danse plus loin, sur une musique que Molly affectionnait particulièrement. Molly avait posé sa tête contre l'épaule de son mari, et ils dansaient et tournaient comme s'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit sourire en les voyant.

Hermione sentait encore le regard de Drago sur elle, et elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la brûler, l'embraser. Elle partit vers la cuisine, sachant que tout le monde était dans le salon à ce moment-même. Elle s'appuya contre un des comptoirs de la cuisine et soupira. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation d'entre-deux. Soit il fallait qu'elle se jette dans la gueule du loup, soit… Soit quoi ? Y-avait-il une autre option à ce stade là ?

Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine grincer et elle soupira intérieurement. Elle était sûre que c'était _lui._ Et elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle croisa son regard. Drago s'approcha. Il ne pouvait pas rester loin d'elle, ce n'était plus possible, et surtout il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Faire comme si elle le rendait indifférent, alors que quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, il ne voyait qu'elle.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- J'avais juste besoin de… réfléchir.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, pendant lequel Hermione soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et se mordit la lèvre. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup, ou rien du tout, se répéta-t-elle.

\- La vanille, souffla-t-elle. Ça a un rapport avec…

Hermione n'était plus sûre de vouloir finir cette phrase. Et si elle avait tort ? Et s'il sentait la vanille que parce que c'était l'odeur de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Toi, compléta Drago avec une voix un peu plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Hermione sentit quelque chose se libérer en elle, c'était comme si le poids qu'elle avait dans la poitrine depuis plusieurs jours, ou semaines ou peut-être mois avait d'un coup explosé pour disparaitre à jamais. C'était bien elle. La vanille. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle glissa sa baguette hors de la poche son pantalon. Drago la vit faire un petit mouliné en pointant vers le haut. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait. Hermione regarda vers le haut une petite seconde et Drago en fit de même. Il vit une branche de gui et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un rire.

\- Je suis presque sûr que ce gui n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé, souffla-t-il en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

\- Je suis démasquée. C'est moi qui l'ai fait apparaitre, sourit Hermione en levant les mains alors que son cœur battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle crut qu'il allait sortir.

Le silence se fit. Un silence pendant lequel Drago s'approchait un peu plus d'Hermione qui se décolla du comptoir contre lequel elle était. Ils étaient à quelques millimètres, se touchant presque. Drago respirait l'odeur de vanille d'Hermione alors qu'elle respirait l'odeur de son parfum. Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard du sien et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Hermione n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi, si proches. Si c'était quelques secondes ou plusieurs heures. Le cœur d'Hermione s'emballait de plus en plus et elle sentait presque ses jambes se dérober sous elle.

\- Embrasse-moi, Drago. Je ne peux patienter une seconde plus, souffla Hermione.

Drago ne réfléchit plus et prit le visage d'Hermione en coupe. Elle jura que le monde et le temps s'étaient réellement arrêtés au moment où Drago posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. En tout cas, il pouvait bien y avoir une guerre dehors, rien n'aurait pu arrêter ce moment. Drago se promit que plus jamais il n'arrêterait de l'embrasser, de l'avoir dans ses bras. Il pourrait faire cela pendant encore un millénaire qu'il ne s'en lasserait jamais. Il l'approcha d'elle un peu plus en passant une main dans son dos et il la sentit s'accrocher à son cou, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Hermione avait eu l'impression de se jeter dans le vide, mais si c'était à refaire, elle le referait une centaine de fois par jour. Au fond, elle remercia Pansy et son calendrier de l'avent qui avait joué le rôle d'entremetteur pour elle et Drago. Car qui sait combien de temps cela aurait-il pu prendre sans ces petits chocolats ?

* * *

 _Hello, hello !_

 _Je vous jure c'est le chapitre le plus long que j'ai écrit de ma vie je crois (hors OS). Voici ce chapitre 24, ce 24ième chocolat... Et le baiser tant attendu. J'espère sincèrement que vous n'êtes pas déçus, parce que j'ai du réécrire ce chapitre deux fois, et avant de l'écrire j'ai changé peut être 15 fois d'avis sur le contenu hahaha. J'avais fait un plan avant d'écrire la fiction pour savoir ce que contiendrait chaque chapitre, et celui-ci est celui qui a été le plus modifié et de loin._

 _Bref._

 _Voilà. 24 chapitres qui auraient dû être publiés beaucoup plus rapidement mais voilà ... la vie est arrivé et a fait quelques problèmes pendant mon mois de décembre haha._

 _C'est ainsi que cette fiction se clôture... Attendez ? Se clôture ? Sur un chapitre 24 ?_

 _Ça aurait dû être un cadeau de Noël pour le 25, mais dû au retard que j'ai accumulé, ce ne sera pas un cadeau de 25 décembre mais un cadeau du je ne sais combien Janvier._

 _Voilà il y aura une chapitre surprise, le 25ième qui sera une sorte d'épilogue ! Je vous retrouve donc dans ce prochain chapitre pour les vrais adieux._

 _Bisous à tous, merci encore de me suivre, de me lire, de me soutenir, coeur sur vous !_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Pancakes**

 _3 ans plus tard._

 _25 décembre 2008_

Hermione avait tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Elle avait des amis merveilleux, une famille aimante. Elle avait un travail dans lequel elle s'épanouissait. Et elle avait Drago. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle avait Drago Malefoy dans sa vie. Ils habitaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an. Drago et Hermione étaient, d'un point de vue extérieur, un couple qui n'allait pas de soi. Mais si on demandait à leurs amis et même leurs familles, c'était une évidence. Hermione n'avait pas su voir cette évidence-là jusqu'à décembre 2005, où elle s'imposa à elle. Drago, lui, l'avait reconnu bien avant, mais la patience et la persévérance étaient les clés pour atteindre le cœur d'Hermione Granger.

La période de Noël avait depuis trois ans gagné encore plus en magie. Chaque mois de Décembre, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au calendrier de l'avent que lui avait prêté Pansy. Chaque fin d'année, elle remerciait intérieurement Pansy de l'avoir fait, car elle considérait qu'elle avait déjà perdu bien assez de temps comme cela en niant la réalité.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Trois années avec Drago. Trois années qui n'avaient pas toujours été simples. Il serait idiot de penser que leur relation était une histoire simple et qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'accrochage. Ça restait Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, et se prendre le bec de temps en temps faisait partie de leur quotidien. Le plus important était de savoir se réconcilier par la suite. Malgré les quelques différences de point de vue et leurs caractères entêtés, le profond amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre et le respect qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre étaient ce qui primaient dans leur relation de couple.

Le Réveillon chez les Weasley, au Terrier, était devenu une tradition pour Drago et Hermione. Chaque année il retrouvait leurs amies avec leurs enfants, et la famille Weasley au grand complet. Chaque année ils avaient droit aux mêmes questions, dont tout le monde a le droit dans ce genre de rassemblement : pour quand étaient le mariage et les enfants. C'était surtout Molly Weasley qui insistait sur ce point-là. Chaque année, Hermione et Drago trouvaient un moyen pour ne pas y répondre ou simplement dévier la question. La question ne se posait pas. Ce n'était pas pour l'instant.

Ils étaient rentrés le soir même dormir chez eux. Drago avait prévu un programme très chargé pour le 25 décembre. Les parents d'Hermione passaient Noël sur un bateau de croisière cette année-là c'était le cadeau pour leurs quarante ans de mariage. Drago et Hermione ne mangeraient donc pas le 25 chez les parents d'Hermione, comme ça avait été le cas les deux années précédentes. Drago savait que ça minait un peu le moral Hermione de ne pas passer Noël avec sa famille, il avait donc décidé qu'ils passeraient une journée de Noël bien chargée. Son but ? Lui faire vivre un condensé de Noël en une seule journée.

Drago s'était réveillé avant elle, le cœur battant à cause de l'anxiété. Il n'était pas une personne très anxieuse pourtant, mais ce jour-là, il l'était. Il savait combien cette journée était importante pour Hermione, et il voulait vraiment que tout soit _parfait_ car cette journée était importante pour lui aussi. Il prépara le thé préféré d'Hermione avec des scones et de la confiture, comme les aimait Hermione. Il fallait que tout soit _irréprochable_.

Hermione sortit de la chambre qu'il partageait et eut un petit sourire en voyant la table dressée avec le thé et les scones. Elle salua Drago en collant un petit baiser sur sa joue avant de s'installer en bout de table. Elle l'observait bouger dans tous les sens : une fois pour chercher une tasse, puis le lait, le jus d'orange, pour éteindre la bouilloire. Elle pouffa de rire en le voyant courir dans tous les sens.

\- Drago, assied-toi je t'en prie, soupira-t-elle avec un petit rire. Tu me donnes le tournis.

Drago lâcha un petit rire nerveux, qu'Hermione n'entendait que très rarement. Elle souleva un sourcil en l'entendant. Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la sienne et prit la tasse de café entre ses mains. Hermione en fit de même et huma les vapeurs de thé.

\- C'est mon préféré, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Drago.

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire en coin. Il le savait que c'était son thé préféré. Ce genre de chose n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui. Hermione prit un scone dans son assiette et le découpa en deux pour y mettre de la confiture. C'était plus par gourmandise que par faim, car après le réveillon plus que copieux auquel ils avaient été invités la veille, elle n'avait plus besoin de manger pour au moins une semaine.

\- Quel est le programme de la journée ? demanda Hermione, sachant qu'il avait prévu tout un tas de choses.

Elle savait qu'il faisait cela pour qu'elle oublie le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas avec eux pour Noël, et c'était une attention qu'elle appréciait grandement.

\- Si je te le disais ce ne serait plus une surprise, répliqua Drago en la toisant du coin de l'œil.

\- Je ne savais pas que c'était censé en être une, marmonna Hermione en arborant une fausse mine boudeuse.

Hermione aimait les surprises mais elle les détestait aussi. Elle aimait le fait que des personnes organisent une surprise pour elle, car c'était une attention très touchante, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toujours vouloir savoir ce que c'était. Elle finit son scone en quelques bouchées et se leva pour se préparer. Il lui avait dit qu'ils partiraient dès qu'ils seraient prêts, le plus tôt étant le mieux.

Hermione avait décidé de mettre une tenue chaude. Le froid enveloppait les rues de Londres en cette période et le vent était glacial. Drago était dans le salon, déjà prêt et attendait Hermione. Il avait les mains croisées sur ses genoux. La dernière fois qu'il avait été nerveux était probablement quand il avait 16 ans et qu'il allait recevoir la marque des Ténèbres. Heureusement pour lui, cette fois-ci, il n'était pas nerveux à cause d'une situation triste et angoissante. La situation n'était qu'angoissante. C'était un bon début. Et elle pourrait être triste aussi, se dit-il alors.

Hermione le rejoint dans le salon et Drago sourit. Son angoisse s'évanouit alors quand il croisa ses yeux. Les choses ne seraient jamais tristes ou angoissantes avec Hermione Granger, c'était une certitude. Elle représentait le bonheur, la joie et l'amour. Ou tout du moins, pour lui, elle représentait cela. Il se leva du canapé et lui prit le bras délicatement.

\- Où allons-nous ? demanda Hermione en un souffle.

\- Hyde Park.

Ils disparurent en une seconde, transplanant vers leur destination. Hermione n'appréciait pas trop transplaner avec une autre personne, surtout quand ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait le transplanage. Elle s'était donc accrochée un peu plus au bras de Drago et avait fermé les yeux, attendant que cela passe. En quelques secondes, ils se matérialisèrent à un des points de transplanage de Hyde Park. Hermione souffla de soulagement. Ils marchèrent, Drago tenant toujours son bras.

Ils se dirigeaient droit vers la foule, et Drago s'arrêta finalement quand ils furent à côté d'une immense patinoire. Hermione jeta un regard étonné à Drago qui lui fixait la patinoire d'un air à la fois déterminé et anxieux.

\- Du patin à glace ? s'étonna Hermione.

\- Tu aimes ça, non ?

\- J'adore le patin à glace, Drago, mais _toi_ , tu es… Tu es…

\- Exécrable à ce sport, tout à fait, Hermione, compléta-t-il sans quitter la patinoire de ses yeux. Mais est-ce que cela te ferait plaisir de patiner ?

\- Bien sûr, mais…

\- Alors allons-y, discussion close, se décida Drago.

Il commença à se diriger vers le chalet pour louer des patins à glace et Hermione resta quelques secondes sans bouger, ayant lâcher son bras. Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit, au moins cette activité lui garantissait un bon fou-rire. En arrivant au chalet, elle vit que Drago avait deux paires de patins à la main et il en tendit une à Hermione.

\- J'ai jeté un sort de nettoyage discrètement aux deux paires, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Hors de question que je mette mes pieds là-dedans.

\- Peut-être que ça ne me dérange pas à moi, répliqua Hermione avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Si tes pieds avaient touché ces patins dégoutants, tu n'entrais plus dans notre appartement, l'avertit-il avec un regard sérieux. Imagine les germes qu'il y a dedans.

Hermione rit et se dirigea vers les bancs avec Drago qui ronchonnait toujours sur l'hygiène des patins. Ils enfilaient leurs patins chacun et finirent par se lever en un seul mouvement pour se diriger vers la patinoire. Hermione voyait que Drago avait un peu pali. Elle devait bien admettre que depuis la première fois qu'ils en avaient fait, trois ans plus tôt, il s'était amélioré. Mais il n'était toujours pas à l'aise sur la glace et elle voyait bien qu'il était pénible pour lui de faire du patin à glace. Mais après tout, c'était lui qui avait voulu y aller cette fois-ci pour lui faire plaisir. Hermione sourit en pensant au fait qu'il faisait cela juste pour lui faire plaisir.

Ils entrèrent sur la patinoire, Drago s'agrippant de sa main droite à l'avant-bras d'Hermione. Il sentait ses jambes commencer à flageoler sur elles-mêmes. Pourquoi faisait-il ça déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu'il était fou amoureux d'Hermione Granger, et que cela le mènerait à sa perte. Ou à se casser une jambe sur une patinoire. Il soupira et se concentra pour trouver son équilibre.

\- J'aurais dû boire vin chaud avant de patiner, marmonna-t-il.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que l'alcool t'aide à trouver ton équilibre, rit Hermione.

\- Oui mais ça aurait rendu ce moment plus agréable, répondit ironiquement Drago.

\- Tu te l'es infligé seul, Drago, lui rappela Hermione.

Elle se mit face à lui, patinant de dos, et lui prit les deux mains. Ils étaient face à face, patinant doucement, Drago appréciant l'avoir face à lui, mais étant en état d'alerte constante. Il avait peur qu'elle rentre dans quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui était dans son dos. Ils patinèrent ainsi un long moment, Drago trouvant un équilibre plutôt stable et profitant du moment. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, riant et plaisantant. Drago avait même réussi à patiner seul pendant un long moment sous le regard fier d'Hermione.

Ils sortirent du chalet de location des patins à glace et se dirigèrent vers le marché de Noël qui entourait la patinoire. Ils se baladaient dans les petits chemins du marché, regardant ce qui était vendu dans chaque petit chalet en bois avec de la fausse neige sur le toit. Hermione s'émerveillait à la vue de la plupart des petits chalets, ce qui avait tendance à faire rire Drago plus qu'autre chose. Ils passèrent devant un qui dégageait de bonnes odeurs de chocolat et de sucre et la brune ne put s'empêcher de commander deux chocolats chauds. Elle n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à Drago s'il en voulait un. Il était _évident_ qu'il en voulait un.

Ils s'installèrent en face de chalet, où il y avait des tonneaux en bois qui servaient de table haute. Drago prit une longue gorgée de chocolat chaud. Il était épais et un peu amer avec un arrière-goût de cannelle. C'était un _vrai_ chocolat chaud. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et croisa le regard rieur d'Hermione.

Il avait du chocolat sur la lèvre supérieure et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Drago représentait parfois la tentation personnifiée, pour Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis sortit le bout de sa langue pour enlever le chocolat qu'il y avait sur ses lèvres. Drago sentit un frisson le parcourir le long de son dos.

Le marché de noël avait beau être rempli de monde, du fait que c'était le 25 décembre et un jour férié, à cet instant, Hermione et Drago étaient comme seuls. C'était une faculté qu'elle avait découvert avec Drago : le fait de pouvoir occulter tout le tumulte autour d'elle et de juste profiter du temps présent avec lui.

\- Qu'y a-t-il d'autre de prévu aujourd'hui, Monsieur Malefoy ? Il me semble que vous m'aviez promis un programme éreintant, sourit Hermione.

\- Nous rentrons chez nous, je nous fais des pancakes et on passe l'après-midi à regarder des films de noël. Puis ce soir, je nous ai réservé un restaurant un peu spécial.

\- Un peu spécial ? C'est le restaurant dont j'ai entendu parlé dans lequel on mange dans le noir complet ? questionna Hermione avec un air surpris.

\- Non, ce soir, je veux pouvoir te voir, contredit Drago en plantant ses yeux d'un gris glacial et à la fois chaud dans ceux d'Hermione.

Drago contourna la petite table haute et passa un bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, alors qu'elle laissait tomber un peu sa tête contre son épaule. Ils partirent vers le point de transplanage pour rentrer chez eux.

\- Ce serait bien que ça soit comme ça tous les ans, soupira Hermione alors qu'ils marchaient.

\- Je suis d'accord, si tu m'accordes une limite d'âge. Hors de question que je m'essaie encore au patinage à mes 80 ans, Granger ! s'offusqua Drago.

\- Alors tu penses qu'on sera toujours ensemble dans cinquante ans ? rit Hermione.

\- Si tu penses une seule seconde que je suis capable de t'abandonner, Hermione, c'est que tu as mal cerné mon personnage.

Hermione décolla sa tête de l'épaule de Drago et la tourna vers lui. Elle était étonnée par cette réponse mais aussi rassurée. Car elle se voyait bien pendant encore cinquante ans avec Drago et elle ne pouvait pas envisager son futur avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'était lui et personne d'autre. Ils arrivèrent au point de transplanage et disparurent une nouvelle fois en une seconde pour réapparaitre dans le salon de leur appartement.

* * *

Drago était aux fourneaux en train de faire cuire les pancakes les faire sauter dans la poêle et les mettre dans une assiette. Hermione avait fait la pâte et maintenant elle installait la télévision dans le salon pour leur après-midi films de Noël. Drago arriva quelques minutes après avec deux assiettes avec une tour de pancakes dessus et des couverts. Hermione avait déjà apporté le sirop d'érable sur la table. Quand elle vit les deux assiettes, elle sentit son ventre gargouiller. Ils n'avaient pas manger ce midi-là, et ceci ferait office de déjeuner.

Drago avant de s'assoir regarda la bibliothèque qu'ils avaient où étaient rangés les livres et films pour trouver quoi regarder. Son regard se posa sur _Un chant de Noël_ de Dickens. Il le sortit de la bibliothèque tout en prenant un film ( _Love Actually_ ) à regarder.

Il s'installa dans le canapé sur lequel Hermione était déjà assise. Il lui tendit le livre et la supplia des yeux.

\- Tu ne veux pas me le lire avant qu'on regarde un film ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione rit en entendant sa demande et en voyant son visage. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un Drago de sept ans et non de vingt-huit ans devant elle. Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Drago colla son dos contre l'accoudoir, mettant un pied sur le canapé et laissant l'autre jambe pendre. Hermione se calla entre ses deux jambes, laissant tomber son dos contre son torse. Drago commença à jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux, sentant l'odeur vanillée de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et l'apprécia. C'était probablement l'odeur qui le calmait le plus dans ce monde.

Elle commença à lire l'histoire, sous l'oreille attentive de Drago. Il adorait quand elle lisait des histoires, ou des articles ou des passages de roman. Il aimait entendre sa voix et trouvait les histoires bien plus intéressant quand c'était elle qui les lisait. C'était dans ces moments-là particulièrement qu'il envisageait le plus sa vie avec elle. Il se voyait déjà vieux avec Hermione, sur un banc dans le jardin de leur maison en campagne, avec elle qui lui lit un conte ou un poème ou un roman. Et c'était une vision paisible pour lui. Parfois il se disait que s'il regardait dans le miroir du Riséd c'est ce qu'il verrait.

Drago attrapa une des deux assiettes de pancake pour commencer à en manger avant qu'ils ne soient trop froids, tout en donnant à Hermione parfois. Elle ferma les yeux en les goûtant. Trois ans que Drago lui en faisait et elle ne s'était toujours pas habituée à ce goût. Elle continua tout de même sa lecture, reprenant ses esprits. Quand elle l'eut fini, elle ferma le livre mais resta contre le torse de Drago.

\- C'est exactement comme ça que j'imaginais notre noël, soupira Hermione d'aise. Des pancakes et un conte.

\- Heureux de faire votre bonheur, Miss Granger, souffla Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione se mit de côté et tourna son visage vers Drago.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu fais bien plus que mon bonheur, Drago, répondit-elle en souriant doucement.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et la rapprocha pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Et je compte bien continuer aussi longtemps que tu me supporteras, rit-il.

Sous couvert d'humour, Drago se demandait parfois comment elle faisait pour le supporter et ce qu'il avait pour la mériter _elle_. Mais ces moments ne duraient jamais longtemps, car il préférait ne pas se poser de question et se dire que si c'était un miracle, alors il fallait qu'il en profite autant que possible avant que tout s'évanouisse.

\- Je t'aime, Drago, et ce jusqu'à la toute fin, murmura Hermione. Alors je compte bien te supporter un bon nombre d'années.

\- Épouse-moi, Hermione, lâcha Drago.

Il se fustigea mentalement dès que les mots sortirent de sa bouche et qu'il vit Hermione l'air surpris. Elle se redressa, ne disant pas un seul mot. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se demandant pourquoi il avait dit ça. Ce n'était pas le moment. Ou peut-être que si. Il fit un mouvement de baguette et un écrin noir atterrit dans sa main. Foutu pour foutu, se dit-il.

\- Je comptais faire ça ce soir, expliqua-t-il l'air nerveux. Au restaurant. C'est ton préféré, le restaurant français à côté du chemin de traverse. Je l'avais privatisé il y a quelques mois, pour qu'on soit tous les deux.

\- Privatisé, murmura Hermione, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Enfin je comptais le faire ce soir, répéta Drago en passant une nouvelle fois une main dans ses cheveux. Je voulais créer un ambiance magique, intime, et… Je me suis dit que c'était idiot d'essayer de créer cette ambiance ce soir, alors qu'en ce moment-même elle est là.

Drago sentait son estomac remonter. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'oser demander Hermione Granger en mariage ? Comme si elle allait dire oui. Si ça se trouve, elle ne voulait même pas se marier. Ils n'en avaient jamais _réellement_ parlé.

\- Bref, souffla Drago. J'avais prévu tout un discours, rit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais tout ce qui est à retenir c'est que je t'aime. Alors, je te le demande, Hermione, solennellement, souhaiterais-tu m'épouser ? Fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux et probablement chanceux de ce monde, et accepte, finit-il en ouvrant l'écrin.

Hermione comprit alors ce qu'il s'était passé tous ces derniers mois. C'était Drago qui avait eu l'idée d'offrir une croisière à ses parents pendant noël pour leur anniversaire de mariage. Il ne lui avait d'ailleurs pas fait de cadeau à noël la veille, et lui avait dit qu'elle aurait son cadeau un peu plus tard. Elle ne s'était bien entendu pas doutée que ce serait cela : une demande en mariage. Quand il ouvrit l'écrin, elle jeta un regard une seconde à la bague et elle réalisa ce qu'il se passait devant elle.

Elle avait pensé que Drago avait peur de l'engagement, qu'il ne serait pas prêt pour le mariage avant un long moment et cela ne dérangeait pas Hermione. Elle n'était pas pressée. Mais là, ça se passait devant elle, sous ses yeux, et elle voyait Drago qui attendait la réponse, qui avait l'air d'attendre de reprendre sa respiration.

Elle sourit alors et se jeta dans les bras de Drago le serrant contre elle. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle, tenant toujours l'écrin fermement dans une main, se demandant un peu ce qu'il se passait. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit et rien ne faisait sens à ce moment-là.

\- Ça veut dire oui ou non ? demanda-t-il abasourdi, le visage plongé dans les cheveux d'Hermione.

Cette dernière s'écarta et prit son visage dans ses mains. Elle planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Ça veut dire oui, répondit-elle fermement. Oui, oui, oui, et cent fois oui, Drago.

Drago n'était pas sûr qu'il ressentirait à nouveau un jour une joie aussi grande aussi puissante que ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Pourtant il eut tort. Il ressentit dans sa vie des joies encore plus grandes que celle-ci : le jour de son mariage, le jour où Hermione lui annonça qu'elle était enceinte, le jour où il eut un fils, le jour où il eut une fille, le jour où ses enfants eurent leurs diplômes de Poudlard, le jour où ils se marièrent à leur tour, les jours où il eut ses petits-enfants, puis les jours où ces derniers marchèrent ou dirent leurs premiers mots.

* * *

 _Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _Voici - enfin - l'épilogue qui clôture cette fiction de noël ! Voilà, j'ai fini avec un épilogue très niais mais que j'avais envie d'écrire. Il est d'ailleurs assez long pour un épilogue, dans ma tête c'est plus court que les chapitres, mais pas ici haha._

 _Bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que vous n'êtes pas déçus ! J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, pas parce que je n'avais pas d'idée ou parce que je ne savais pas comment tourner le chapitre, mais parce que l'écrire, le finir et le publier c'était dire adieu à cette fiction. C'est tourner une page finalement._

 _Voilà c'est avec cet épilogue que je vous dis au revoir (je l'espère) et que je dis adieu à cette fiction qui a été pour moi une belle expérience très sincèrement, parfois intense mais dans le fond très enrichissante._

 _Je pense que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez et jamais assez bien pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction et pour l'avoir suivi, certains du premier chapitre au dernier (ce qui est assez fou!). Merci de m'avoir soutenu, d'avoir été patient, merci de m'avoir encouragé, d'avoir su être critique, d'avoir laissé des commentaires qui m'ont touché en plein coeur._

 _Merci énormément !_

 _Je vous souhaite du bonheur et toutes les choses que vous souhaitez._

 _J'espère vous retrouver sur mes anciennes fictions et OS, et sur mes prochains._

 _C'était un réel plaisir de partager cette expérience avec vous tous !_

 _Bisous_


End file.
